Devil of the Void
by Salva.21.Gama
Summary: Rias and Sona once had another childhood friend, but on a tragic night, His family was murdered and He left to get stronger to avenge his fallen Family, They had given up hope in him returning to the boy they once knew. but weird twist of faith, They see him introduce himself infront of their class. This is the story of Virgil Dantalion, The last member of the House of Dantalion
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile :**

**Name : Virgil Dantalion**

**House : Dantalion**

**Age : 17**

**Body : Athletic Muscular Build**

**Gender : Male**

**Occupation : 3rd Year Highschool (Kuoh Academy New Transfer), Heir to the Dantalion House until he comes of Age to become the head**

**Eyes : Red**

**Hair : Silver**

**Height : 5'10**

**Race : Pure-Blood Devil**

**Personality : Calculative. Dense as a Brick, Goofy to hide the pain. but deadly when serious**

**Background : The House of Dantilion was known for the proficiency in using the Power of the Void that rivaled the Bael Clans Power of Destruction, at a young age Virgil was introduced to Sona Stiri and Rias Gremory by his father. At the age of 8 Virgil was known as a prodigy in the way of the void, Virgil was always smiling when he trained, unlocking his bloodline powers at the age of 9, His parents found him adept in using the Power of the Void, He was always a Stoic figure around everybody but slowly began to open up, that was until Virgil's family was killed by remnants of the Old Satan Faction for allying themselves with the New Satan Faction in the civil war. After that incident Virgil became even colder towards everyone, choosing to remain inside his home training and honing his skills, not once has he left, Relying on the Maids in the house to take care of his basic necessities as food and such. at the age of 12 an Virgil is visited by Silvia Luciferge, the sister of Grafiya, One of his friends before his parents were murdered, Now 17 Virgil is dragged out of his house by a pissed of Silvia towards the human world**

**Peerage :**

**King : Virgil Dantalion**

**Queen : Silvia Luciferge**

**Knight : Dante Masamune IV**

**Knight : Sanada Yukimura III**

**Bishop :**

**Bishop :**

**Rook :**

**Rook :**

**Pawn :**

**Pawn :**

**Pawn :**

**Pawn :**

**Pawn :**

**Pawn :**

**Pawn :**

**Pawn :**

**Skills : Expert Swordsman, Mastery in Void Magic and Ice Magic. Proficient Hand to Hand Combat Skills, High Level Intellect, Strategist**

**Weapons : Dainsleif (a Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground)  
Nothung (a Demon Sword that can rip through space-time)**

**Sacred Gear : N/A Due to being born a Pure Blood Devil.**

**Demon Class : Ultimate**

**(AN : Still thinking on a kick ass peerage, suggestions would be most welcome. :))**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Third King of Kuoh Academy**

* * *

It was late at night and a young man named Virgil Dantalion was sitting between two grave stones with the names Davion Dantalion and Maria Dantalion.

"Its been 8 years now, and not once have I been able to get a good nights rest, I miss both of you. You know that?. Sometimes I wish I could have joined you, but that would mean that no one would avenge you." He said to the two gravestones belonging to his parents.

"I'm going to the human realm in a couple of days, I need to find people for my peerage, and I think Its time I ended my self imposed exile" joked the young man

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kaa-Chan! when will Tou-San teach me Magic!" exclaimed a little boy as he eagerly looked towards his mother. "Now. Now Virgil-Kun, Let your father rest a bit, He just got home. " said Maria._

_Even at a young age Virgil was quite mature, He knew how to operate in politics as he was thought by his father and they would spend the night together as a family, But all good things come to an end as on one faithful night, when Virgil was busy practicing his swordplay there was a knock on the door where his father answered_

_"I'll get it" As he opens the door, He could only glare at the man infront of him, He couldn't even say a single sentence as he felt a sudden pain in his chest as he realizes that he was stabbed right through the heart. as he fell down to the cold floor dead._

_"Davion? Are you okay? Who was it?" she asked as she walked towards the main gate only to see her husbands lifeless body lying on the floor. _

_Maria quickly threw a lighting bold towards one of the attackers but to no avail as she saw them disperse her magic like it was nothing. She turns around to see Virgil standing with a shocked expression on his face as she began to panic. _

_"VIRGIL! Run! Run as fast as you can! Go to Serafall! Tell her what has happened!" Maria screamed_

_The mysterious attackers lunged forward to strike Virgil with a demonic sword, Virgil closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but what he felt was blood splashing on his face, as he opened his eyes to see that his mother took the strike for him. He quickly embraced his mother before she collapsed. Maria whispered into his ear "Virgil... run... Don't look back, just run." were her last words as her body became limp while in the embrace of her son. _

_"Kaa-chan?... Kaa-chan?... Kaa-chan! ... please. say something" Virgil said as tears were flowing down his cheeks making his vision blur._

_"Please wake up... You can't just.. die.. Please.." He said between sobs as he embraces his mothers corpse tightly as he looks over to the mysterious attackers with hatred in his eyes. _

_"Ain't that sweet, don't worry you'll join her soon enough boy." Said one of the attackers_

_"Easy now Shalba, We want this to be as painful as possible for the boy." said the female assailant,_

_"This should be fun Katerea__" Shalba said with a smirk as both of them were moving towards me. _

_Virgil quickly summons Dainsleif to his side as he swings Dainsleif to create a wall of ice to separate him from his assailants and summons a magic circle to teleport him to the Stiri Castle. _

_"Damnit!" Shalba screams as he sees the boy nowhere to be found. "Shalba, Calm Down. Let us be quick and dispose of anyone else in this castle before people get wind of what just happend" Katerea said as she walked further into the castle causing mayhem.__  
_

**Stiri Castle**

"Open the Gate! Please!" Virgil screamed as he was seen sprinting as fast as he could towards the Stiri Castle, as the guards fumbled for a few moments surprised at the panic seen in the face of the Dantalion heir as they unlocked the gate and gave him entry towards the castle.

As Virgil was frantically running through the fields of the Stiri garden towards the main door of the Stiri Castle. Pushing the large wooden doors open He ran towards the large entrance hall making clicking sounds against its stone floor.

"Virgil?" a voice called out making the boy look to his left and saw Sona walking towards him, having just come from the living room with a book in her hand wondering what all the commotion was all about. She knew Virgil enough to know that he would not drop by unannounced and that made her wonder even more about what he is doing here. Until she noticed the look on Virgil's face was one of fear and anguish, as she saw blood smeared all over his body as he was shacking from what seemed to be shock.

"Virgil.. What happened?" Sona asked in a worried tone.

"Kaa-chan.. Tou-San..." He said between sobs as he crashed to the ground from exhaustion from running and the traumatic experience he had just witnessed moments ago.

Leaving Sona to uncharacteristically scream from the top of her lungs full of fear not wanting to think that Virgil had died.

Lord and Lady Stiri came rushing in with the members of their peerage to saw a Virgil covered in blood laying face down on the cold stone floor.

"Sona! what happened?!" Lord Stiri shouted in panic. as Lady Stiri went to Virgil to check if he was still breathing."

"He's alive husband!," Lady Stiri exclaimed "But he needs medical attention now!" As she was about to rush Virgil to their medical bay he quickly grabbed the edge of Lady Stiri's dress and began muttering the last words he heard before he came here.

"Ka...Kat...Kate...Katerea.." He was able to muffle out before he fully passed out.

As soon as the name escaped from his lips there was dead silence within the room. Lord Stiri knowing that name feared for the worst as he quickly send word the his daughter Serafall to search the Dantalion House. but found out moments later that Every member of the House of Dantalion was slaughtered leaving Virgil as the last member of the clan.

**Flashback END**

* * *

Virgil waking up from his reminiscing quickly stood up and slowly bent over and placed flowers on their gravestones slowly reading what was engraved

"Here lies the Davion Dantalion and Maria Dantalion, Head of the Dantalion Clan, Heroes during the civil war. Their Hopes and Dreams of peace will live on"

While he was busy reading the engraving over and over again he sensed someone coming over not bothering to look who it was, he slowly looked up to the sky.

"You found me again huh." Virgil said.

"Its never hard to find you Virgil, Its either you are here or training with Tannin." said with female monotone voice

"You know me too well Silvia. Its been 8 Years, and I think its time I fulfill my promise."

Silvia let out a sigh and smiled at Virgil "Yes Virgil, and this time. You are not alone" Silvia said in a softer tone that she could only here,

"Well then. Lets go my Queen," Virgil said, "Ohh. and by the way, what place in the human world are we going to? I haven't been there in years."

Silvia gave a sweet smile that send chills down Virgil's spine. "Japan, Where you will be attending the same school as Stiri-Sama and Gremory-Sama" She finished with the smile still on her face. She was happy she asked her sister where she should purchase a house for them to stay,

Virgil gave her a calculative look, wondering through all the possibilities and troublesome situations he would be put in if he were to go there.

"No, On second thought I'll wait a few more years before I leave my room." Virgil said as he turned around and walked away.  
The temperature in the air began to drop drastically as he could feel a cold demonic aura coming from Silvia. He turned around to see Silvia glaring at him, as he backed away slowly sweating bullets, "Silvia-Chan? " he said. "Can we please talk about this?" He tried to reason

Silvia had enough, she had stuck by Virgil during his trying times inside a stuffy old mansion and she would be damned if she didn't get to leave. Deciding to put the lessons her sister gave her, (How to train your idiotic king 101) to good use she smacked Virgil on the head with a mallet that came out of no where and began pinching his right cheek.

"It hwuts .. It hwuts Swilviwa-Chan. It Hwuts!" Virgil Cried.

"Will you re consider going to Japan . King-Sama?"

"H..Haaiiii." Virgil said defeated as he consoled himself that a certain Maou had it worse than him.

* * *

**Gremory Castle**

"Achoooo! " Sirzech sneezed. "RIA-TAN MUST BE THINKING ABOUT ME!, SHE MUST MISS HER ONII-SAMA SO MUCH!." Sirzech exclaimed as he was about to cast a magic circle to visit a certain crimson head sister before he was brutality pounded to the ground with an Ice Hammer by his wife.

"Lucifer-Sama, Please finish your work before you leave" Grafiya said nonchalantly

* * *

**1 week Later**

Walking down an empty street, Virgil Dantalion walked with a bag of groceries in his hand as Astral his lion cub familiar sat on top of his head. It had been one week since Virgil and Silvia moved into the human world, Silvia noticed that Virgil was slightly amazed with the sights that he saw as she quickly offered him a tour around town which he immediately accepted and summoned his familiar Astral as so Silvia as rather fond of the young cub but quickly told the cub not to speak in public. Silvia took Virgil out once a day and she quickly found that she enjoyed herself as well having fun with her King, She took him shopping where he got some clothes and school materials.

Silvia had to admit, she had fun with Virgil during the week that they started to live together as every day they laughed and she saw him smile more, Virgil even surprised her when he bought her a something. As she opened the fancily wrapped gift, her eyes sparkled as she laid her eyes on a silver necklace with a medium sized crystal attached to it, She quickly wrapped Virgil in a bone crushing hug that seemed to startle Virgil as she motioned him to put the necklace on her. Now here he was walking back home after shopping for ingredients that Silvia told him to buy for dinner.

"Virgil-Sama, I am going to miss the new episode of Animal Planet, I want to learn how my species in the human realm act." Astral whined.

"Its not my fault Silvia made me go grocery shopping." Virgil said with a sigh

"She likes you though" Astral Said

"W-What are you taking about Astral?. Ofcourse she does not, She is my Queen and I am her King. and that's that" Virgil retorted

"Virgil-Sama, Everything in that sentence is just wrong," Astral said

"What was that? an insult?" "Virgil whined"

"It is and insult to you, only because you are as dense as a brick"

"Don't call me dense!" and annoyed Virgil said. As they were walking he noticed something was off. The street was far too quiet for his liking until he found himself in front of a park.

He quickly told Astral to quiet down, as they crouched behind a bush to see what was going on.

"What is a Fallen Angel doing here?!" Astral questioned.

"I think she is trying to kill that kid" Narrowing his eyes he saw a light spear forming in the Fallen Angel's hands.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he had seen enough to know what to do.

The Fallen Angel took a deep breath and cocked her arm back readying to throw her spear and end the poor boy's life but instead of seeing the boy die, her eyes widened as she saw the light spear that left her fingers a few moments ago shatter leaving a surprised expression on her face knowing the boy was only knocked out due to the light when the spear shattered. but it quickly faded and her face began to boil with rage.

"WHO ARE YOU?! YOU FILTHY DEVIL!" The Fallen Angel screamed.

"My. My. what bad manners you have, isn't it proper to introduce yourself before you ask for a name?" Virgil said with a smirk

"ANSWER ME YOU USELESS TOOL" an even more enraged Fallen Angel said.

"I suggest you leave Fallen-san, since there will be devils here soon enough" Virgil said pointed to the magic circle that was forming on the ground beside the boy's unconscious body.

"Raynare. Raynare Is my name. REMEMBER THAT FILTHY DEVIL, BECAUSE I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU" she said as she flew off.

"Not even a month in and you already fin your self in trouble Virgil-Sama" Astral said chuckling to himself.

Virgil on the other hand felt himself justified and too dignified to respond to that comment, as he turned around to leave before he heard.

"Wait!. Who are you? and Did you Harm Issei?" A girl with Crimson hair wearing a school uniform with the initials K.A on the school patch, beside her as a girl with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Ara Ara Boucho. what do you want to do? maybe I can play with him a little with my lightning" the girl with black hair said while licking her lips in a very sadistic manner

"Well, answer me before I have my Queen Strike you down." The girl with crimson hair said.

Virgil on the other hand sighed knowing full well who were the two people behind him.

"I did not harm him Gremory-San, Himejima-San. I did however save him from getting killed from a Fallen Angel, So I suggest you reincarnate him now, Since I am sure that is what you were planning to do"

"How do you know our names?!" Rias said but she was only met with silence. Giving Akeno a subtle signal, Akeno quickly fired a bolt of lighting towards their mystery man. but what happened after left them wide eyed.

Virgil sighed inwardly again not bothering to turn around, as we walked away from the both of them leaving them wide eyed. but before he left, he quickly said

"That is no way to treat a friend after so many years now Is It?" he chuckled slightly before vanishing into the void.

Akeno stared wide eyed not breaking out of her shock seeing that her lighting quickly disappeared when their mystery man opened up some sort of portal where he quickly went in himself "Boucho, what was that?" she said in a slightly worried tone, knowing that If he was a threat they would certainly have a rather difficult time if he can negate magic like that.

Rias breaking out of her shock quickly stated "The power of the Void."

How is that even possible Rias thought. She only knew one person who knew that magic and he hasn't been seen in years, not that she didn't know where he was, but still for him to leave the underworld and come here, She was not convinced she would have to talk to Sona tomorrow and ask If she knew anything about this. It would be a big problem if they discovered that someone other than Virgil knew how to use the Void.

Breaking out of her thought "Akeno, come, lets get Issei back home after I reincarnate him" she said

* * *

**Back with Virgil and Astral**

"We're home!" Virgil shouted out as he and Astral made their way into the living room. Their home was a two story building, with four bedrooms on the second floor as the living room, kitchen and bathroom on the first floor. Despite having four rooms, Silvia and Virgil slept beside each other in the master bedroom since they have been accustomed to this ever since she moved in with him back in the underworld to prevent him from having nightmares while Astral went back into his masters pocket dimension to sleep and wait until he was called upon again.

Entering the living room, Virgil saw Silvia standing there wearing a short black sleeveless tank top with the necklace he bought for her located in between her cleavage as she wore a loose blue skirt and fuzzy slippers on as her face was showing a scowl and what Virgil believed to be a visible tick mark on her forehead, wondering why she is upset.

deciding to shrug it off he continued what he was about to say "We're back, and we bought the stuff you wanted." Virgil said nervously as he showed her the bags and whats in them placing them on the table one by one making sure he didn't forget anything lest he wanted to be smacked by the magic mallet again.

"I can see that," Silvia said annoyed that Virgil didn't seem to understand why she was upset. "But my question is why were you late?" She questions narrowing her eyes at the two.

Astral seeing this quickly retreats back to Virgil's pocket dimension while Virgil muttered "Traitor" but not soft enough that Silvia would not hear.

"What was that?" Silvia said with her patience running low.

"Umm... Because... I... wass..." Virgil was visibly stuttering, let it be known that only Silvia and ONLY SILVIA had this effect on him.

"WELL?!" Silvia said

"I kinda had a fight with a Fallen Angel to save a poor kid, Virgil said making Silvia's eyes widen"

"Did you kill the Fallen Angel Virgil?" She asked a bit worried. She knew that Virgil was strong, heck he was already and Ultimate Class Devil, but he had never faced an opponent in a real battle. Spars were the most experience he had with fighting.

"No, I let The Fallen Angel go." Virgil said as he got smacked on the head with Silvia's Magic Mallet "Seriously! how the hell does that keep appearing in your hands!" Virgin said

"Why didn't you kill The Fallen Angel?, That Fallen might come back with more reinforcements" Silvia said

"Because Rias was about to show up, If I fought her there she would know I was here, and I wanted to surprise her" Virgil said as Silvia looked at Virgil in disbelief at his stupidity putting his life in danger to surprise Rias. "Is this how Onee-Sama feels all the time?" Silvia thought to herself.

"Besides its more fun this way, A Fallen won't march in here knowing that this is Devil Territory under the Gremory and Stiri Clans, and Now It will be under the Dantalion Clan as well, I want to know why she was attempting to kill that boy, Issei, I believe Rias said his name was. and I they are targeting more. and I won't let any family suffer the pain of loosing a loved one by being murdered when there I could have done something to stop it, Human, Devil, Fallen or Angel."

Silvia looked at Virgil seeing how serious he was about this, She lets out a sigh and rubs her forehead before letting out a smile.

"We'll discuss it later with Lucifer-Sama and Onee-Sama when they explain to Rias and Sona why you suddenly moved here"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Walking down the busy street, Virgil let out a frustrated sigh as he was ruffling through is silver hair. He was annoyed with the fact that Silvia took it upon herself to wake him up at Six in the morning, He tried to protest just for ten more minutes of sleep before Silvia decided that she had, had enough of his childish attitude and began to drag him to the bathroom so that he could begin to get ready for school, He also complained as to why he had to attend Highschool seeing that he was already smart enough to get a degree in something, anything really, but all he got was a "Because I said so " response from Silvia

So here he was, walking down the street heading towards Kuoh Academy in his new school uniform that would consist of a jet black blazer with white accents on the edges, a white long sleeved dress shirt neatly tucked into his matching jet black pants with brown dress shoes and a silver chained necklace around his neck with two rings on it.

"Why do I even have to wear there?" Virgil thought to himself as he tries to adjust into his uniform but fails, He was ignoring the lustful looks he was getting from every girl and or women that passed him.

As he kept on walking he finally found himself in front of Kuoh Academy. The Academy has a cobbled path that reaches all the way around the campus as a water fountain was located in the center of the courtyard, The Academy had a main building in the center of the campus with various smaller buildings surrounding it.

Virgil was overwhelmed to say the least "WOW!, This place looks really amazing." Virgil thought before walking in, As soon as he went by the school gates he noticed the most of the students were staring at him, He could see the girls ogling him with a very lustful look in their eyes and some drool dripping from the side of their mouths, But what caught him off guard was the whispers among the male and female students of Kuoh Academy.

"Who is that hunk over there?"

"Did you see his body? Imagine being embraced by those strong muscular arms"

"Look at his hair, Its so beautiful."

Virgil had to chuckle at the last comment, but kept his cool aura and serious appearance. Making his way around campus he had deduced that he was lost.

"Lost on the first day!, WHY?!" he sighed.

as he heard the clashing of wood, and saw a Kendo Dojo near by.

"I wonder if anyone is any good here," He thought to himself. "Anyway maybe I can ask them as well where class 3-C was"

As opened the doors of the kendo dojo, everyone just stopped and looked at him. "Umm excuse me?" Virgil said softly slightly intimidated at having all eyes on him.. again.

"Do you guys know where class 3-C is? I'm kinda lost I'm a new transfer student hear." Virgil said while giving his best smile that sent all the girls to squeal.

"KAWAIII!." one girl said

"He's like a prince!," another girl said

"ALL PRETTY BOYS SHOULD JUST DIE!" a voice that came from no where.

"IM NOT PRETTY!" Virgil thought with an annoyed face.

"Sempai, I would gladly take you there, I just need to finish up my lesson to the Kendo club members" said a boy with blonde hair.

"Ohhh, Meeting another devil so early, I wonder who's peerage he is in." He thought to himself. "Maybe I should test his skills against mine,"

"Arigato!, Oh , you're not part of the Kendo club? I could have sworn from your stance you were a trained swordsman. ummmm" Virgil said

"Kiba, Kiba Yuuto, and no, they asked me to help train them for a tournament, " Kiba replied with a smile.

"Then would you mind sparring with me?" Virgil said with his smirk growing bigger

"I would love to sempai" Kiba replied

"GAAAAAH!, Its KIBA-KUN vs THE NEW WHITE KNIGHT!" one girl screamed and almost instantly the whole dojo was filled with spectators making me sweatdrop a little

* * *

**Virgil POV**

"Give me a moment please, I need to free up my arms, This jacket is too restricting for my taste" I said to my opponent

I rolled my shoulder as I lifted the bokken given to me by one of the girls in the kendo club, I took a few practice swings to get a feel for my new weapon, I guess lady luck smiled upon me when I had stumbled upon the Kendo Dojo.

"Go ahead, I don't mind, Though it seems our audience might enjoy it a bit more," Kiba whispered the last sentence just loud enough for me to hear,

Chuckling lightly I spared a glance at our audience, which had grown from the kendo club girls to almost the whole 2nd year, Unsurprisingly among them, I could recognize Rias and Akeno.

I let out a small sigh, I wonder If they recognize me, I thought to myself. Probably not, Rias hasn't seen me since we were 10 and I hid my presence very well yesterday. At least I know who's devil Kiba is.

I looked over to Kiba he said "Ready?"

I closed my eyes and released a calming breath, grasping my sword in two hands. Keeping my aura in check I reopened my eyes and said "whenever you are"

He took that as the moment, lunging forward with a slash of his sword

I stayed still under the very last moment, allowing him to get as close as possible. watching his movements closely, I followed his every movement with my eyes. It was only when he came close enough that I retaliated, Releasing the sword with my left hand, I twisted the sword with my right and slapped our bokken to the right. The clang of wood echoed throughout the dojo. Kiba's eyes widened as he felt his body being forced to the side along with his weapon. Smiling slightly I threw my left hand back towards the hilt of my bokken and grasped the weapon again. Slashing towards his open chest, I watch with clinical interest as he barely managed to bring his sword back into guard, blocking my attack.

We locked swords, pushing against each other, Struggling against each other to gain the upper hand for a moment, I watched as Kiba jumped back.

The moment his feet reunited with the mat, I was after him, I lunged forward the point of my sword aiming downwards. Swinging it upwards, I watched as he defended with a swing of his own.

We traded blow after blow, the sound of wood crashing against wood echoing throughout the dojo, Moving in what appeared to be a harmonious dance of combat, The two of us match skill with skill as we pushed against each other.

One of the first things I was taught when my training as a swordsman had began, was that I had to hold back once I reached a certain skill level, A level where I stood well above the above the average swordsman and could cause untold harm if I didn't do so. It was both practical and safe in multiple ways: for one, it would surprise my opponent if I suddenly became more proficient and dangerous in the art of the sword, but also keep myself from mowing over anyone I happen to be sparring against.

However, I think this can be an exception. Kiba happens to be skilled swordsman who's also holding back against me, no doubt his demonic strength and whatever his Evil Piece was. So, I'd be able to take it up a notch.

Locking blades with him once again, I allowed small challenging grin to appear on my face. "What do you say we take it up a notch, huh?"

Kiba furrowed his brow, no doubt confused by my statement. There was a split second of recognition in his eyes as they narrowed slightly. "I don't mind, senpai." I heard the slightest hint of malice in his voice.

We jumped away from each other, landing on either end of the training mat. I released a breath and let my left hand fall from the sword. Lifting the sword with my lone, right hand, I adjusted my grip on the bokken ever so lightly. "One more bout then it's over. That's my prediction, Kiba-san. What do you say?" My voice was light and kind, with a hint of challenge in it.

"I'm up for that. I hope you can keep up." He did look a little confused at my shift in stance, no doubt originating from the one hand grip on my sword.

Our legs bent in preparation in the same instance, then we lunged.

His sudden speed surprised me, as he suddenly appeared in front of me. A Knight, huh? That's some speed… I felt a grin appear on my face as I quickly parried his slashing attack. Sliding to the side, I matched the swing of his sword with subtle movements of my own, redirecting his strikes with as little effort as I could afford. Granted, if I pushed myself, I could've easily outraced him, but that would involve releasing my powers. Amongst a large group of Devils, that was tantamount to suicide. Five of them versus one of me weren't the best of odds, considering there could more and I had no clue about the level of their power or skill. I may get cocky at some points, but I'm not stupid.

Regardless of my predilection to not using my full power at the moment, I also couldn't just allow my pride to be affronted by losing such a childish bout. Narrowing my eyes, I released a breath and began my counterattack. Slapping his bokken aside without preamble, I managed to surprise him with sudden counter. Not one to give up an opening, I stepped into his guard and swung the sword towards his open stomach. Kiba blocked it, but was focused to drastically adjust his stance to get a firm hold on the block. Seeing his weakened stance, I pressed my offense, tearing into his sloppy swordsmanship.

Casual, but powerful, swings of my bokken flew towards Kiba as he deflected every single one, but he failed to counterattack. His eyes widened as I was sure he realized that I wasn't allowing him to gather the momentum to regain his strength. My swings were fast and powerful, belying the fact that I was using a single hand. His sword was smacked away repeatedly, his guard crumbling with every strike. His brow was furrowed as he tried to find a hole in my offense. He found none.

Deciding to end it then there, I flipped my wrist as soon as my bokken crashed into his. The sudden action wrenched the practice weapon from his hand and caused him to stumble back surprise. He landed in seated position with a look of shock on his face as he stared at me, perplexed. Holding my sword at his downed form, I remained still for a few seconds, meeting his eyes. Smiling lightly, I felt the rush of the battle leave me, slowly giving out to a relaxing beat of the heart.

I pulled my bokken from in front his face and offered a hand to pull him up. "Not bad, Kiba-san. It's been a long time since I dueled someone as skilled as you."

He gave an incredulous look and remained still for a moment, no doubt shocked that a human had bested him. Then he quickly replaced it with a smile that mirrored mine. "Likewise,." He grabbed my hand and we worked together to pull him up. "Though, I have to ask, where did you learn how fight like that?"

I chuckled as scratched the back of my head. "My, uh, father used fight using brute force, so I had to master parrying, otherwise he'd kill me." At that, the two of us were mobbed by the girls of the kendo club, no doubt in awe of what we did.

* * *

"Thank you again Kiba-san for taking me to my class." Virgil said,

"No problem. Ummm. I never did get your name" Kiba said.

"Virgil Dantalion" I said while I smiled back to him,

"Very well Dantalion-sempai see you around school then." Kiba said as he walked off.

Then I realized he just left me in the corridor! "Damn jerk"

As he was running he was about to make the corner until he bump into someone, making the two of them fall on the ground. Virgil felt something soft in both of his hands before giving it a tight squeeze.

"Ah! Not so rough!" A voice moan beneath him, making his eyes snaps open. He looked down and blush's as he saw a beautiful buxom young woman, with long black hair with violet eyes. As her hair is tied in a long ponytail, that reach all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbing keeping it in place. "Hey there handsome."

"Ah, sorry I was in a rush and I didn't see you." Virgil apologize as he offers a hand for the young woman as she accepts. Her eyes caught sight of his crimson hair.

"My, you have beautiful hair ." She said as she ran her fingers through his long silver hair. "I never seen you around school before are you a new student? She asked as her fingers still going through his hair as her breast press against his chest making Virgil blush at the contact.

"Y-yes I just got transfer today and I'm kinda lost." Virgil sigh as he hung his head in embarrassment making Akeno giggle in her hand.

"Fu Fu Fu you poor thing, here let me help." She offer as Virgil gave her his scheduled a smile form on her face. "Guess like you're in luck handsome, you're in the same class as me."

"Awesome! We should there now, we're already late at it seem." He said as Akeno nodded. The two started to walk down the hall as Akeno kept glancing over at Virgil.

"Silver hair huh? It's rare to have silver hair around here. Rias will be suspicious on this one." She thought as they approached a classroom door that read 3C. "Here we are, and welcome to Kuoh Academy. "Akeno said giving him a small bow before opening the door to enter inside as Virgil follows behind.

"Ah, it's good for you to join us Miss Himejina." A woman in her early thirties said.

"Sorry that I'm late but I bump into our new transfer student." Akeno said as everyone look over her shoulder to see Virgil standing behind her.

Virgil looked around the room but stop when his eyes lock on at a crimson hair young woman before a smile appear on his face as he look at Rias who has a shock expression on her face like the rest of the class.

"Please, come in and introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Yuma said as Virgil made his way to the front of the class.

"Yo! I'm Virgil Dantalion nice to meet you." Virgil said as he bows slightly, he smile when he heard gasps around the room. When he lifted his head to look up he saw everyone gaze as him before adverting their attention to Rias and Sona who was standing and just pointing at Virgil and back at him before the whole class began whispering to each other.

He took large and slow breaths and he neared them and could feel his nerves building up. Would his Sona-Chan be angry? Sad? Furious? Upset? He knew his leaving had hurt her but it was never intentional. Hurting his Sona-Chan was never something he wanted to happen.

As he got closer towards them he saw his Sona-Chan turn towards his direction and she looked like she was about to drop to the ground in shock. Rias had to steady her to keep her from dropping to the ground.

Her hand shot up to her mouth, trying to muffle the sobs coming from her but it was no use. Her cries of happiness were to loud to be hidden. Along her cheeks tears flowed down them like river streams and showed no case of stopping.

When he got even closer her legs finally began working and he saw her lifting the hem of her school dress and quickly making her way towards him, her cries becoming louder and louder the closer she got.

When she was only a few feet in front of him he leapt from the spot and threw her arms around her Virgil and began crying into his chest as her arms shot around him and held him as tightly as possible.

Virgil could feel the tears go through his clothes and could feel his Sona-Chan's body shake. When he wrapped his arms around her body and placed his head on her shoulder like he use to, he felt his Sona-Chan sob even more.

She felt that if she let go then her Virgil would disappear again.

"Hey Sona-Chan," he said as he made her look at him. "Sorry I took so long to come to you."

Her response was a hearty laugh mixed through her crying and she leaned up and began placing kisses all along his face that made Rias smile and giggle as she watched them. Ignoring the whole class who just watched with their jaws drop as they saw the most serious person they have ever met act like this

"I have missed you so much," she told him through her sniffles as she took placed her hands on each side of his face and gently caress it in a loving fashion.

He felt her thumb trace over the scar over his eye and could see that she was going to question him about it at some point

"You are not going away ever again," she told him as she wiped her eyes and felt Virgil place his arm across her shoulders and kiss the top of her head.

"I promise I won't Sona-Chan," he said making her smile happily before he felt a sharp whack on the back of his head courtesy of his Sona.

"That's for not calling us at all. That will be the least of your worries when I'm through with you," she said making him gulp and nod his head quickly which brought another smile to his Sona-Chan's face as it softened.

She looped her arm into his and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I want to know everything. Don't leave anything out she told him as Rias held onto his other arm and nodded in agreement.

"I'll explain later I promise. Sera-chan and Sirzech-San will be here later so I will explain it all when everyone's together," he told them both.

* * *

**AN: Suggestions for a peerage will be appreciated, next chapter will show flashbacks on what happened with Sona and Virgil when they were children, read and review. :))**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN : This Chapter Will Focus more on the introductions on most of the characters that will be making an apperance in some chapters, and since this fic will have Sona as a main character with Rias, I would have to introduce her whole peerage. I will be introducing his Knights in this chapter. He already has them  
Virgil has 1 Queen, 2 Knights and 1 Bishop. I will introduce the bishop before the Riser Arc.**

**Lioncousin : Thanks for the review, I took your advice and got a couple of guys in from one of my favorite anime. **

**Sennybee98 : Thanks also for the review. I won't be getting Vali or anyone from his team for this fic, it would be counter productive in the story line. and I don't see how Vali would accept being Virgil's servant, Ally maybe, Servant No. but thanks for the review. :))**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The One-Eyed Dragon and The Cross Speared Warrior**

* * *

Kiba Yuuto opened the door to the Occult Research Club Room allowing Issei Hyodou to enter, who he was assigned earlier to pick up. As they entered the club room, they noticed Koneko sitting on the couch eating a biscuit, Akeno standing behind Rias who was staring out the window deep in thought as if her mind were somewhere else.

"Bouchou I brought Issei-Kun with me" Kiba said as everyone turned their attention to the two boys standing by the door. As Issei's eyes instantly locked onto all the girls present in the room letting out a perverted giggle.

"Ara ara, Hello my name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Akeno introduced herself politely

"O-Oh, Hello my name is Hyoudou Isse. N-Nice to meet you too" Issei said while he bowed politely

Rias looked around to confirm that everyone in her peerage was gathered around before she begins to start. "Looks like everyone is here, Hyoudou Issei-Kun.. No.. Let me call you Ise"

"H..Hai!"

Rias smiled at his flustered response "We, the Occult Research Club welcome you"

"Ehhh?. ahh, okaay" Issei said confused wondering why he was being welcomed.

"As a Devil" said Rias bluntly

As Issei took a moment to try and take it all in, his face showed surprise and confusion before "EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Thud.

"Pervert boy fainted" Koneko stating the obvious

Once Isse woke up, Akeno gracefully poured some tea for Issei which Issei graciously accepted before they picked up where they left off.

"Akeno-Sempai! It tastes really good." Issei said

"Ara ara, Thank you very much." Akeno stated with a slight giggle "fu fu fu"

The members of the Occult Research club were sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, could you prepare some more tea while I finish talking to Issei before our guests arrive" Rias stated

"Hai Buchou" was Akeno's response

Akeno walked over to the back, once she was starting to prepare tea, everyone turned to Isse and looked at him.

Isse was fidgeting nervously at the way everyone at the way everyone looked at him. The fact is he still didn't believe a word they said about being devils, he was putting it off as some sort of prank.

Rias spoke up, "I will get to the point right away. We are all devils here." Rias took a moment to look at Issei who looked like he was still confused, "Your expression says that you do not believe that what I am saying is true, Well, It can't be helped then."

"Amano Yuuma." Rias stated then her wings popped out from her back, as did everyone elses but quickly retracted them.

"H-How? How do you know that name?!," Isse practically screamed. "I've been asking everyone about her, but no one seems to remember her!. I thought I was going crazy!"

"Yesterday. That was no girl. That was a Fallen Angel" Rias said "She was sent to kill you Issei, Everything that you did with her yesterday was all fake" As Issei looked up at Rias with a shocked expression.

"So everything was fake?" Rias nods at Issei's question "She did all that just to try to kill me?! Why?!" Issei said,

Before Rias could respond Kiba asked "Isse, you said try. Then she dd not succeed in killing you yesterday then?"

"I don't really remember, next thing I knew I woke up in my home, I thought it was all a dream or I was seriously going crazy."

"When me and Akeno arrived at the park, we had found Issei already unconscious and unharmed. It seems like you have Virgil-Kun to thank for that Issei "

Kiba had a shocked expression, at hearing that name. "Buchou, Do you mean Dantalion-Sempai?" Kiba asked curiously at how Virgil played out in all of this.

"Yes" Rias replied. "He is a new transfer student here, His full name is Virgil Dantalion, He is the heir to the House of Dantalion and an Ultimate Class Devil" Rias replied with a smile.

"No wonder he was able to keep up with our spar earlier, and It looked like he wasn't even trying" Kiba said

"But is it not suspicious that an Ultimate Class Devil such as himself would simply transfer here, even though he is handsome. fufufu" Akeno adder her two cents in as she walked back with a fresh made pot of tea. "But what is even more suspicious was how friendly Bouchou and Kaichou was with Virgil-Kun. So tell me buchou? Who is his mistress among the two of you? fuffu"

Rias was blushing madly at the teasing of her Queen, as Kiba and Koneko sweat dropped.

Issei however was torn between jealousy and admiration at whoever they were talking about.

Deciding to spare his King from anymore teasing from their Queen "Have you already told your brother about this?" Kiba asked

"Tell me what?" A voice called out as a magic circle appeared on the floor showing the Gremory House symbol.

"What's Happening ?!" Issei questioned in a slight panic while looking at the magic circle.

" It is a magic circle that gives you the ability to teleport to any place. Akeno answered as handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

"Onii-Sama!" Rias smiled as she gave Sirzech a hug, which he happily returns back.

"It's nice to see you doing well Ria-Tan!" Sirzech said as he looks ever at her peerage. "It is good to see you guys are doing well too, I hope that none of you have been having any problems" Akeno, Kiba and Koneko nodded and bowed, while Issei was dumbfounded at everything he didn't know what to do or say.

"Rias-Sempai, Is he your brother?" Issei asked,

Rias was about to answer but Sirzech cut her off.

"My apologies, I'm Sirzech Lucifer. One of the Four Great Satans of the underworld" Sirzech answered making Issei take a few steps back in fear."Relax, Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I presume that you are the new addition to Ria-Tan's peerage?"

"H-hai, My name is Hyoudou Issei, I just became a devil yesterday" Issei said Taking a bow.

"Nice to meet you Issei-Kun!, Please take care of my cute little Ria-Tan for me!" Sirzech replied before bowing slightly getting a mock glare from a blushing Rias from the cute little sister remark.

"Mou, Onii-Sama, I am not a little girl anymore." Rias said with a little pit as everyone in the room laughed, Rias however noticed that something was off, until it hit her.

"Ne, Onii-Sama, Where is Grafiya? She is always with you." Rias asked.

"She should be here any minute now, she just had to pick someone up." Sirzech shrugged as another magic circle appeared. This time Grafiya appeared out of the magic circle wearing her standard maid uniform. Beside her was a a girl around 17 of age, with long waist length silver hair that was tied neatly into a pony tail. she was wearing a light blues dress that led all the way to her ankles that showed a little bit of cleavage as her necklace was located around her neck.

"We are here Lucifer-Sama." Both girls exclaimed.

"Grafiya-Chan!, Silvia-Chan! I'm glad you can make it. Ne. Where is Virgil-Kun?" Sirzech asked.

This time it was Silvia who answered "He is on his way here Lucifer-Sama, He had a rendezvous with his knights and wanted to meet Stiri-Sama's peerage."

"No need for formalities, Silvia-Chan." Sirzech said

Grafiya then decided that she needed to explain for the one hundredth time the importance of formalities as she went to Sirzech's side and began pulling on his cheeks.

"It hwwuts, It hwwuuuuts Gwaafiwa-Chan. " Sirzech said crying as everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Onii-Sama" Rias said calling the attention of her brother, thus saving him from his punishment.

"Yes Rias?"

"Who is the girl? and how come she knows alot about Virgil-Kun?" Rias asked confused

Silvia winced a bit at the friendly way she called her King, but decided to introduce herself.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. It was rather rude of me Gremory-Sama." Silvia said

"My name is Silvia Luciferge, Younger sister to Grafiya Luciferge." Silvia continued with a boy intentionally leaving out how she knew Virgil

"It is alright Silvia-San, But you still didn't explain how you know Virgil-kun" Rias asked annoyed that Silvia didn't answer all of her questions.

"Simple. I am the Queen to MY Virgil-Kun's peerage" Silvia answered with a slight smirk emphasizing the MY in her sentence.

Rias was shocked, she thought that Virgil never left his home, so how was he able to gather a peerage. she wants answers.

Ignoring Silvia's remark, "So how did you become his Queen?" Rias said trying to pry answers

"It is not my place to say, you would have to as MY King" Silvia replied. as Rias looked like she was going to choke Silvia any minute as a visible tick mark formed on her forehead.

Rias decided to take a step closer to Silvia looking her straight in the eye, You could visibly see lighting sparks coming from there staring. while Issei was found in the corner of the room sobbing muttering out about how unfair this Virgil guy is having Girls claiming him.

"Just because you are his Queen does not mean, you can claim him. I'm sure Virgil-Kun will pick me or Sona over you any day" Rias replied

"I know that Stiri-Sama will always hold Virgil-Kun's heart. However he would never choose a spoiled brat over me." Silvia said as she was gathering demonic energy around her palm, Rias was not doing so well either as she was planning on vaporizing this girl.

"HEY!. RIA-TAN IS NOT SPOILED. SHE IS CUTE AND LOVING AND..."

BAM!

Sirzech couldn't finish as he was hit by an Ice Hammer by Grafiya. "Grafiya-Chan!, Why?" Sirzech cried. "Do not interfere with a maidens heart" Grafiya replied with a monotone voice.

Before anything else would happen, Another voice came before a magic circle was formed in the middle of the room.

"SO-TAN!, VI-TAN!" A childish voice came "YOUR ONEE-SAMA IS HERE!. COME GIVE YOUR ONEE-SAMA A HUG IN A YURI YURI FASHION!" The voice exclaimed as everyone sweat dropped again, while Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were lost in thought about what the hell was going on.

As the magic circle disappeared revealing beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She also has a child-like body albeit with large breasts dressed magical girl's clothing.

"Ahh Leviatan-Sama" Sirzech said. "glad you could join us Virgil and Sona should be arriving anytime soon"

Serafall nodded looking around the room to see Silvia and Rias arguing while their demonic auras were increasing.

"Ne. Sirzech-Chan. What is going on with them?" Serafall asked confused.

"Ano, Grafiya said something about a Maidens heart and Virgil" Sirzech said

Serafall was shocked to say the least, as her demonic aura also grew making Sirzech sweat and take a step back until "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serafall shouted before running towards Rias and Silvia saying "VI-TAN IS FOR SONA ONLY, I WILL ATTACK YOU TO WIN VI-TAN FOR SONA-TAN! "

Grafiya smacked Sirzech hard on the head with another Ice mallet. "Whyyy?" was all Sirzech could say. "For making matters worse." Grafiya replied.

"It is going to be a long day," Koneko said while looking at what was happening in the club room, while Akeno and Kiba simply nodded.

* * *

**Student Club Room, Same Time**

Virgil was standing outside the student council room waiting for Sona to tell him that it was okay for him to come in, Sona had told him to wait outside while she get her peerage in order since they had a new member and wanted to give him a small introduction so that he would not offend him in any way. Virgil had told Sona that it would be fine and he did not care much for formalities but was given the famous Stiri stare meaning that he would shut up and listen to her.

Something came to Virgil's mind as he quickly summoned his Astral to his side.

"Virgil-Sama, What do you need me for?" Astral said

"It is time. Can you call on my knights. guide them to this room and tell me once they arrive." Virgil calmly said.

"So the time for redemption has begun, so be it. I shall aid you to the best of my abilities." Astral said and disappeared into the air.

As soon as Astral had vanished a young bespectacled woman with black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye wearing blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses came up to him and said.

"My apologies for the long wait Dantalion-Sama my name is Tsubaki Shinra, Sona-Kaichou would see you now." She said as she led him into the student council room.

"Wow, she is just like a second Sona with longer hair. Sigh, why do they all have to be so uptight?" Virgil thought to himself as he followed Tsubaki-San into the student council room.

As Virgil entered the room, he saw Sona with her usual stoic appearance making him sweat drop a bit, wishing she would be more easy going once in a while. as he looked around the room, there were a bunch of people behind Sona staring at him. "Must be her peerage" Virgil thought to himself. "They seem head strong, i sense a dragon amongst them but they need to get stronger for the challenges ahead if this is all they can offer."Virgil thought

"Thank you for meeting with us Dantalion-Sama" Sona said as Virgil thought "You invited me here!, and what's with this Dantalion-Sama all of the sudden?"

"No need for formalities Sona-Chan, we've known each other for quite some time, you know you can call me by my first name right?" Virgil retorted

"Be that as it may, This is a formal meeting, to introduce my peerage to the new king that will be attending Kuoh, I plan to introduce them to Rias sometime in the future as well. " Sona said giving Virgil a slight glare for answering back to her.

"Fine Fine" Virgil said with laziness, "My name is Virgil Dantalion, Heir to the House Dantalion." Virgil said with a smirk as if humoring his childhood friend.

He was about to say something else but was cut off by a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up "HEY!, Don't disrespect Kaicho like that!, I don't care if you are a highclass devil!, I can still kick your ass!" as soon as he said that a loud roar was heard as the door was knocked down with force as a huge lion strolled into the room making the blonde boy back a way in fear but he couldn't take another step back as a couple of cross spears were thrown at him pinning him to the wall and now was staring at a man with an eye patch covering his left eye who was holding a blade directed at his throat.

"Say the word my king and I will gladly end his life now" said the man with an eye patch emotionless.

"Dante, let the boy go. We are not here to shed blood, I am meeting an old friend" Virgil said in a sigh. "Yukimura please retrieve your spears and await further instruction." Virgil said with a stern voice. He found out early that in dealing with Dante he had to be aloof, and make it sound as a favor and Yukimura responded best when ordered.

"Hai" Both said. as Dante retracted his blade and went to stand beside Virgil, Yukimura did the same once he retrieved his cross spears. "Astral, You may revert into your cub form it was just a misunderstanding"

Astral growled "Forgive me if I do not comply to your request, As I am not comfortable being unguarded after that incident, misunderstanding or not."

"Fine" Virgil said while rubbing his temples as he moved forward and bowed slightly with a frown, He swallowed his pride and said with all seriousness devoid of any emotion at all "I apologize If I may have sounded disrespectful to you earlier that was not my intent, However what the member of your peerage said was uncalled for and could have escalated into an ugly situation. My knights and familiar do not take lightly to threats made to me, and acted accordingly to what they thought was right" Virgil said as he stood straight from his bow leaking a bit of power from him and his knights followed to show how serious they were.

Sona's eyes widened at what Virgil had just said, she never saw those cold eyes before, It scared her, and the power he was leaking was suffocating as she was having a hard time breathing looking around she could see that her peerage were all on their knees including her Queen, all from a bit of killing intent being leaked from the 3 people standing in front of her. "Virgil-Kun, what happened all those years, what have you been doing?" Sona thought to herself, sighing in relief that the killing intent was gone, cursing Saji's stupidity calmed herself and bowed to Virgil and said. "I also apologize for the disrespect my peerage has shown, he has never fought a battle or met a higher class devil either than me, He will be punished later on I swear on the Stiri Family name" Sona's peerage followed their kings actions and bowed "We apologize as well" they said while glaring at Saji for making Sona bow.

Virgil sighed and told Sona to stand up and not to worry about it, He then looked towards the boy who verbally assaulted him "What is your name?" He said, his voice devoid of any emotion, Sona tried to go in between them fearing for the worst but were stopped by Virgil's knights.

"Do not interfere Stiri-Sama" Dante said

"Dantalion-Sama is a kind person, If the stories of what he told me about you were true he will not assault a member of your peerage since that will cause sadness to you and that is the last thing he would want, He just wants to test the boy's resolve" Yukimura said

Leaving a blushing Sona at the thought of Virgil telling stories about her to his friends and peerage, This left her wondering what kind of stories about her were told but she would get to that later.

"Genshirou Saji" Saji said introducing himself while going to his knees and bowing down to Virgil saying "I apologize for my earlier insult, I was thinking out of line"

"Tell me Genshirou-San, Do you regret standing up to defend your King?" Virgil said shocking everyone in the room except Dante and Yukimura. They were not expecting that, they were expecting that Virgil would lash out on Saji, not that they would complain because Saji had forgotten his place.

Saji was staring wide eyed at Virgil, before he finally replied "No, I do not regret standing up for my King" Saji said loud enough for everyone to hear

Virgil extended his hand to Saji shocking everyone again, Saji accepted and stood up. "Your resolve is strong. It is never wrong to stand up for your king if you feel they are disrespected. However, You should also be aware of who you speak to as you may not know the history between your King and the person she is talking to. Keep your head high Genshirou-San you defended your kings honor with pride knowing that the person in front of you is stronger" Virgil said as Saji nodded dumbly.

"Remember it does not matter how strong your opponent is, what matters is if you can stand up after being knocked down" Virgil said as he walked back to his knights.

"Now that's done, Since I am a guest here let me introduce you to me peerage first." Virgil stated as Sona nodded

Virgil signaled for Dante to start as Dante moved forward

Dante was a medium built man, with an athletic showing his toned muscles. He has Medium brown hair, a black eye-patch covering his left eye, an uncommon and original blue combat suit, golden crescent moon on the right sleeve of his suit. on the sides of his attire were 6 swords strapped tightly onto his belt.

"My name is Dante Masamune" as soon as Dante stated his name, Sona and her peerage's eyes widened at the name, "Is this the One Eyed Dragon of Oushuu" all of them thought.

"I am a Knight under my king Virgil Dantalion, I will not apologize for my actions earlier, however I will state that I will not act in violence unless my king is provoked. You may insult my appearance, you may call me names, I do not care. But insult or threat my king again. I will not hesitate to slay you" Dante said as he looked around the room to see if everyone was listening, Satisfied with the wide eyes that he saw he decided to drop a very large bomb on them.

"I am also known as the One-Eyed Dragon of Oushuu" he said confirming everyone's thoughts as Dante threw one of his swords up in the air and caught it. "This sword is dragon fang made from the fangs of the Telos Karma Dragon Tiamat" leaving everyone wide eyed again. "H-How did you get a fang from a dragon" Tsubaki asked.

"Simple.. I asked for it." Dante said as his arm was now covered in a blue gauntlet with silver fangs in a crescent shape formed around the sides of the gauntlet and an orange gem appearing in the middle of his gauntlet"I am the Telos Karma Dragon, " he stated as he turned his back on Sona and her group and proceeded to stand by Virgil's right side.

"Yukimura, You're up next" Virgil said with a smirk, enjoying the faces of shock and disbelief of everyone in room save for him and his knights.

Yukimura has a similar body build to Dante but his is much leaner compared to Dante's Athletic build, He wears a red long sleeve shirt, white cargo pants and red leg guards from his knees all the way down to his feet, he had two cross spears hanging on his back in an X position.

"My name is Sanada Yukimura My kings second knight and former leader of the Sanada Ten Braves of the Takeda Family." Yukimura said with a smile.

Yukimura began to turn around and walk back to Virgil,

"Wait!. that's it?" a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching green eyes said.

"Should I say something more?" Yukimura tilted his head to the side and asked confused.

"Well, umm. Its because Dante-San was so flashy, I thought you would be as well." said the girl with a slight blush on her face.

"Tsubasa-San, That is enough if Sanada-San does not want to tell us more about himself, do not pry" Said Sona in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

Yukimura walked back to his kings left side and waited for further instructions. "Well Stiri-San, That is my peerage, Unfortunately my bishop is off doing a task I assigned him to, and my Queen is currently with Gremory-San" Virgil said, while Sona nodded in understanding as she moved way for her peerage to introduce themselves

"As you already know my name is Tsubaki Shinra, Queen to Sona Stiri-Sama" Tsubaki said with a small bow.

"My name is Tsubasa Yura Rook to Sona-Sama" said the girl who questioned Yukimura a few moments ago.

"Genshirou Saji Pawn to Kaichou-Sama" Saji said as he took a step back and let a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes. Her hair featuring a pair of green clips.

"My name is Ruruko Nimura Pawn to Kaichou-Sama"

Next was a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She was also wears a blue headband.

"May name is Reya Kusaka, Bishop to Sona-Sama"

Beside Reya was a young girl with white in anime and blue-green eyes. she was wearing a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform

"My name is Momo Hanakai, Second Bishop to Sona-Sama"

Lastly was a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair featuring swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

"My name is Tomoe Meguri, Knight to Sona-Sama" She finished but was staring at Dante with starry eyes for some reason.

"You have a strong peerage Stiri-Sama, It was a pleasure to meet them, Now that introductions are done, can we please stop with the formalities as me and my knights are becoming very uncomfortable" Virgil said.

"Yes, we may drop the formalities Virgil-Kun" Sona finally said as she stared at Virgil,Dante and Yukimura Take a deep breath and slump their shoulders relaxing a bit.

She was about to say something but before she could speak, Tomoe who was staring at Dante for a while quickly ran up to him and grabbed him by his hands, and spoke a bit too fast for anyone to understand "isthatyoursword?! Itssuchapowerfullycoollookingsword! caniholdyoursword? caniuseitonce?! pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease"

Dante was looking at the Tomoe who was jumping up and down in front of him speaking at 40 miles per hour a shocked and confused look, He tried to cut her off, but she just kept asking more questions after questions, making a statement. For the first time in the 6 years i've known Dante I can actually see the fear in his eyes when speaking to the opposite sex as to no being able to understand a word Tomoe was saying, as me and Sona were chuckling barely able to control our laughter as Yukimura was already on the floor laughing to his hearts content.

Tsubasa however quickly saved Dante from any more questions, "Calm down Tomoe, Senpai can't answer any of your questions if you do no give him any time." Tomoe turned to Dante and smiled sheepishly as they made conversations while i took the time to talk to Sona,

"Ne, Sona-Chan, would it be possible to transfer Dante and Yukimura here?" Virgil asked

"That would not be a problem, Virgil-kun." Sona said as she smiled, It was a small smile, barely visible, but Virgil saw it, and smiled back. Virgil was about to say something but the floor began to rumble

"an earthquake?" Tsubaki inquired, Sona was about to agree but then

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"What was that?!" Yukimura asked, with a serious look on his face,

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

"Its coming from the Old School building where the Occult Research Club hold their meetings" Sona informed us, as we quickly left the room to see what was going on.

* * *

**Occult Research Club.**

Sirzech, Issei and Kiba were at the far corner of the Occult Research Club room, hugging each other as chairs, tables were flying around along with some lighting, ice and the power of destruction.

"Lucifer-Sama please stop them, please" Issei begged the Crimson Satan to stop them as he was scared out of his right mind.

"I maybe a Satan Issei, But even A Satan can be afraid of angry women" Sirzech said, as a chair landed infront of them making them back away even more.

"This is the first time you haven't commented on seeing oppai" Kiba stated trying to change the conversation

"How can I enjoy staring at everyone's Oppai, when one move from this spot can either freeze me, destroy me or shock me!" Issei retorted crying waterfall tears.

Kiba was about to reply when the Occult Research Club room doors opened showing Virgil, Dante and Yukimura weapons ready, looking to slay any danger, behind them was the Student council lead by Sona Stiri.

As soon as they all got into the room Virgil was staring at an half naked, Rias Gremory, Serafall Leviatan, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Silvia and Grafia Luciferge.

There was a long awkward silence until Serafall decided to rush into Virgil smashing his face onto her breasts "VI-TAN! YOUR HERE!, TELL THEM THAT SO-TAN IS THE ONLY GIRL FOR YOU AND YOU WONT HAVE ANYONE ELSE" Serafall said in the most serious tone she can say.

"Onee-Sama!, please act like a Maou!" Sona said

"But SO-TAN!, They were all trying to take vi-tan from you!" Serafall retorted

"That doesn't matter Onee-Sama!, Because they can't!" Sona said all too quickly as everyone just stared at her wide eyed including Virgil.

"Now please all of you get dressed!" Sirzech decided to chime in,

"please do, My knights might die from blood loss" Virgil also added.

"ufufufu, It seems like Virgil-kun can resist a womans body, Can It be that he is so comfortable with a womans body that he doesn't seem flustered anymore." Akeno teased as Rias and Sona stared at Virgil wanting to get a response.

"Umm.. Welll.. You seee.." Virgil struggled to find the right words to speak

"Well?" Rias and Sona said together.

"Because he has been sharing a bed with me for years," Silvia stated with confidence as Grafiya nodded with her sisters actions clearly approving it.

"VIRGIL" Rias, Sona and even Akeno said staring at him with their auras growing darker. Thankfully he was saved by Sirzech who wanted to get back on topic now.

"We will take about this later Virgil" Sona said with a stern voice.

Virgil was in the middle of the room, standing right infront of Rias's desk while everyone else was seated around the couch, Kiba and Tomoe were standing beside each other their backs leaning on the wall, while Dante and Yukimura were standing infront of the door making sure that their king was not interupted, as the pawns and bishops of both peerages left the 3 kings and queens of kuoh to discuss matters.

"So, why are you here Virgil?" Rias said, deciding to break the Ice.

"Khaos Brigade" Virgil said in a cold voice.

"What is Khaos Birgade?" Sona asked, now in her analitical stiri self

however it was not Virgil who answered but Sirzech.

"That is none of your concern at the moment, The reason Virgil is here is because he was recently promoted to Ultimate Class Devil" Sirzech said shocking everyone in the room save for Virgil's peerage.

"Onii-Sama, What does that have to do with him being here?" Rias asked.

This time it was Serafall who asnwered "Vi-Tan is here on assignment to investigate Khaos Brigade and Protect the both of you since you are related to the current maou"

"But why now? Where were you for the last 7 years? There are questions that I want answered now Virgil" Sona said

"I know everyone has been saying that you never left your home, but we find that hardly believable, seeing as you have Sanada of the Brave Ten and One-Eyed Telos Karma Dragon as your knights" Rias added

"I will tell you both all in due time" was all Virgil added.

"Fine, but what does being related to the maou have anything to do with us?" Sona asked

Virgil looked at Sirzech and Serafall looking for the okay signal to continue to talk, once they both nodded, Virgil inwardly sighed to and said.

"We Believe That The Khaos Brigade is being lead by the former Leaders of the Old Maou Faction, " Virgil said with venom in his voice as his anger reaches maximum output and starts leaking killing intent bringing everyone below Maou level to their knees, Serafall places a hand on Virgil's shoulder and tries to calm him down.

"Forgive me, But I will not let the both of you be harmed because of those old fools" Virgil stated

Rias and Sona were just staring at him, not knowing what to say, their queens speechless. Silvia on the other hand was looking worriedly at Virgil.

Kiba and Tomoe were listening intently as this will no doubt affect all of them.

Dante and Yukimura reminiscing on the promise that Virgil made to them 4 years ago

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Dante and Yukimura were sparring with each other trying to get stronger, trying to avenge the death of their parents. Trying to lean on each other for strength. Once rivals turned to friends that share the same pain._

_"Is that them Silvia?" Virgil asked._

_"Yes my King, The Decedents of the First warlords of Japan, Dante Masamune the IV and Sanada Yukimura the III"_

_"Interesting they are strong, but what drives them?" Virgil asked._

_Virgil ran up to the both of them quickly as he lunged forward catching the tip of Dante's sword with his fingers and grasping Yukimura's spears. Both Dante and Yukimura were shocked and decided to jump back_

_"Who are you?!" Yukimura demanded._

_"You smell like them?!" Dante added._

_"You smell like the people who killed our parents!" Both Dante and Yukimura Shouted as the lunged forward to strike Virgil_

_"Hmm, Blinded with anger, Let us test your resolve then" Virgil said with a smirk and began to race between the gap between him and Dante and Yukimura to engage them in close quarter combat._

_For the next few minutes Dante and Yukimura were attacking at the same time, with a series of hard and fast jabs and strikes, which Virgil was able to doge and block effectively enough, Although Virgil was having some difficulty as he was unfamiliar with the Hand to Hand Combat style that both Dante and Yukimura used, It was not your typical fighting style._

_As Virgil was blocking and dodging Dante and Yukimura's jabs and punches, Dante saw a sight opening as he signaled to Yukimura to attack low, which Yukimura tried a low leg sweep that he knew would fail, as Virgil jumped to doge the sweep, Dante quickly reacts and appears behind Virgil in blinding speed as he tried to deliver a hard elbow strike to Virgil's head, Unfortunately Virgil blocked the elbow strike by catching Dante's Elbow with his left hand. Not to be demoralized Dante tried to deliver a hard and precise knee strike to Virgil's left side, but yet again Virgil was able to block it with his right elbow._

_In an Impressive feat of flexibility and Agility Yukimura quickly took the opportunity to push himself off the ground and do a mid air spin kick and hit the right side of Virgl's head, Unfortunately, Virgil somehow saw this coming and threw Dante Yukimura's way that sent them both crashing down hard to the ground._

_Dante was the first to get up followed by Yukimura, "Well that was exiting" Virgil said as he was leaning against a nearby tree, when upon seeing Virgil Dante quickly spun around and readied his blade. "Yukimura stay out of this, His head is mine" Dante boldly stated as Yukimura nodded knowing that this was more about Dante's pride rather than revenge._

_When Virgil saw Dante draw out his katana that was strapped to his back, he raised one eyebrow wondering what Dante was going to do next. Which made his eyes widen a bit when Dante charged at him with impressive speed that could easily rival a low class knight and Dante was just human._

_Virgil had been able to dodge several of Dante's sword slashes, but just barely, quickly realizing that he underestimated the boy, Virgil quickly summoned Dainsleif to his side and used it to block Dante's sword strikes and slashes._

_For the next few minutes Virgil and Dante traded blows with one another, where Virgil had to admit that he was impressed with Dante's sword skill more than his hand to hand combat, "They would make perfect knights." Virgil thought_

_But as impressed as Virgil was with Dante, he utterly flabbergasted when Dante started to channel lighting into his katana, increasing the length and density along with the sharpness of the blade, He then tried to cut through Dainsleif but shocked that he was unable to, Virgil parried Dante's sword upward forcing Dante to drop his weapon, as Virgil slashed Dainsleif down with force Yukimura quickly made a move, to get Dante out, Pride or no Pride he would not let his friend/rival die on him._

_As Dainsleif made its way down to the ground and created a massive shockwave that threw Dante and Yukimura to the nearby tree._

_"What kind of monster is he?!" Yukimura thought to himself_

_"We can't win, were going to die here!" Dante said between sobs._

_"Is this how it ends, not being able to avenge our parents." Yukimura said._

_Virgil slowly made his way towards Dante and Virgil, and said "Do you want power? power to avenge your family?" he stated calmly_

_Dante and Yukimura looked at him like he was crazy, Yes he was strong, but he was the same age as them, how could he possibly be able to give them power?, but they played along none the less._

_"My parents were killed the same way your parents were." Virgil said, as Dante and Yukimura had shocked expressions on their faces, Virgil took the chance to continue. _

_"The difference between you and me is that your human.. while I, am a Devil" as soon as Virgil said that 3 pairs of jet black bat like wings appeared on his back as he leaked out a bit of power to give Dante and Yukimura a feel of what they can obtain._

_"What I am asking you, Is your resolve strong enough. Will you turn into a Devil like me?, The same being that murdered your parents?" Virgil asked devoid of emotion_

_Dante was the first to speak up "Yes, I don't care about becoming a devil. It doesn't matter to me as long as justice is served." Virgil nodded and smiled a bit at the resolve Dante showed, he then looked at Yukimura._

_"I don't mind being a monster, at least as a monster I will have the strength to destroy other monsters that kill for the sake of killing. I'll be like a monster hero!" Yukimura said, Trying to be his cheerful self._

_"Good, your resolves are strong, Just know that once I turn you into devils that would mean that the both of you would become my servants."_

_Dante and Yukimura stared at each other and back to Virgil for a few minutes before they said_

_"Just promise us, That when the time comes to take down the people who murdered our family Do not stop us, even if it means loosing our lives." Dante said to which Yukimura whole heartedly agreed to._

_"I promise" was Virgil's reply. "Now lay down, and I will begin the Ritual."_

_As Yukimura layed down, Virgil began to chant. "I Virgil Dantalion, Heir to the House of Dantalion Command thee Sanada Yukimura The III, To rise again and Become my Knight!. Now Rise and Live for my Sake." Virgil finished as he did the same thing with Dante but the difference was it took a mutation piece to Reincarnate Dante, Virgil did not know why, but was keen on finding out what made Dante take his only mutation piece._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"That is the reason why I am here Sona-Chan, Rias. I will protect the both of you even at the cost of my life!. It was the promise I made to the both of you when we were younger, and I intend to live up to my word." Virgil stated with resolve that would not be rattled.

"Alright" Both Rias and Sona said, and Sirzech and Serafall smiled knowing that a person as capable as Virgil would be looking out for their sisters.

**TO BE CONTINUED. :)**

* * *

**AN: So how was it? How was the introduction to the new characters especially the knights? I apologize in if I wasn't able to write much about Sona and Virgil, I'm still thinking how I should make it. **

**Virgil Dantalions Peerage**

**Queen: Silvia Luciferge**

**Knight : Dante Masamune**

**Knight : Sanada Yukimura **

**HAREM : SONA, RIAS, SILVIA. maybe Akeno, don't want it to be more that 5 girls. will have trouble writing about it later on.**

**I'll do Silvia's Backstory at the end of the Riser Arc. **

**Who can guess who the bishop is gonna be? :) I'm thinking someone from code breaker or someone from Fairy tail. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This Chapter Is The Beginning Of The Asia and The Fallen Angels Arc. Asia will still be reincarnated as a part of the Gremory Peerage.**

**By the way. Would you guys like to see Virgil's peerage vs Riser? or keep it canon with Rias vs Riser?**

**And what do you guys think? Should I keep the fallen angels alive? Or just some of them alive? Maybe make Raynare, Millet, Kalawarner and Donasheek pawns? or kill them all. **

**Special Thanks to fikataa90 For helping out with some suggestions. :))  
**

**"DRAGON TALKING"**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Runaway Nuns, Stray Devils and A Love Challenge**

* * *

Virgil was in his home leaning beside the window gazing upon the night sky, He was lost in thought wondering how all this will play out. He was worried not for himself, but for Sona and Rias. They have never seen battle outside of the occasional stray devil, which most of the time Sirzech and Serafall made sure that it was a stray that they could handle. This time, in the near future everything is going to be a battle of life and death. He did not notice Silvia's presence in the room along with Dante and Yukimura's.

"Virgil" Silvia said breaking Virgil away from his thoughts

"Yes Silvia?" Virgil replied

"Were just worried about you." Silvia said

Virgil took a deep breath and sighed, knowing full well what Silvia and his knights were worried about.

"It cannot be helped Silvia-Chan, we just have to make sure that everyone is ready when the time comes" Virgil said with a smile, brushing off their worry, while a blush spread across Silvia's face at hearing the term for endearment from Virgil

"Ne, Silvia-San, are you sick? your all red" Yukimura asked

"She is not sick Yukimura, she is red because she was thinking about ecchi things" Dante told his friend

"BAKAS!" a beet red Silvia shouted while she proceeded to chase the knights with ice pikes flying all over the place.

Virgil couldn't help but laugh at the antics of his own peerage, He often wondered where would he be now if Silvia, Dante and Yukimura weren't here with him.

Virgil then decided to save his knights from a females righteous fury.

"Dante," said seriously

"Yes King-Sama?" Dante said while he knelt down with is hand in a fist placed over his heart.

"I need you to watch over Genshirou and Hyoudou. Train them, If what Rias and Sona said is correct, They posses the Prison Dragon Virtra and the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig"

"Hai, King-Sama, however I must inform you, Tiamat does not take kindly to Ddraig, and might not agree to me helping the host of the Heavenly Dragon" Dante replied

"Fine, Talk to Tiamat, see if you can convince her to agree." Virgil said as he began to address the group

"You, Silvia and Yukimura have been enrolled in Kuoh Academy and will start tomorrow, I want all of you on full alert, we have been receiving disturbing news as Fallen Angels are gathering in this city. This is Devil Territory, and I want to make sure that they aren't doing anything stupid. " Virgil said as he took a pause to look at his Queen and Knights to make sure that they understand the situation before continuing.

"Yukimura, I want you to look after Rias and her peerage, train them, become their bodyguard." Virgil said

"HAI! King-Sama"

"Silvia, I want you to do the same for Sona and her peerage" Virgil said

"I refuse Virgil" she said almost devoid of any emotion, leaving Virgil a bit wide eyed, since this was the first time Silvia had denied his request when he was as serious as he is now.

"State your reason' Virgil said coldly

"Because it would mean that you will be left unguarded. with Dante training and protecting the two dragons and Yukimura watching over the Gremory peerage, It would be unwise if you would send me to watch over the Stiri peerage leaving you unguarded" Silvia stated in a sagely tone while both Dante and Yukimura nodded and agreed with Silvia's statement.

"I will not be unguarded my Queen," Virgil stated as emotions came back to his voice, happy that his peerage cared so much for his safety.

Silvia's eyes widened at the statement, while Dante and Yukimura just had a wide grin on their faces.

"When?" was all Silvia asked

"In two days, now if you don't mind. I would like to take a stroll around town" was all Virgil said as he turned around and proceeded to leave, leaving Silvia, Dante and Yukimura one thought in their minds. "Things are going to get interesting with her around" as they all retired for the night.

* * *

**Somewhere down the road Issei POV**

Issei was currently pedaling his bicycle at full throttle, He was handing out leaflets that had what you would call an easy to use magic circle on them. Rias explained to him earlier that when a human's greed was strong they would take the leaflets with the instant magic circle on them and wish for what they want and we will be summoned in front of them. Rias also handed Issei a portable machine with a display monitor that would show Issei a map of the town that could sense the level of greed of a human and he would be passing out the leaflets to,

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! I've been doing this over and over again!, It cannot be helped, It cannot be helped!. After all I'am a Devil" Isse said screaming to the heavens

While Issei was busy riding to his next destination, he couldn't help but think back to the day i found out he was a Devil was the day he found out that he was one of those Sacred Gear possessors and It was Yuu.. no Reynare a Fallen Angel that killed him,

* * *

**FLASHBACK ISSE'S POV**

_"Whaaat?!" where the screams of Issei_

_"Those who get reincarnated as a Devil from being a human have to become a swevant of the Devil who reincarnated them. Its more like a rule for Devils" Rias replied_

_"What? I'm her sevant? It might not be bad to become a servant of a beauty with big oppai!, but still" was Issei's thoughts_

_"But there are certain ranks among Devils, It is something called a peerage where we use the evil piece system, I have my own peerage where you are a part of it, The place of your birth and your family background plays a huge role in it. but there have also been Devils who have risen up from low class devil to a high class devil" Rias continued_

_"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it." Issei compained_

_Senpai starts whispering into my ears while I'm complaining._

_Her crimson hair smells so nice. It feels like my brain will paralysed. Oh, is this also demonic power? Issei thought_

_"By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?" Rias whispered_

_Issei's eyes widened "!" _

_"How!?" Issei shouted_

_The words came out of my mouth before I tried to think about it._

_"My perverted guts, it's quite remarkable if it's this bad. Wait, this may be the work of the demonic-power Senpai cast onto me. Even I think I have a high tension than I usually do". Issei thought to himself_

_"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is." Rias explained_

_"So, I'm servant after all." Issei said with a low sigh_

_"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils, those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town." Rias said_

_"So Devils were always nearby then!?" Issei asked_

_"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."_

_"What!? So the reason I summoned Senpai was because I had a strong greed!, T-Then! That means I can also get a peerage with how I do things!?" Issei asled_

_"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though." Rias replied_

_"Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"_

_Issei shouted inside this clubroom._

_"Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!? I-I can have sex with them as well, right!?" Issei asked with a perverted face that made Koneko flinch a bit while Kiba sweatdropped_

_"Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your servants." Rias told Issei_

_"Something like that is actually possible!?, In the real world and also as a human, it's really hard to build your own harem. There's no way you can gather herds of girls if you are just an ordinary human, I don't even have a single girlfriend. Well, I did, but I was killed by my ex-girlfriend. It's different now! Now I can…!" Issei thought to himself_

_"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself any more! I can probably throw away my porn magazine that I am secretly hiding—" _

_Issei stopped what I was about to say, and then started thinking about the decision I'm about to make._

_"No. Not the porno magazine. Not that. I can't throw that away. That's my treasure. I could still use that until my mum finds out about it! This and that is a different issue. Yeah. It's a different issue!"_

_"Fufu. This boy really is funny." Akeno said_

_Rias-senpai is also laughing as if she finds me really amusing._

_"Ara ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like, I think I have a very idiotic brother now". Akeno said_

_Even Himejima-senpai is laughing while saying "Ufufu". Issei thought to himself_

_"Anyway, Ise. You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage." Rias asked_

_"Yes, Rias-senpai!"_

_"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'." Rias corrected_

_"Buchou? Can't I call you Onee-sama?" Issei asked getting carried away a bit but continued none the less_

_"I always wanted a "Onee-sama". It's not even a yuri situation, but all of the guys have a desire to call an older beauty a Onee-sama."_

_Rias-senpai thought about it seriously for a while, and then shook her head._

_"Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called Buchou has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that." Rias told Issei_

_"Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a Devil!" Issei exclaimed exited_

_At my words—Buchou puts on a devilish smile. It seems like she is truly happy._

_"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man." Rias said_

_Buchou starts to touch my chin with her fingers._

_I will awaken as a Devil while serving under her from now on! No, I will rise up!, This should be fine!.After all, I can't revert back to being a human any more right? Then, I will just have to walk straight ahead!. I've already accepted the situation I am in. It might sound stupid, but its fine I guess. I have already convinced myself. It's more like my perverted guts are functioning to the MAX! It's also because my tension is high too. I'm relieved that I'm a guy who works for his ambition towards sex! Rather than thinking about the new world I stepped my foot in, I will just enjoy my current life. Issei thought to himself_

_"I'm going to become a Harem-King!" Issei shouted _

_With this, I became a member of the Occult Research Club._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Since that day, I've become Rias-buchou's servant and I have been working a lot.

First, we gather at the old school building at night.

This is because we Devils can use our power more sufficiently at night.

The unknown phenomenon that happens to me is the power of a Devil.

Since I'm a Devil, my power increases during night time. It's such a wonderful thing.

But the reason why I feel weak in the morning is also due to me being a Devil. Devil hates light. It seems the stronger the power of light is, the more lethal it becomes to our bodies.

Lights are poisonous—

That's what I was told by Buchou.

It seems like the Fallen Angels and the Angels who uses light as their weapon is the natural enemies of Devils. I was told to run away if I ever encounter them. But once you get used to it, it seems like you will be okay under the sun.

The reason why I'm weak in the morning is because I was resurrected as a Devil recently and my body can't stand the morning light.

It seems like I will get used to it after a while.

The reason why I was left alone when I was resurrected as a Devil was because she wanted me to realise the changes in my body by myself.

She was planning to tell me the truth and was waiting for the right time.

That was the day when I was attacked by the guy wearing the suit, so I certainly feel like it was destiny.

Anyway, I'm working hard as Rias Gremory's Servant Devil.

Since I just became a Devil, I was told to study about the Devils' society and how it works. I was told there were two more Devil Kings in the area, Sona Stiri, who was actually Souna Shitori the student council president and Virgil Dantalion the new transfer student.

I was ordered to give out these leaflets at night, so I can get used to it.

I thought my parents will get worried if I was gone every night but Buchou said this to me with a smile.

"That day, I did all the necessary things when I met your parents, so it's fine".

Certainly, my parents did not even get mad when I come home late after finishing my work.

They would just say "Welcome home".

Hmm, Buchou's demonic-power is amazing.

Speaking about amazing, I was really amazed how much authority Buchou has in the academy. The academy we go to is Buchou's territory. That's why she is like the controller of the academy behind the scene.

It seems like the person in the highest position in our academy have ties with the Devils and therefore can't oppose the people from the House of Gremory.

In other words, the academy is basically Buchou's personal belonging.

That's also the reason why we are able to enter the school at night.

And now back to my current work.

Every day, I go around the town on my bicycle, posting a leaflet which can summon Rias Gremory's group inside the mailboxes by using a mysterious device.

It seems like the device I'm holding onto is a secret machine developed by the technology of the Devils.

It has a shape of those current portable game devices.

There's a screen, and it has buttons. It's a touch-pen type device. So it comes with a touch-pen.

And I'm using the device the way I was told to.

The monitor displays the map of the town I live in, Buchou's territory.

Each Devil is given a certain territory in the human world, and they can only do their job within their territory.

Our job in other words, we get summoned, we then make contract, and then we grant their wish.

As a price, we receive an award fitting for the particular wish they make. It can be money, an object, and at times even their life.

Well, it seems like there are not any contractors who will go far to use their life to make a wish.

Even if there was a person like that, it usually gets cancelled since the price doesn't match up with their wish.

According to Buchou, "People's values aren't equal".

Yup, it's harsh.

And the light flashing on the monitor shows the houses where people with a lot of greed live.

So I go to these areas to hand out the leaflet which comes with a magic-circle.

As long as there are lights flashing on the monitor, my work isn't finished.

Because I turned into a Devil, other people and even the police don't pay attention to me. Since I'm already active as a Devil, humans don't realise my presence when I'm working.

I have been pedalling my bicycle every day, but the light displayed on the monitor never disappears.

That's how much humans are being with strong greed.

Once you make a wish, it apparently becomes an addiction to keep on wishing for other ones.

Making a contract is basically limited to occur at night. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and God. That is the part that I still don't understand.

The leaflets can only be used once, so once they use it, then I will have to hand it out again.

In other words, my work will last forever.

Well, thanks to that, Rias-buchou and the others can continue to be active and we never run out of jobs. So we are certainly increasing our point as being a Devil.

It seems like we get acknowledged by the King of Devils if we keep on making contracts and granting the wish of a human.

I see. So if I continue working like this, then I will be able to receive a peerage from the King!

So it's better to take on bigger jobs.

I want it! I also want to make a contract!

"Uoooooooooooooooooooh! I want to be surrounded by girls soon as I caaaaan!" Issei shouts

But right now, I have to be patient and keep on doing these simple tasks!

But how long do I have to continue doing this…

* * *

**With Virgil**

Virgil was currently taking a stroll out in the town, when he noticed Rias's new pawn shouting things like I will be Harem King and what not.

"hahaha, The kid is certainly interesting, and to think he holds the Red Dragon Emperor within him, I wonder If Rias noticed" Virgil thought to himself.

but was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here? If it isn't the Devil Trash. Here you were all this time filthy trash" said Reynare

"Hmm? I know, right? It shouldn't have you taken this long for you to have found me." Virgil replied

"What?" Reynare replied a bit confused at the situation.

"Hmm?" Virgil muttered as he looked up at Reynare "Fallen Girl, How can I help you?" Virgil said with a mocking tone

"Yes, You can help me" the Fallen Angel sneered, forming a light spear in her hand. "Please help me, and JUST DIE!"

Virgil quickly summoned Dainsleif to his side and slashed down on the light spear, smashing it.

"Two days ago, you interfered with my mission and prevented me from killing that useless boy" Reynare said with disgust, "and now I'll return the favor and. -"

"Lame." was all Virgil said cutting Raynare off before she could finish, Virgil turned his back on her and began walking away

Raynare blinked, before beginning to boil in anger, How dare this worthless piece of Devil trash, who isn't even two decades old ignore her and walk away.

"ENOUGH! I GROW TIRED OF THIS NONESENSE!' Raynare snapped while throwing another lightspear she had formed to Virgil. "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

After a series of light spears after light spears after light spears. Raynare finally exhausted herself after Virgil just kept dodging like it was nothing, she found herself panting as she formed another light spear thinking "This isn't suppose to happen, I had planned everything, find the boy who interrupted her and kill him" But here Raynare was, reduced to playing darts with light spears.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?" Raynare finally yelled out with her frustration finally hitting a boiling point.

"If your done now, Can I go now? I have school tomorrow and I prefer not to be late" Virgil said yawning.

"GAAAAAAH!" Raynare began to scream making Virgil sigh as he dodges another wave of light spears. "Just Stay Still Already!, You... YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!"

"Ummm, How about no?" Virgil responded aridly,

"NO?! YOU DIE NOW!" Raynare said as she finally charges at him, tired of throwing light spears around deciding to simply insert her light spear into Virgil manually, "I intened to make you summer for making me waste my precious time!" Reynare shouted

But before she could reach him, Virgil sighed again while the air around him grew colder, dropping to below zero degrees, He slowly bent down and touched the floor muttering the words "Ice Magic: Ice Floor" Making Raynare slip falling face first to the floor, and too add insult to injury, she skidded on her face to meet Virgil's feet.

"Ouch, .. That's gonna leave a mark," Virgil winced remembering the one time that the same thing happened to him when Silvia decided to go Ice Skating,

Raynare on the other hand, Her frustration had just reached of level 9000, and the accumulated embarrassment she had to endure when the news about her getting her ass handed to her by some Devil got to her partners, who laughed at her goof-up instantly and her insecurity went sky high, not only that, but the mask she wears whenever she is around anyone was completely forgotten die to the overall stress she had to deal with since she failed to murder Issei, Once everything was out of the way, Raynare did what every high school girl would do when they were too frustrated and embarrassed and couln not endure something like that anymore.

She cried, like a baby.

Her high pitched cry could have possibly be heard if she hadn't set up a barrier around them in the first place. "Why?!, What's with this stupid devil?! I just have to kill him, but I can't even do that!. I'm useless, no wonder everyone around me laughs at me!" Raynare cried

Virgil shifted uncomfortable as he gazed at the Fallen Angel in front of him cry her eyes out, It isn't everyday that you see a Fallen Angel Crying her eyes out, and to Virgil, He just could not ignore a girl when she was crying, Even if she was a Fallen Angel, Its just impolite and unmanly.

Virgil sighed and said "Geez, If you were not so light spear happy. I would have thought that you were actually kind of cute" Virgil said as he grabbed the crying girls hand to pull her up

Raynare sniffled a but before she had realized who she was crying in front of and tried to break free fighting down a blush that was forming on her face. "No!, Let go!, I still need to teach you-!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, teach me whatever the hell you would like" Virgil cutted her of and carried her piggyback style, causing her to blush ferociously. "You can say whatever you would like, I'm a bit hungry now so why don't we get something to eat."

"Listen to me Damnit!" Raynare's cries were systematically ignored as Virgil ran to the nearest ice cream shop.

"Huuuu, I can't believe I had to suffer such an embarrassment" Raynare sniffled as Virgil handed her some ice cream

"Wasn't that your fault?' Virgil deadpanned making Raynare flinch. "Well it was pretty obvious, So I guess I'll interrogate you for a bit"

Raynare sniffled again, and scowled. "Why am I being interrogated by a devil of all people!?" She said

"Well you could't kill me even if you tired, I think I made that point very clear by now," Virgil reminded her "and your still here meaning that you are interested in me somehow, or that your mind is all kinds of messed up. " Virgil remarked making Raynare blush that would put a tomato to shame

"S-Shut up! Fine! I'll answer your questions, so get it over with" Raynare snapped, before turning away to hide her blushing face.

"Why are you operating in Devil Territory"

"... Orders'

"From who?"

"Azazel-Sama of course!" Raynare said while she went into fangirl mode, but quickly snapped out of it, something Virgil was grateful for, He didn't feel like dealing with fangirls at the moment

"Ahh, The Governor of The Fallen"

"Yes"

"And did Azazel order it to you directly?"

"Yes, he told me and three others to watch over Hyoudou Issei"

"Hmmm, Watch? Then why did you kill Hyoudou-San, Huh?" Virgil said finally putting some venom into the question. All of his questions so far were out of simple curiosity that he wanted to know for the hell of it, This time, It was an actual demand

"A-Azazel-Sama changed the order" Raynare stuttered at Virgil's intense gaze while fighting down another blush that was threatening to form on her cheeks.

"Did he order it directly as well?" Virgil asked not removing his gaze on Raynare for a moment.

"No... Kokabiel-Sama was the one who told up" Raynare answered with a looked that showed that she was genuinely confused at how the questions were leading to this

"I see," Virgil stated, while he was thinking that Raynare and her companions were being manipulated

There was silence for a few moments before Raynare decided to speak up.

"Why didn't you kill me? Your a Devil and I am a Fallen Angel, We're mortal enemies. So why?. Why didn't you kill me?"

"You just don't strike me as an evil person, A little crazy in the head, but not an evil person" Virgil stated making Raynare stare at Virgil in utter disbelief

"How would you know if I'm not an evil person or not, I attacked you, Both our races hate each other. So why in the seven hells would you say something like that' Raynare questioned as her hair shadowed over her eyes, covering the fact that she began to tear up from his words.

"It doesn't matter if I am a Devil or that you are a Fallen Angel, I never judge anyone until I see the real them" Virgil said as Raynare remained quiet. "I saw it on your eyes back then. you were a bit hesitant on killing that kid, you couldn't bring yourself to simply kill an innocent person, But once you forced yourself to throw that light spear I saw regres in your eyes. I can see through your mask Raynare, I can see the pain in your eyes. The struggles you've faced. I can see it all so clearly, I can see the resolve you have when you decided to follow your leader, but I also saw that you were a kind person. Your eyes are a window to your soul Raynare, and I can see it all too clearly. Let me help you Raynare, It doesn't matter if you are a Fallen angel, To me you are someone I can possibly see as a friend that needs a second chance in life" Virgil said

"SHUT UP!" Raynare snapped back at Virgil making him step back a bit at the sudden outburst "You do not know anything about me!. The struggles I had to endure, The sins I have to carry, You don't know what it feels like to be abandoned, what it feels like to be alone. The only person who knows my pain is Kalawarner and only because we both had similar pasts, Both of us were left alone in this world until we found each other!" Raynare said as tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

Virgil tool a moment before saying "I do know your pain, Raynare-Chan" Virgil said softly with a smile on his face making Raynare blush at what he called her, Before she was about to snap at him again, She saw Virgil's sword Dainsleif as he was holding the hilt of his sword. "This sword holds alot of sins in it, The since that I accept from him, Loneliness, My entire family was killed when I was a mere child, The struggles I had to face were anything but small, I had to sacrifice this body of mine many of times to protect those who I have left." Virgil said softly as Raynare was looking at him in awe in a whole new light. "Raynare-Chan, I am a friend and I always protect my friends, Let me help you" Virgil said as he offers his hand to her

"T-Thank you, but you cannot help me" Raynare whispers as Virgil saw tears falling down her cheeks, but what surprised him even more was the smile she had on her face, be fore she flew off towards the sky.

"We will meet again Raynare-Chan" Virgil muttered to himself as he turned towards his home.

"Protect me huh? That would be nice" Raynare muttered as she watched Virgil walk home from the skies.

* * *

**The Next Day with Issei.**

Issei was walking towards school, thinking about what he would do after class, or if Rias had anything for him to do. He still hadn't met the other two kings, maybe she would introduce them to him.

"Hawaau!"

When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…A-Are you okay?"

I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me?

I take her hand to lift her up.

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

Then my eyes move towards her face, My heart is taken by her instantly.

A blonde hair beauty is standing front of me.

Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…

…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?" The Sister asked as she looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…" Issei said

I can't say it. There's no way that I can tell her I was fascinated with her. Rather, this girl is _it_. Yeah, I'm talking about that. Yes, that. She looks exactly like my ideal girl (Blonde beauty version)! Of course I would be attracted to her! It feels like I need to continue talking to her! Is this is a _flag_!? I'm thinking something selfish like that. Issei thought to himself

Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one. Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"T-Traveling?" I asked

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she bows her head.

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is also having a tough time. Issei thought

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" The sister said

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese. The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Buchou told me before. Issei thought

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese." The voice of Rias suddenly appeared in Isse's head

Yeah, its happening just like Buchou said. Issei said

During the English lecture, I heard everything in Japanese. I was shocked. When I was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, I somehow read it and all of my classmates looked shocked.

Of course they would. Since I can speak English naturally now, so obviously my classmates will be shocked. Even the teacher froze because of it. Well, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it's limited to sound only. But that's good enough. It's too amazing if I can exchange language anywhere in the world. Just like that, I turned into an "international" high school student without any requirements. Issei thought to himself before saying

"I think I might know where the Church is." Isse said "I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church. But is that Church still even used?" Issei thought

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" The sister exclaimed

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute. Issei thought to himself

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction. Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with. But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I took this Sister to the Church.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over.

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park. Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.

I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The sister said as she pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee.

What's that? Demonic-powers? Buchou said that it can only be used by Devils and someone related to Devils so it can't be.

When I looked carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear. Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury? I thought to myself until it hit me "Sacred Gear" Issei muttered to himself

A special power which is bestowed upon certain people. I think that's what Kiba said before. I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my left arm ache. This has to be related. Did my Sacred Gear react with her Sacred Gear? Is it responding to it? Issei thought

When I looked again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

"Amazing" Issei said

The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." The Sister said as she pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to." She said while she laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan." She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power?…" I asked

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something. I probably shouldn't get too deep into it. Issei thought

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church. We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes. Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember. I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside. Issei thought

CHILLS CHILLS CHILLS

I have chills, and sweats are coming out of my body. It's been like this since before.

I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me. Even Buchou said that I should never get close to a Church or a shrine very strongly.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad." Sister said while she shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has.

"Oh, so this is the right place. That's good. I shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark so I should be going now." I told the sister

It's a waste to say good bye to a beauty like her, but I'm a Devil and she is a nun. Love between different sides may sound romantic, but this would be a different case. That's because I'm getting really scared of the Church. My whole body won't stop shaking. This sign of fear must be a special trait for Devils. It feels like I'm a frog being watched by a snake. No, rather I'm a frog who doesn't know what to do after being found by the snake. Issei thought to himself

"Please wait!" The sister said

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—" The sister said before I cut her off

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going." I told her

She's troubled. She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?" I said to her

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!" the now known Asia said

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again." I told her

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!" She said a bit to exited

Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight.

I understood that she is a good girl.

But I didn't notice that someone was watching the whole thing.

* * *

Up on the roofs was Dante who was watching the whole exchange with a critical eye.

"Hmmmm, So the possessor of twilight healing is here as well, and she's associated with the Fallen, Virgil would want to hear about this."

**[Dante, Is that the host of Ddraig?]**

"Yes Tiamat, He is the new Red Dragon Emperor, and the one along with the host of Virtra that Virgil asked me too look after" Virgil replied to his dragon

**[I sense that Ddraig has not yet been awakened, and the boy doesn't even have the magic power to awaken him]**

"It seems that way Tiamat, But that is why Virgil has requested us to look after the boy, after all. even I can tell that things are going to get messy"

**[As much as I would hate to help that damn red dragon, but you are right. I sense that the white one has already awakened]**

Dante's eyes widened for a second "I should report to Virgil now, He needs to know about this. Thank you Tiamat"

**[Don't mention it. Awaken me when Ddraig has awakened, You should be more than enough to train the boy for now]**

With that Dante made his way to Kuoh Academy to start his first day as a student with Yukimura and Silvia much to his dismay.

* * *

**With Virgil and his peerage**

They were currently walking towards the Occult Research Club, To inform them about Dante taking over Issei's training along with Saji's. They had just come from the Student Council Room to which they informed Sona about their plans, To say that she was quite annoyed with the fact the Silvia was tasked in watching her and her peerage.

**FLASHBACK**

_Virgil entered the Student council room along with his peerage Silvia his Queen, Dante and Yukimura his Knights. They had just finished the paperwork that Sona had given them to create their own club as a cover for Virgil and his peerage, they decided instead of creating a club, they dubbed themselves as the Disciplinary Committee. but the students were calling them the Queen and Knights of Kuoh Academy much to the annoyance of Virgil and his peerage,_

_"Good afternoon Sona-Chan!" Virgil said in a happy tone_

_"Good afternoon Virgil-Kun" Sona replied as Virgil and Sona's peerage did their greetings, Virgil decided to go straight down to business._

_Virgil began to explain to Sona what transpired the other night and what Dante had reported to him,_

_"So let me get this straight. You got into a fight with a Fallen Angel named Raynare, You made her cry then you took her to eat Ice Cream. Then she told you that she was ordered by the Governor of The Fallen to keep an eye over the pervert which you believe that she was then manipulated to kill the boy instead."_

_Virgil nodded_

_"Now you're telling me that the Fallen Angels have set up a base camp in Devils territory using the old abandoned church and have brought in a Nun that possessed the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing and the Vanishing Dragon has awakened ? " Sona said _

_"Yup!," Virgil replied with a smile on his face. _

_"And to top it all off, You decided without giving me any prior notice that your knight will take over training Saji who is one of my pawns and the pervert, while your Queen will look after Me and my Peerage?!" Sona said raiser her voice while a large tick mark formed on her forehead._

_"That's about it Sona-Chan, Your sister entrusted me with protecting you and your peerage and I don't intend to fail." Virgil replied. "Don't worry though, Silvia will keep contact with you to a minimum, so you won't even notice she is there. however Saji over there will begin training with Dante tomorrow." Virgil stated in a voice that showed that there was no room for arguments._

_"Fine." Sona said defeated. "However I want Tsubaki there when Dante begins his training, I'm sure Rias would want the same thing to make sure that nothing happens"_

_Virgil just smiled a Sona's demand while giving her a single nod before making their way out of the room to go tell Rias the same thing._

_"Well that could have gone better" Yukimura stated_

_"And what the hell do they mean make sure nothing happens! I don't swing that way!" Dante said while flailing his arms to make a point while Virgil and Silvia chuckled at the knights antics_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

**OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB ROOM**

Virgil and his peerage entered the club room only to be greeted by the sound of a slap

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

Issei was being scolded by Rias in the club room. Rias's expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at Issei-San.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light." Rias said

"Are you serious? Was I in such a serious situation?" Issei thought to himself in disbelief that what he had done was so dangerous

If I think about it, the chills I felt before wasn't normal. I only felt fear at that time. So that's what it means to detect danger. So my instinct as a Devil was telling me that it was a dangerous situation. Isse thought to himselt

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise." Rias said

Rias was looking at Issei directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair. Her eyes were serious, so she isn't joking.

"Y-Yes." Issei dumbly replied

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" Virgil decided to make his presence known by adding his to cents in

"Really?! Nothing? and who are you?" Issei asked confused

Rias shakes her head after seeing Issei's confused face.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on. and that is Virgil Dantalion the Third King attending Kuoh Academy"

"Yes" Issei said as his conversation with Rias ends there.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno said making her presence known "And it is good to see you again Virgil-Kun" Akeno says while licking her lips making Virgil and his knights shudder at the thought knowing full well that Akeno was the Ultimate Sadist, much to the annoyance of Silvia

"Nice to see you too Akeno-San, we are here to actually talk to you about something" Virgil said

"That could wait until later Virgil-Kun. but right now, there are much more pressing matters to attend to." Akeno said her expression changing from happy to serious

"Akeno, did something happen?" Rias asked

"We received an order to hunt a stray devil from the Arch Duke." was Akeno's sole reply.

"What is a Stray Devil?" Issei asked

"Stray Devils. There are beings that are called as such. The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur. The power of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human. So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location. That is a Stray Devil." Virgil was the one who replied

"In other words, a stray dog. Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils. Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found. There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule." Virgil finished

Rias sighed inwardly and then asked "Virgil-Kun, would you and your peerage like to join us?"

"Very well, I would like to see you and your peerage in action" Virgil replied as they all left to search for the stray devil

* * *

Virgil and his peerage went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Issei.

"Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them. As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them." Rias was telling Issei on some of the details

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil. Issei thought to himself

It was midnight. It's a world of darkness. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding Virgil and company, and We can see the unused building far away from here. It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night.

"…Smell of blood." Koneko covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

"We will set up a barrier here to ensure that the stray devil does not leave the premise" Virgil told them

"But I thought you were going to watch?" Rias replied

"No worries. I can see everything, I have eyes everywhere." was Virgil's reply

**ISSEI'S POV**

I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal.

My legs are shaking. I'm really scared. If the others weren't here, I will have escaped. Buchou who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable!

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Buchou says something reckless.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" I said

"Yes. It's still impossible now." She says it straight at me. I kind of feel sad.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

I put on a confused look, but Buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Buchou starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?"

Seems like it's going to get complicated, but it looks like I have to listen to it seriously.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

I see.

So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then.

"…Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the [Pieces] in the game. I feel it's complicated. So will I be someday forced to fight in that game?" Issei asked

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias said answering Issei's question

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah."

Kiba answers my question.

The world of Devils is strange. I used to imagine them being evil and scary, but it looks like my imagination is incorrect. Or maybe I feel like that because I'm still ignorant of the ways of the Devils' world. Before that, there is something that is bothering me. Yeah, my position is a [Piece]. Issei thought to himself

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?" Issei asked

"Ise, you are—" Buchou stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel chills all over my body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger. There is something approaching us! Even a guy like me who just turned into a Devil knows it.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

This weirdness isn't normal. Just hearing its voice scares me.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Buchou says that.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand.

This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of.

Nggh…

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating.

No.

STEP

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands.

The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own!

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller?

Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Devil?

Well duh, since Buchou called it a "Stray Devil".

Man, there are things like this as well!? I confirmed it again. Devils are scary!

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias claimed

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Buchou just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias said

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Kiba, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives him an order. Fast. He's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." Buchou says.

Lecture? The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something?

"Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased." Rias said

Just like Buchou said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow his movements with my eyes.

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-chan!

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan!

K-Koneko-chan! Hey, she's in trouble—

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

LIFT!

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

I then remembered the word of the client that loves Koneko-chan, Morisawa-san. "Koneko-chan has extreme strength. She carried me like a princess." It's not something you call extreme strength! Issei thought

That enormous monster went flying with just one punch!

"Yeah, I will make sure not to mess with Koneko-chan. I will probably get killed just by getting poked by her finger." Issei said

Super-human girl. Scary indeed. Morisawa-san who fell in love with her is also scary.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook].

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

"Uwaah. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all." Issei thought

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Buchou confesses it like if it's nothing.

"A sadist!? That's not something you call a sadist!?" Issei said shouting while pointing at Akeno

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down." Rias said

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san." Issei said

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." Rias said

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

…Buchou, I'm getting very scared of the person in front of me who is laughing very loudly...

I thought she was the one with the most common sense…

She is a Devil after all. That has to be it. A Devil I tell ya. So they will be scary.

For a few minutes, Akeno-san's lightning attacks continues.

After Akeno-san calms down, Buchou confirms it and nods her head.

Buchou approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

Buchou put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?" Buchou asks.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply. Buchou's voice gave me the chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Buchou's palm.

It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body.

The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Just like Buchou said, it disappeared. Confirming that, Buchou makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Buchou says it to the club members. Everyone returns back to their usual self. So the "Stray Devil" hunt is over, huh? Issei asked

"The fate for the Stray Devils. I don't know what to say. That thing also left its master's side because it had something in its mind… So this is the battle of a Devil… It was a fierce fight. Along with the Stray Devils, there are still many things in this world I am unfamiliar with. So I have to aim up high from here… Maybe I have to think in decades. Then I remembered the problem. The thing about position of Evil Pieces from earlier. Since I'm a servant of a Devil with peerage, then I should have a certain [Piece] too." Issei thought to himself

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me." Issei said

"What is it?" Buchou responds with a smile.

"My Piece…more like, what is my role as a servant." Issei asked

"You are a Pawn. Ise, you are a Pawn." Rias said while I looked down dejected and sad knowing that I was a lowly pawn.

Rias was about to say something but was suddenly cut off by an anonymous voice.

"Don't be sad Dragon-San, Being a pawn isn't all that bad, besides you can aim to be the ultimate pawn' The voice said

"Who are you?! Show yourself" Rias demanded while Kiba, Koneko and Akeno were getting ready for another battle having their guards up.

"I see you've decided to make yourself known" A voice that came from Virgil as he and his peerage walked towards us.

"Who is that Virgil-Kun?" Rias asked.

as a puddle of water began to rise up to roughly five feet and eight inches just as tall as Akeno, as a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a _teru teru bōzu_ attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. appeared.

"Everyone meet my bishop." Virgil said with a smirk while everyone was looking at the new presence.

"Virgil-Sama!" the bishop launched herself towards Virgil saying "I missed you so much Virgil-Sama!, I was so lonely without you, Now I can finally be reunited with my Virgil-Sama!" The bishop exclaimed.

I, Issei Hyoudou, Pawn to Rias Gremory, Bowed down in front of Virgil and said "YOU ARE A GOD AMONG DEVILS! PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS" making everyone in the room sweat drop

"Ara ara, what an idiotic little brother indeed" Akeno said while giggling

Dante and Yukimura were on the floor laughing their hearts out, while Silvia was doing her best not to smack Issei on the head.

"Useless pervert" Koneko muttered

While Rias was just giggling at everyone's antics. deciding she should introduce herself to the new comer.

"My name Is Rias Gremory, and this is my Knight Yuuto Kiba, My rook Koneko Toujo, MY Queen Akeno Himejima and My Adorable pawn Issei Hyoudou," Rias said while looking towards Virgil and his bishop,

"LOVE RIVAL!" the bishop said as her aura became dark and cold, making Virgil and everyone who heard take a step back.

"My name is Juvia Lockser, And I WILL NOT LOSE VIRGIL-SAMA'S LOVE TO YOU!"

* * *

**AN. WHEW!, Longest chapter I've done so far. :)) So what do you guys think?. Reviews would be cool. :)) I like to hear some feed back from you guys.**

**What do you think? I added Juvia in the end, since It would have some comic relief to the fic. :) I bet you guys didn't see that coming. Did you? :)**

**Just to clarify, This isn't and OC centered FIC. The main character is Virgil but Issei will be getting some face time as well, But there will be chapters that will be solely focused on Virgil and his peerage, Sometime maybe after the Riser arc.**

**Read and Review.! :))**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN : Thanks for reading and reviewing this fanfic.! :)) You guys are awesome. and Thanks for the suggestions for additions for Virgil's peerage.**

**I will show the character developments for Virgil and his Harem, after the Before and after the Riser Arc, Probably dedicate an OVA chapter for Virgil and Sona, then so on and so forth.**

**Its confusing, Some people want the fallen dead while others don't. I'm going to meet you guys half way. :) I think. Maybe add a little twist into it. :) hehehe. (Evil Laugh)**

**I got a suggestion on making Zoro from One Piece a Rook. What do you guys think?**

**In This Chapter I will be focusing on introducing a new pawn for Virgil, Asia gets captured. and well, you know the rest.**

**Those who want serafall added to the Harem, You guys would have to wait for the end of the Kokabiel Arc. Sorry, :))**

**I plan to make this a very long fic. :)) So please Follow, and review. I like working with others, to get their inputs on things. character developments and additions**

**and I'm looking for a beta reader, to give you guys a better story.! :)) Although I don't know how that works. :) . So please bare with me, :)**

**BTW, If you guys were wondering what Virgil looked like, The new cover photo would give you and Idea :))**

**[Dragon]**

**{Sacred Gear}**

**Chapter 4**

**New Friends and New Enemies**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Virgil Dantalion and his peerage along with Rias Gremeory and her peerage were currently at an old abandoned warehouse after dealing with a Stray Devil that the archbishop tasked them with. Everything went well with Rias, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko teaching Issei about the Evil Piece system while Virgil and the others were outside making sure that the Stray Devil did not leave the premises. Once the Stray Devil was dealt with, Virgil's Bishop Juvia Lockser decided to make her presence known while comforting the young pawn, and thus throwing herself to Virgil while declaring war with Rias, Now we find them in utter chaos.

"MY NAME IS JUVIA LOCKSER! AND I WILL NOT LOSE VIRGIL-SAMA'S LOVE TO YOU!" Juvia declared

Everyone aside from Virgil and his peerage was baffled with Juvia's sudden declaration of love for her king. although it was normal for Devils that belonged in a peerage to have romantic feelings for their King or another member of said peerage, however In Juvia's mind, she didn't like to share with anyone.

As soon as she said those words that were pointed towards a certain crimson haired Devil, the people surrounding them could suddenly feel air become colder, as they looked to where Rias was, they could see a very visible aura forming around her as she looked dead straight into Juvia's unflinching cold blue eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!, you overly pale bimbo?!" Rias snapped

"Bimbo? Bimbo? BIMBO?! watch your mouth you.. you ungraceful whore!" Juvia snapped back

"WHORE?! Why I'll show you whose a whore?!" Rias snapped back again

an thus began a barrage of insults thrown at each other by Rias and Juvia while Dante and Yukimura were doing there best to try and restrain Juvia, Silvia on the other hand was becoming very annoyed at the fact that there were two women fighting over Virgil and she was not involved in it. Every fiber in her body was telling her to join the fray and put Rias and Juvia in their respective place, But decided against it, after all she believe she had the upper hand against those two when It came to Virgil.

"ufufufu. looks like bochou has more competition, maybe I should join in too." Akeno said while her hand was covering her mouth to hide her giggling.

"Akeno-San!, please don't make things worse!. Juvia doesn't need another love rival!" Yukimura said while he and Dante were still busy holding Juvia back.

"I told you things would be interesting with her around!. Hahaha" Dante said while laughing his heart out.

"Gaaaah,! Just shut up and hold her back!" Yukimura retorted.

"Ano, Dantalion-Sempai, shouldn't you try to stop them?" Kiba asked feeling a sense of Deja Vu at what is transpiring right in front of his eyes, while Issei was still bowing down in front of Virgil stating things like, "Please teach me your ways oh great master' much to Virgil's dismay.  
Koneko on the other hand was just staring at Virgil muttering "Stupid perverts" causing Virgil to sweat drop.

"You can call me bu my first name Kiba-San, No need for formalities." Virgil replied

"Alright Virgil-Sempai, So are you going to do anything about them?" Kiba said pointing towards the Rias and Juvia.

"I might as well" Virgil said with a sigh, as he walked over to Juvia and put his right hand over her left shoulder saying. "Juvia, It is not nice to start a fight, apologize to Rias."

Juvia was thrown in distraught that she had to apologize to her supposed love rival, Rias on the other hand was wearing a victorious smirk,

Juvia looked straight into Rias eyes and everyone around them swore that they saw lightning coming out of them, "Juvia apologizes, Juvia does not want to make Virgil-Sama mad' Juvia said.

"Ne, Dante-San, How come Juvia refers herself in third person?" Issei asked as he was done bowing to his idol.

"You know, I never really noticed before." Dante replied making Issei sweat drop.

Juvia then walked away from Rias back to Virgil's side, however what she did next shocked the whole group leaving Issei's jaw firmly planted on the ground.

"What.. What are you doing?!" Rias screamed

Virgil was blushing red, putting a tomato and everything that had the color red to shame, As Juvia was on all fours while her ass was sticking out in front of Virgil,

"Juvia has been a bad girl, fighting with Tomato Tits over there, So Juvia has to be punished, Please punish Juvia Virgil-Sama!" Juvia said rather excitedly.

As soon as those words left her mouth Silvia had the sudden urge to kill something while a fairly large tick mark slowly formed over her forehead as a vast dark aura formed around her. Dante and Yukimura were not faring any better as they were sent crashing over the nearest wall by a sudden gush of blood that was coming from their nose as they crashed to he wall they somehow noticed that Issei was already there before them wiith blood still dripping from his nose.

Koneko looked the other way to hide a faint blush that was forming over her cheeks, while muttering "surrounded by perverts".

Kiba was trying his very best although futile effort to hide the small trail of blood coming from his nose as he was blushing a beet red as well.

Akeno however, was just licking her lips sadistically as she felt a warm feeling on her cheeks and parts unknown

"Ara Ara, I didn't know you were like that Virgil-Kun, Maybe you can punish me as well" Akeno said full of glee.

That was the last straw for Virgil and Kiba as they too were sent to the wall near Dante, Yukimura and Issei , Now the five males were doing their best to calm their raging hormones as to not suffer from blood loss.

"Another Love Rival?!" Juvia shouted.

Thus leading the group back into chaos, with the constant bickering of Silvia, Juvia, Rias and Akeno. While the five males were in the very corner of the room trying to hide themselves from the carnage, less they get involved and die. Let it be known that even Devils fear women, especially when they are angry and marking their territory.

Koneko on the other hand was sitting in the other corner munching on her snacks, briefly looking to where Virgil, Dante, Yukimura, Issei and Kiba was with a smirk on her face. "Death to Perverts" was all she said, before she went back to eating her snacks.

* * *

**Student Council Room**

Saji was busy filing some paper work that Sona had left him before he felt a sudden pang in his heart. "Why do I suddenly feel jealous?" Saji muttered

"Saji!. Stop day dreaming and finish your work!" and irritated Sona said

"Yes Kaichou!" Saji said brushing off what he felt a brief moment ago.

Sona pushed her eye glasses up, "Why do I feel the sudden urge to discipline Virgil on proper etiquette " Sona thought to herself

"Kaichou, Is everything alright?" Tsubaki asked sensing a the sudden discomfort of the Student Council President

"It is nothing to worry about Tsubaki, Please continue your work." Sona said

"Hai, Kaichou" Tsubaki replied.

"I will have to lecture Virgil when I see him again, No doubt he is doing something indecent" Sona thought as the air around her became very cold making the everyone in the Student Council Room, shudder and pray for the poor soul that managed give Sona Stiri a reason to lecture them.

* * *

**Back with Virgil and his peerage after the carnage**

Virgil and his peerage were walking towards their home, Virgil was in front while Silvia was walking beside Virgil's right side while clutching Virgil's right arm, while Juvia was doing the same thing on Virgil's left side with his left arm. Dante and Yukimura were behind Virgil with a pair of tissues stuck up their nose to prevent them from loosing any more blood from the vivid images that came to their mind moments ago.

"Juvia," Virgil called Juvia's attention

"Yes, Virgil-Sama?" Juvia replied

"How was the assignment I gave you?" Virgil asked

"It went perfectly well Virgil-Sama, It is like you said, She possesses a sacred gear" Juvia replied

"Would you happen to know which one she possesses?" Virgil asked

"Hai Virgil-Sama" Juvia said while she gathered her thoughts on how to explain what she saw before reporting back to Virgil

Once they were at their home Virgil, Silvia, Dante and Yukimura gathered around Juvia while she began to explain what happened.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Juvia was currently on the rooftops of a building located in Tokyo Japan, She was tasked with the assignment of an individual that had caught her Kings attention, She had been on this assignment for a few months now and so far she had not seen anything out of the ordinary, the person to whom she was assigned to monitor was a female about 5'7 she wore an outfit that resembles that of a biker's, namely a white T-shirt with a black jacket that is seemingly made of leather and blue jeans. She has short, light-blue hair that she tucks behind her right ear and fair skin._

_"Rui Hachiouji" Juvia muttered to herself, "What makes you so special to garner my kings attention" Juvia said_

_She was about to leave when suddenly from out of now where a scythe that was pitch black made up from shadows formed around her neck, Stunned for a moment at the current situation Juvia found herself in, She thought to herself. "It seems that I have been caught, I have no choice but to see where this would lead, If she posses a threat to my king, I will eliminate her here and now." Juvia was about to speak however she was beat to it._

_"Who are you? and why have you been following me?" the voice said._

_After hearing her voice Juvia immediately found out who it belonged to "It seems my king was right about you" Juvia thought to herself, as she composed herself before she answered._

_"Rui Hachiouji, Former member of Japans assassination squad known as the Code:Breakers, 20 years of age, last known living member of the Code:Breakers after bombing the incident with the late Prime Minister Fujiwara Souri. Both parents deceased, Died in a freak car crash when you were 7 years old, Brother is recently killed in battle" Juvia finished as she swiftly turned into water escaping the grasp that Rui had on her moments ago and quickly reforming a few feet away from Rui._

_Rui was shocked to see that someone knew so much about her, ever since the incident with Prime Minister Fujiwara Souri, she had not been the same, She was constantly drinking, mourning over the loss of her comrades, and now someone whom she had no idea who she was suddenly appeared knowing almost every detail about her.__  
__Rui was tensed for a moment before regaining her composure._

_"You seem to know a whole lot about me, but I have no Idea who the hell you are!, so you better answer my question!, Who are you and what do you want?!" Rui asked, clearly frustrated_

_"Who I am is no concern to you as of the moment, However I will tell you that I'am not a threat and merely wish to speak to you, I was assigned by my King to watch over you and observe until I deemed it necessary to come in contact with you. although it seems that I do not have a choice but to confront you now" Juvia said_

_"Tch, who the hell is this king you speak of? and why the hell did he ask you to watch over me." Rui replied trying to pry answers of Juvia._

_"He simply wanted me to make sure that you were safe," Juvia calmly replied, trying not to give out any information that she did not need to reveal at the moment._

_"You still did not answer me, who the hell is this king you speak of?!" Rui answered now reaching a boiling point_

_"If you wish to know who my king is, You can find him in Kuoh Academy. He would very much want to speak with you, since you and he both share similar pasts," Juvia said_

_Before Rui could say anything else Juvia disappeared in a puddle of water._

_"what the hell was that? is she like me? Fuuck! I have more questions than answers!" Rui said frustrated_

**_{I suggest you make your way to this Kuoh Academy, It seems that who ever this King Person the girl was talking about, might have some answers to your past.}_**

_"Nyx? Is that you?" Rui dumbly asked_

**_{Well duh girly, now get your ass in gear and make your way to where ever this King person is.}_**

_"Fine Fine, I'll go there" Rui said as she disappeared into the shadows._

**_{So devils were the ones watching over you eh. It seems that things will only get interesting from now on.} Nyx thought_**

_Juvia was watching the whole thing transpire with peeked interest._

_"So it seems that you do posses a Sacred Gear, though it seems you have no Idea what it is. I wonder why none of the other factions came after you." Juvia thought to herself as she made her way back to Virgil to deliver her report._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Juvia had just finished her report on what had transpired in Tokyo over the months she was on assignment, much to the intrigue of her colleagues and her king. Juvia often wondered why didn't Virgil simply ask this girl to join his peerage. so she decided to ask.

"Vrigil-Sama?," Juvia called Virgil's attention

"Yes Juvia?" Virgil asked

"Why did you not ask her to simply join your peerage? I am sure that is what you are planning to do anyway?. Why make her go through finding you?" Juvia asked clearly confused.

However instead of Virgil who replied it was Dante

"Have you now learned on how our King operates? Our King's mission, No. Our mission does not need people with weak resolve. Our king did this to test this woman's resolve to see if she would try and find him to gain her answers." Dante said

"Nicely put Dante," Virgil replied. "You all know how dangerous it is to stand against a terrorist, the Old Maou Faction might be associated with the Khaos Brigade but that does not mean that they are its leaders, There are more factions to this terrorist group. Our mission is to end the Old Maou Faction and Destroy the Khaos Brigade to ensure peace. and for us to be able to do that, we need people who will not waver against terrifying odds" Virgil said as Juvia nodded in understanding.

"Silvia, I want you to give a description to Sona and Rias about this Rui, tell them that no one is to touch her and she is a candidate for my peerage, They know better than to meddle in my affairs. " Virgil said as Silvia nodded in understanding making her way to the telephone to contact Rias and Sona and inform them that the wielder of the night reflection is not to be touched but directed to the Disciplinary Committee's Room.

"Virgil-Sama, both Sona and Rias had agreed however they both expect a certain favor from you and will talk to you about it tomorrow" Silvia said showing her annoyance with the tone she used to speak in.

"oh boy, This can't be good" Virgil. Dante and Yukimura all thought at the same time.

Juvia on the other hand had a look that promised pain to both Rias and Sona,

"Fine Fine, I'll listen to their favor tomorrow, For now, Everyone rest up. we will be attending school tomorrow, Dante. remember that you are training Issei and Saji tomorrow. Silvia and Yukimura, Do not forget your assignments, Juvia you will enroll in Kuoh Academy next week for now, take a rest and monitor the Fallen Angels in the area. Understood Everyone?" Virgil said

"HAI KING-SAMA!" Silvia, Juvia, Dante and Yukimura said as they all left towards their own bed chambers and called it a night.

* * *

**Next Day**

Virgil, Silvia, Dante and Yukimura had all left to attend school, I Juvia Lockser am currently in the market area near the abandoned church where the Fallen Angels have apparently have set up their own base of operations. As Juvia was sitting down eating vanilla ice cream she turned her attention to a light blue haired biker that seemed to be making her way towards Juvia.

"It seems that you have made your way here" Juvia said

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, So where is this King you speak of." Rui replied

"My, my a bit hostile aren't we?" Juvia said

"Well wouldn't you be? When a person who somehow might have answers to your past suddenly shows up?" was Rui's smart reply.

"You are right. I apologize If I seemed a bit hostile at first, Just know I was in the same situation you were in a couple of years ago, before my king found me" Juvia replied while gesturing Rui to take a seat.

As Rui was now seated down, she ordered her own ice cream which she ate in peace while asking a few questions to Juvia.

"What did you mean, when you said you were like me?" Rui asked.

"I too posses a certain artifact that gives me certain advantages, during life and death encounters, my family were murdered over it, Until King-Sama found me and gave me a new family that I call my own. " Juvia replied carefully not wanting to mention anything about Sacred Gears as Juvia knows Virgil would want to talk to Rui about that himself.

As soon as Juvia finished her statement, Rui is left wide eyed, she didn't know what to say, Not even the people she knew when she was a Code:Breaker knew about her past, and now there was this random girl she knew nothing about who apparently knew what she had to go through and what shocked her even more was that there was more of them, She knew that she needed more answers than this, She was starting to get really anxious in meeting this so called King, she decided to ask some more questions.

"It seems that you know my name, but I don't know yours" Rui asked

"I will tell you my name, not out of courtesy but as a threat, That if you in anyway harm King-Sama, I will be your assassin and I will be the last thing you will see in this world, My name is Juvia Lockser " Juvia replied her voice was devoid of any emotion, her face showed how serious she was as she leaked a bit of killing intent to get her point across.

Rui was startled for a bit, she saw how serious Juvia was.

**{Hey Girl, Do not mess with this woman, you cannot defeat her, You may be strong but she is stronger} **Nyx said inside Rui's head.

"As long as you do not attack first, I will not lift a finger to harm your King," Rui replied shaking off the tension she felt moments ago.

"Good," "Not like you can harm him even if you tried" Juvia said muttering the last part so that only she could hear.

"What?" Rui asked.

"Nothing, now come. I shall introduce you to my king." Juvia said as she brought out her phone and dialed.

"Good afternoon Juvia-San, What do you need?" came the voice on the other line

"Rui Hachouji has arrived and seeks an audience with King-Sama" Juvia said

"Very well, I shall inform Virgil at once, and I will have Dante and Yukimura pick you up at the gates of Kuoh Academy,"

"Arigato Silvia-San, We will be there in 20 minutes" Juvia replied

as their brief phone call ended, Juvia gestured Rui to follow her, which Rui did. Now the both of them were making their way towards Kuoh Academy. The two of them were conversing in a bit of small talk regarding traveling and the weather, although that did not decrease the tension between the two not that you could blame either one. Juvia was on guard making sure that she is ready for anything that could happen outside of what they had planned, peaceful meeting or not, She would not let her guard down at a potential threat to her King.

Rui on the other hand was as tense as she can get, She traveled all the way here from Tokyo seeking answers to her past, after meeting a strange woman that seemed to know a whole lot about her and that she answered to someone else, Making her tense even more, For Rui she was treading on uncharted waters, into enemy territory until proven otherwise.

After a few minutes they arrived in front of Kuoh Academy gates that left Rui wide eyed at how large the school was, It was designed in an 1800 Victorian style, with huge buildings beside each other. She noticed there were two boys that were standing in front of the gates wearing what seemed to be the school's standard uniform, both of them were dressed in a white long sleeved dress shirt neatly tucked into jet black pants with a matching black blazer with white accents.

"Masamune-San, Sanada-San" Juvia called out

The two boys approached Juvia and Rui, and Rui was able to make out more of the said boys facial features, making her blush a bit but quickly fought it down, remembering why she was here. She may be tough but she was a still a girl.

"You must be Hachiouji-San, My name is Dante, and the guy beside me is Yukimura" Dante said introducing himself and Yukimura while Yukimura just gave her a thumbs up while smiling making it harder for Rui to fight down the blush.

"Yes. That is me, You may call me Rui." Rui said.

"Well then Rui-San, please follow us. We will bring you towards King-Sama. He has been quite eager to meet you' Yukimura said

"Ohh, and Juvia, King-Sama, said that you may continue tomonitor the movements of the Fallen, Don't hesitate to call for back up if there is trouble" Dante said while throwing her an ear piece which Juvia caught and placed it on her ear.

"There, That way you are informed of what is happening" Dante said

"Hai, Do not let your guard down" Juvia said as she left, leaving Rui with Dante and Yukimura.

"Please forgive her, She is very protective over our king." Dante said

"But don't get us wrong, If you pose a threat to our King, We will end you" Yukimura finished.

Rui nodded as she followed Dante and Yukimura past the gates inside Kuoh Academy, She was mesmerized at the beauty of the school. She never had the privilege of attending school before, since she was picked up by the Government of Japan and turning her into an assassin of the state. She was brought out of her train of thought as she noticed most of all the students were staring at her and whispering.

"Who is that?"

"Why is Dante-Sama and Yukimura-Sama escorting her?!"

"Damnit! Why do those pretty boys get all the girls!"

"Do you think its a love triangle?!"

"Noooooooo! It can't be!"

The whispers by the students were heard by Dante, Yukimura and Rui,

"Damnit!, I'm not pretty! freaking dumb asses" Dante thought to himself as a visible tick mark formed on his forehead, while Yukimura was sporting the same thoughts thinking along the same line as Dante.

Rui however was starting to blush harder when she heard those comments, She then noticed a pair moving towards them, A girl with violet eyes wearing a pair of semi rimmed oval shaped glasses and having a bob cut that was colored black, beside her was a girl with fairly long hair wearing a pair of rectangle shaped glasses.

"Ah, what brings you here Sona?" Dante asked.

"I just wanted to see the person Virgil is so interested in" Sona replied while her gaze was leaving Rui

Rui on the other hand was just staring at Sona, not flinching at all, not backing down from her while she thought to herself. "So that is the King's name. Virgil"

"I see, well we will be on our way then, Virgil is eager to meet Rui here." Dante said, with a slight smirk. as they left and made their way towards the Disciplinary Committee's Room leaving Sona and Tsubaki behind.

Up on the roof top was a certain crimson haired Devil and her Sadistic Queen.

"Ara ara, so that's the girl Virgil told you and Kaichou not to touch" Akeno said

"What makes her so special. She doesn't even look like much to garner Virgil's attention" Rias said

"Ara, Is buchou jealous?" Akeno teased as both Rias and Akeno made their way towards the Occult Research Club Room, to give Issei his next contract.

* * *

**Disciplinary Committee's Room**

Dante and Yukimura entered the club room followed by Rui behind them, Once Rui entered the room she saw a man who stood about five foot ten inches tall, he had long silver hair with blood red eyes. "So this must be their King" Rui thought to herself, as Virgil gestured Rui to take a seat on the chair next to her so that they may begin their discussions.

"Thank you for coming all this way to meet me," Virgil said

"Your welcome, But can you please tell me who are you?" Rui asked

"Forgive me for not introducing myself first. My name Is Virgil Dantalion, and I am a Devil" Virgil said as 3 pairs of jet black wings popped out from his back,

Rui was shocked to say the least, all her senses were telling her to run, In all her years as a Code:Breaker, she never heard of the supernatural that actually existed, for all the battles she faced this was one she wasn't willing to take. she was about to stand up and make a break for it, but she suddenly felt a heavy heart.

"Damn it to hell!" Rui screamed in frustration.

"Ohh, I expected you to run once you saw I was a Devil" Virgil said "Are you not scared?" Virgil asked

It took a moment for Rui to answer, she had been calling on Nyx to help her but Nyx never answered back, She was alone, She was scared.

"I am scared." Rui said, with a few tears coming down her eyes. "I'm scared so much that I don't know what to do. But I came all the way here. I want to know what happened in my past. I want to know, Even If I am scared I still want to know." Rui replied as more tears came running down her cheeks.

Virgil simply smiled and put his wings away, He looked at Rui who was now sitting in front of him, Scared as hell but not moving to escape, Her resolve impressed him, and decided that whether she decides to join his peerage or not, he will answer all her questions.

"Your resolve is strong, I like that. Ask me anything you like" Virgil said with a soft smile showing that he holds no ill intent on Rui

Rui calmed down a bit before she asked.

"W-What am I?" Rui asked

"You are a special human" Virgil replied

"What do you mean special?" Rui asked again

"You posses what we call a Sacred Gear, Gifts given by the Biblical God, on certain individuals." Virgil explained

"Sacred Gear? How do you know I have one?" Rui asked confused

"You posses the one called Night Reflection, It allows you to manipulate the shadows to your will, Did Nyx not tell you any of this?" Virgil asked

"He has never told me anything, he has been silent recently." Rui said

"I see, No doubt wanting you to make your own choices" Virgil replied

"Choice of what?" Rui asked

"Would you like to know about your past?" Virgil threw another question right back at her

That caught Rui off guard but nodded none the less.

"Many thousand of years ago, there had been a war. Not a war among humans but a war that included Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels, During the war many perished on all sides. Leaving all factions wounded as The original Satan had died during the war, I do not know the extent of the damage the other sides endured but on the side of the Devils it was utter chaos when the war ended, The underworld was separated into two separate factions, The Old Satan Faction and The New Satan Faction " Virgil said while he paused for a while

"Do you understand so far?" Virgil asked as Rui nodded trying to get a grasp of the information being told to her.

"A civil war brewed within the underworld between both factions, One of the leaders of the New Satan Faction created a system called the Evil Piece System using the game of chess as inspiration, for devils to be able to reincarnate Humans into Devils, The Old Satan Faction lost eventually but not without vowing revenge towards the New Satan Faction, As of right now the underworld is still recovering from the civil war. The Old Satan Faction however was busy locating and eliminating the families that aided the New Satan Faction, as well as humans they believe knew or held a sacred gear in them to prevent them from being reincarnated as a devil. Everyone here has had there family murdered. Me, Dante, Yukimura and Juvia." Virgil finished

Rui who had just heard the story was in tears not knowing what to think, she wanted to curse god for giving her this sacred gear that led to her family being murdered, but also felt a bit happy that there were people who felt her pain, people who can understand her, she was jealous of Juvia since she had found a new family, Rui for the first time in her life, Did not know what to do, so she followed her gut, She followed her instincts and asked.

"Are they still alive? This Old Satan Faction? Are they still alive?" Rui asked.

"Yes, They are still indeed Alive, and It is my task to end them" Virgil said,

"Then take me with you, you said that this Evil Piece System can make me into a Devil, Take me with you" Rui said with conviction

"May I ask why? Why sacrifice your humanity? For revenge perhaps?" Virgil asked.

"When you asked Juvia to follow me, You already had the intention on reincarnating me. and revenge? I don't know, maybe. its a part of the reason, but the main reason is so that no one else has to suffer the way I did, no one else needs to feel alone," Rui said as she began to wipe the tears on her face. showing her eyes full of resolve that made Virgil, Dante and Yukimura smile.

"Wonderful resolve!." Virgil exclaimed happily.

"Now law down on your back and I may begin the ritual.'

I Virgil Dantalion, Heir to the House of Dantalion Command thee Rui Hachiouji, To rise again and Become my Rook!. Now Rise and Live for my Sake." Virgil finished.

Once the ritual finished, Rui opened her eyes, Virgil asked "How do you feel?"

"Stronger, like nothing can hurt me, " Rui replied.

"I used a rook to reincarnate you, meaning that you have superhuman defense and strength, kinda like wonder woman" Virgil said with a smile

Virgil was about to say something else but Juvia's voice came rushing in from their earpiece via intercom.

"Virgil-Sama!, The Fallen Angels have hired a stray exorcist, and the exorcist is currently targeting Rias Gremory's new pawn in an abandoned house on the west side of town,, what are your orders." Juvia said

"Do not engage yet, Keep distance and see how the boy fares, If it begins to threaten his life, Engage to kill" Virgil said.

"Hai King-Sama!" Juvia said.

Dante and Yukimura as well as Rui were looking at Virgil waiting on orders.

"Dante I want you to head out to the house Juvia specified, I want you to back up Issei, I do not need Juvia's cover blown." Virgil ordered and Dante left with blinding speed.

"Yukimura inform Rias at once," Virgil said as Yukimura left with the same amount of speed.

"As for you Rui, I will not have you enter battle just yet, We will stay here, my knights are more than capable of handling this." Virgil said as Rui nodded.

"Now tell me about your life and I'll tell you mine" Virgil said while giving a warm smile making Rui blush but nodded none the less

* * *

**Issei's POV**

I was riding my bicycle towards me next client as I was recently summoned as I saw the place what i saw was not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house.

"It's my first time, so what shall I do? Since the client isn't living alone, won't the client's family see me?" Issei thought to himself

After all, I actually have to visit the house to make a contract. I was told before that ordinary human can't detect me, but does it apply to this situation as well?

I'm worried but I realized it when I'm about to push the bell. The entrance door is open.

"Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night." Issei thought

HEARTBEAT

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? I have a really bad feeling. But I'm already walking into house. I looked inside from the entrance. There were no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on. There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

"Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human." Issei muttered

Are they sleeping? Impossible. Then I won't be feeling this uneasiness. I take my shoes off at the entrance and carried them in my hand. I walk into the room without making a sound. I'm a Devil, not a thief. I'm thinking of an excuse like that. I look into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

"Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?" Issei asked

I ask quietly, but there is no reply. It can't be helped, so I enter the room. It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room.

Then I stopped my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall. A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

"A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why?" Issei thought

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough."

I vomit out the thing inside my stomach on the spot.

I didn't vomit when I saw that monster, but my body reacted to seeing this corpse. I can't endure looking at this corpse any more.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso. This isn't normal. Not normal at all! You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind!

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There was writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?" Issei asked

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turned around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest.

Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!" The priest said.

Then, the thing that Buchou told me comes back to my mind.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God."

"He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad… He even knows that I'm a Devil, so am I in the worst situation there is, again?" Issei thought to himself

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~" The priest starts to sing.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense. So this guy is an Exorcist. I'm in trouble now. But there's something I want to say to him. I swallowed down my spit and ask him.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?" Issei asked

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." Freed said

"W-What kind of an excuse is that!?" Issei snapped

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all." Freed re[lied

This guy is crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with him! But I will say what I have to!

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?" Issei asked

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job." Freed replied with a smile on his face

"Even Devil's won't go this far!" Issei replied

"Haa? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" Freed replied then

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air.

The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!" Freed said happily

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me! He slashes his blade of light at me.

Oh crap!

I just dodged it, but intense pain runs through my leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot? But I don't hear any gunshots. Then suddenly I felt another shot of pain on my leg again.

"Guaaaah!"

I fell on my knees while moaning. This time, I was shot on my left calf!

It hurts! But I know this pain!

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light.

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" Freed shouted

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off.

"Please stop!" A familiar voice said

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

"Asia." Issei said

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" Freed said

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this." Freed says

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…" Asia said as she looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?" Freed says

"! Ise-san is a…Devil…?" She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " Freed says as he looks at both Asia and me.

"I didn't want her to know. It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again. I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town. Man, I don't know what to say. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil." Issei thought to himself

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama." Freed says

"Fallen Angel? What does he mean? Don't priests and nuns work under God?" Issei thought

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" Freed asks

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

If I get stabbed by that in my chest, I will be killed… Even if I do survive, I will end up like that the client who is nailed to the wall and then have my body slashed. The Feeling of fear controls my body when I think about it. This is bad. This situation is really bad! I will be killed without being able to move my body!

While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and I. She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me. The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?" Freed asks

"I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go." Asia begs

I became speechless after hearing her. "Asia? Are you protecting me?" Issei thought

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" Asia said

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" Freed said with a now anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!" Asia argues

"There aren't, idiooooooot!" Freed states

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"Asia shouts

"She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest. What a strong willed girl. This girl" is amazing. Issei thought to himself

BAK!

"Kyaa!" Asia screamed as the bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun and Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!" I screamed as I went to Asia who was struck away.

"There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her." Issei thought

"The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there." Freed says as he points his blade of light at me again.

"I can't run away while leaving Asia here. I can't leave her here with him who just talked about doing scary stuff! If I'm running away, then it will be with Asia. So I have to fight. Can I fight using my Sacred Gear? Even though I don't know its effect? I'm also the weakest Piece, [Pawn]. I have a slim chance of winning. But I have to" Issei thought to himself, steeling his resolve

I made a fighting posture in front of the priest.

The priest whistles and seems really happy.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!" Freed said

He's talking something creepy again. But I can't act pathetically in front of Asia!

The priest jumps up high, then the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?" Freed says becoming suspicious when the floor began to glow. The blue light starts to form a shape.

It's a magic-circle. But its nothing I've seen before .

FLASH!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then a Devil I saw appears in it. Its Dante-Sempai and Yukimura-Sempai!

"Hyoudou-San, we came to rescue you." Dante said as Yukimura smiles at me

"This is awful." Silvia said

"Dante-Sempai, Yukimura-Sempai, Silvia-Sempai!" Issei shouted in relief

"Yes, my comrades. Kuu! They came to rescue me! but where is Buchou?" Issei asked

"Gremory-San is with Virgil-Sama and Stiri-Sama discussing plans to eliminate all threats in this area, they sent us here to back you up."

"I'm so moved that I feel like crying! Great! Something like this actually happens!? Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" Freed says as he starts slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Dante blocks the priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" Dante says

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?" Freed says

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head. That guy is completely looking down on us!

Dante had a smirk on his face while saying. "Yeah, that guy is definitely disgusting."

"What a disgusting mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" Silvia says disgusted at Freed

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" Freed says

Dante has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe.

The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils the one who causes the most harm to us." Dante states

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!" Freed screams

"Even Devils have rules." Yukimura states coldly

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Nii-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" Freed says

"Then disappear." Dante says as he channels lighting magic into his blades

FLASH!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

It's Dante, Dante shot out a ball lighting magic from his blade.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my comrades. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you"

"His intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. and Yukimura and Silvia aren't even doing anything?! These guys are monsters. Issei thought to himself"

Dante's killing intents lurk around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of lightning magic surrounding Dante.

"Dante, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage seeing that Hyoudou-San cannot fight." Silvia states

"The Fallen Angels are approaching? Those guys with black wings?" Issei asks

Dante gives another stare at the priest.

"Silvia, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation." Dante said

"Yes." Silvia states

Silvia starts to cast a spell as soon as Dante urges her to teleport

"Are we running away?" I thought then I look at Asia.

"Dante-Sempai! We have to take her as well!" I urged Dante

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport."

"N-No" I said as my eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiles at me.

"Asia!" I screamed

"Ise-san, let's meet again." Asia

That was the last words we exchanged at this place.

Next moment, Silvia finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!" Freed shouts

as freed came slashing at us, Yukimura grew tired of holding back and grew a spear made of fire and threw it to the stray exorcist, stabbing him in the shoulder pinning him firmly to the wall knocking him unconscious

By the time wakes up we were already teleported to the Disciplinary Committee's Club Room.

I don't have the time to think about the impression of my first teleportation through the magic-circle, and I only remember the smile Asia gave me.

* * *

**Disciplinary Committee's Room Third Person POV**

Rias and Sona were currently seated in the couch located in the Disciplinary Committee's Room surrounded by their own peerage as Dante, Yukimura and Silvia were giving their reports on what transpired a few moments ago, Rui had already been introduced to Sona and Rias as well as their respective peerage's as Virgil's new rook. Once the reports were over, Issei decided to speak up and ask.

"What the hell was that?! Who was that guy?! aren't priests and Nuns suppose to work for the church and not Fallen Angels?!" Issei snapped

"Pipe down" Dante said

"Let me explain, " Rias said

There are two types of Exorcists."

Issei was listening to Rias's explanation while having his legs healed by Akeno.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists"." Rias explains

"Stray?" Issei asked

Rias nods at my question.

Again with that "Stray". Issei thought

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty." This time it was Sona who answered as she felt that her peerage would benefit from the additional knowledge

"Erased…so they get killed?" Issei asked

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels." Rias continued

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?" Issei asked

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us." Rias explained

Issei understood the situation as soon as Rias told him that much.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?" Issei asked to confirm his thoughts

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels." Rias finished

Issei then realized how dangerous they are when he was fighting that shitty priest.

"He is really evil. He only thought about fighting and has joy in killing Devils. Getting involved with the group where more shits like that exist is dangerous. I know that. I really do. But. But!" Issei thought

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!" Issei said to Rias

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. If that happened, we would also have to fight." Rias said

There was silence for a few moments, Issei could not say anything back to her. Because Issei will cause trouble to Rias and others due to his own selfishness. Issei then began to try and compare Asia with Rias and others. But he could not find the answer. "Which one is more important?" Issei thought to himself

Issei then said shocking everyone in the room, except for Virgil and his peerage as they all had a smile on their face.

"I realize what a small man I am, because I can't find the right answer. I can't save even a single girl. I am too weak. But I want to get stronger" Issei said with conviction

"Then I will train you" Dante said shocking Issei

"Sempai," Issei managed to say

"But it isn't going to be easy, Its going to be living hell for you and Saji over there' Dante said.

"I don't care. I want to get stronger! Please Train me!" Issei said bowing in front of Dante as he was joined by Saji as well

"Please train me too sempai!" Saji said

Making Dante smile even more. "Good, Good, Tomorrow, 8am we will begin your training, go to the Dantalion Mansion."

"Hai!" They both said as they left with their respective peerage.

"So what do you think Dante? " Virgil asked

"Their heart is in the right place, but they need more than that to survive what's coming soon" Dante said as everyone around him nodded agreeing with Dante's words

"That is why we are here, To make sure that they get a push in the right direction." Virgil said.

"Now come, Let us go home, We still have to show Rui-Chan here her new home with her new famil, oh and Silvia, Tell Juvia to meet us in the mansion, We're ordering pizza for dinner!." Virgil said with a smile as everyone around him smiled with him and made their way back to their home.

"YEH! PIZZA!" Both Dante and Yukimura shouted while Silvia was rubbing her temples at the stress the idiotic knights were giving her

"Family huh, Sounds wonderful" Rui thought in her mind a she smiled for the first time in years.

* * *

**AN: So? SO? SOOO?! How do you guys like the new chapter?! :)) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT RUI? :)**

**Ohh, AND I'M GOING TO ADD ONE MORE PERSON TO HIS PEERAGE, SO THAT HE WILL AT LEAST HAVE A PEERAGE WITH ENOUGH PEOPLE TO TAKE DOWN RISER! :) **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR VOTES VIA REVIEW.**

**ITS GOING TO BE A PAWN!.**

**SAITO FROM ZERO NO TSUKIMA = 3 PAWNS**

**NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL = 6 PAWNS**

**OR**

**ROCK LEE FROM NARUTO = 2 PAWNS**

**SIDE NOTE: WE ALL KNOW THAT THERE ARE MAGICIANS IN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, SO IN A TOTALLY ALTERED VERSION, FAIRY TAIL IS A GUILD WITHIN THE MAGICIANS SOCIETY WHERE JUVIA CAME FROM. :)) AND THAT IS WHERE I'M GONNA GET NATSU FROM. IF YOU GUYS CHOOSE HIM.**

**SAITO WILL HAVE JUST RETURNED TO JAPAN ALONG WITH HIS SWORD INTACT AND WILL HAVE ALL OF HIS MAGICAL POWER WITH HIM**

**ROCK LEE, WILL HAVE COME FROM THE MILITARY AIMING TO BE THE BEST SOLDIER AS HE TRAINED UNDER GENERAL MIGHT GUY IF HE CAN'T DO THAT, HE WILL RUN 3000 LAPS AROUND JAPAN,**

**So, leave a review and tell me what you guys like. :)) or else its gonna be pikachu via default, Kidding, ahahaha :))**

**PEACE OUT! TIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note's : **

**Thank you guys for taking your time to read and review, I do appreciate it, :) and thank you to those who take their time to PM me, to give their suggestions and insights. Its great working with you guys!. :) and**

**So far, Rock Lee is leading from what i have read in the reviews and from the people of messaged me. Seems like the power of youth will go on. :)**

**This will be the second tho the last Chapter of the Fallen Angels Arc, Then There will be at least 3 OVA Chapters that will focus on the character developments of Virgil, Silvia, Dante, Yukimura and Rui. (I.e Dates and stuff, a bit of fluff.)**

**Oh!,Oh! Oh!.. I would like to give my advance thanks to MY NEW BETA CLOUDFARRON, WHO WILL START AT MY NEXT CHAPTER!. :))**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Captured!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, The sun was shinning bright and Virgil had just woken up to the sound of the birds chirping and groans that were coming from the backyard, "Huh, It seems that Dante has begun training Issei and Saji, might as well see how they are doing" Virgil thought as he began to get up from his bed to begin his day, But he noticed something a bit heavy that was preventing him from getting up, As he looked to his right Virgil saw an image that most men would die for and shocked to see, Fortunately or Unfortunately Virgil was used to this already.

Juvia was wearing a very revealing dark blue set of lingerie while she was hugging onto Virgil's right arm like there was no tomorrow.

Virgil decided to gently wake Juvia up from her sleep, since he was used to Juvia sneaking into his room and snuggle in his arms, It had happened before, The first time it happened Virgil found himself in a hole in a wall due to a sudden gush of blood.

"Juvi-Chan, " Virgil softly said as he put his hand over Juvia's shoulder gently urging her to wake up.

Juvia slowly opened her eyes, as she sat up "Is it morning already' Juvia said rather drowsy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hai, It's morning already, now get dressed and get some breakfast Juvi-Chan" Virgil said with a warm smile causing Juvia to blush.

"Virgil-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she quickly engulfed Virgil in a hug, while Virgil gently stroked her hair.

"Come on Juvi-Chan, Let us go," Virgil said as he broke off Juvia's hug much to her dismay and put on a plain muscle black t-shirt and army green cargo pants, he also put on his silver necklace with two rings attached to the necklace, he then put on his black boots and made his way to the backyard to check on Dante and his new students, leaving Juvia behind to get changed.

On his was to the back yard, Virgil came across Silvia who was busy cooking breakfast and Rui who was helping Silvia cook. Virgil smiled at the sight, He was happy that Rui was getting along with Silvia and the rest of his peerage, although Juvia thinks of her as a Love Rival. Virgil inwardly sighed at the thought "Why does every girl she meet that knows me have to be a love rival", Virgil quickly dismissed the thought and went up to the Silvia and Rui.

"Good morning," Virgil said with a smile.

Silvia and Rui who were busy cooking didn't notice Virgil at first, but now that he had made his presence known, The two girls turned around and said

"Good morning Virgil-Kun/Virgil-Sama"

"Rui, you don't have to call me with formal honorifics, We are a family, Just call me that in public or during meetings, But when we are alone just call me Virgil," Virgil replied with a smile.

Rui smiled back while nodding happy at the thought that she has a new family to spend her time with,

"So, how is everything so far?" Virgil asked Rui, as Silvia went back and to her cooking

"It has been good so far, although Juvia still seems rather distant," Rui replied

Virgil began to chuckle at what Rui had just said. "Don't mind her Rui, She is like that with everyone, even Silvia,"

"Alright then, Oh, and Yukimura-San told me to tell you that he had left early to go train with Kiba-San" Rui told Virgil.

"I see, That's okay then, If you excuse me, I want to see how the two pawns are doing against Dante" Virgil replied as he once again made his way towards the backyard.

As Virgil made his way closer to the backyard, he could hear the voices of more that three people there, "I wonder who else Is there." Virgil thought to himself as he exited his home and was now in the back yard, He leaned against the door and saw, Dante shouting at Issei and Saji who were just groaning, Virgil also saw Koneko who was eating some snacks while sitting under a tree, and Tomoe who seemed to be monitoring Saji with a critical eye, while she was holding a clip board writing some things down, Most probably a progress report.

"Should have known that they were serious when Sona and Rias said that they will send someone to monitor them," Virgil thought to himself as he moved closer to where Dante was.

"So, How are they doing?" Virgil asked

Dante who was now aware of Virgil's presence, simply replied.

"To put it simply, They are weak, they have under average stamina, their body is frail, I don't think they would survive an encounter with a Fallen Angel even if it was a low ranked one,"

"Do they know what they posses yet?" Virgil asked.

"I do not think so, It seems that Issei believes that he simply has a Twice Critical and Saji has no Idea what his Sacred Gear does."

"Does Tiamat know what Saji's Sacred Gear does?"

"She told me that Saji possess one of the Sacred Gears the was used to imprison Virtra, The Absorption Line, and Like you said, Issei possess the Boosted Gear but lacks the demonic power to awaken the red dragon emperor's first form."

Virgil and Dante stood in silence for a few moments before Dante decided to ask what happened during the meeting while they were tasked in saving Issei from the Stray Exorcist.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Let me go!, I need to save Issei!" Rias shouted as Virgil has holding her arm preventing her from leaving,_

_"Under normal circumstances, I would let you go, but we have important matters to discuss, but do not fret, my peerage are already on their way to save the boy." Virgil replied, _

_Virgil's words seemed to calm Rias down as she sat back down on the couch located in the middle of the Occult Research Club room,_

_"Send the rest of your peerage to the Disciplinary Committee's Room, to await for Issei's arrival, You and your Queen should be here for this discussion" Virgil said_

_Rias nodded as she sent her peerage towards Virgil's Club room, as Sona and her Queeon Tsubaki Shinra entered the room and sat down across Rias and Virgil._

_The three kings who were all attending Kuoh had gathered to begin a meeting regarding the recent activity of the Fallen Angels within their area, as Virgil explained to Rias what he had told Sona about his encounter with the Fallen Angel Raynare a few days ago._

_There was silence for a few minutes as Rias and Akeno were digesting the new information that was given to them, They knew that the Fallen had set up base in their territory but didn't know to what extent, now with finding out that this Asia that Issei was so desperate to save possessed a Sacred Gear and was somehow affiliated with the Fallen Angels, no doubt being manipulated if what Issei's description of her was true, and now an appearance of a Stray Exorcist. Things were just not adding up, until the silence was broken by Sona._

_"Given the information that we have, what do you propose we do?, We cannot simply eliminate them since it would cause friction within the three factions" Sona said_

_"That may be True, but I have already asked Sirzech to contact Azazel and warn him that further activity within Devil Territory and killing more people who possessed Sacred Gears would end in blood," Virgil replied as Sona and Rias processed his words._

_"But according to Azazel, he has no idea about any killings, since he strictly ordered his underlings to simply observe, hence proving me theory that some of the Fallen within the Area are being manipulated" Virgil finished_

_"Manipulated? For what reason?" Rias asked, as she felt there were more questions than answers_

_"Who knows, War?, Greed?, Power. It could be anything really" Virgil replied_

_"But that still doesn't answer the question, What do you propose we do?" Sona asked again getting everyone back to the topic at hand._

_Virgil simply smirked and said. "Simple, We Raze The Church" leaving everyone in the room wide eyed at what he just said._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Raze the church huh, " Dante said full of glee, since he still had a score to settle with Freed, "So when do we begin this little operation of yours? and what about the Fallen Angel you said who was being manipulated?" Dante asked

"We begin in a two days time, and we simply spare those who are being manipulated into doing this, I will offer them protection under my house until Azazel comes and gets them" Virgil said as Dante simply nodded at his Kings words

"Who is going to be part of this operation then?" Dante asked.

"Sona and her peerage will be setting up a barrier around the church, we will infiltrate the church along with Issei and Saji as Rias and Sona want them to gain experience in battle while Rias and the rest of her peerage while be attacking from behind making sure no one escapes." Virgil replied

"Alright then, I better get these pawns into shape for this operation," Dante said as he went over to Issei and Saji and began screaming at them sating things like, "Put your backs into it!"

Virgil merely chuckled at the seen as Silvia went over to them telling them that it was time for breakfast and that Sona and Rias had asked him to meet them in the Student Council Room to finalize their plans.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER, **

It was already noon and Issei was currently sitting on a bench in a children's park with Rui who volunteered to go with Issei since they were both newly reincarnated, Issei was ecstatic at first having thought that it was a date but was quickly shut down when Rui told him that she likes Dante but hasn't told him yet.

"Man, the wounds I received from the priest on my leg yesterday haven't completely healed yet, and Dante's training was Hell!, My body hurts all over" Issei complained

Well according to Virgil-Sama and Rias, "The Fallen Angel who gave its power to that priest must have a dense power of light, so it seems like they will be troublesome for us Devils since light is poisonous to us" Rui replied

"With this leg, I can't do the Devils' job for a while, so I was told to take a break by Rias and train with Dante instead" Issei said

" Rias-San probably has already talked to the teacher so it should be fine. If you were to be absent a few days and train with Dante" Rui says

"Ano, Rui-San, Will you be enrolling as well?" Issei asks

"Hai, I will, but I will be attending the college instead"

"Ohhh, I didn't thin you were that old" Issei states making Rui annoyed

RUMBLE

Issei's stomach rumbles. Now that Issei thinks about it, he has not eaten anything since this morning.

"I have been thinking about Asia and my career as a Devil the whole time. How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation?" Issei said

"That, I don't know." Rui said as she was just staring into the sky

"But I have made my own assumption that she does not enjoy working in the same place as a psycho priest who will hit her." Issei states

"If I do things on my own, it will cause a lot of trouble to Buchou and the others, I want to get stronger." That was the only thing on Issei's mind right now.

"There are many things that are possible to do only if you are strong. In my short life as a Devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of. So If you really want to save this Asia person, you have to get stronger" Rui told Issei

" I've learned how to make my Sacred Gear appear whenever I feel like. But since I don't know how to use it, it's a waste. But maybe relying on the Sacred Gear made me a weakling." Issei replied

"All right. Once my wounds heal, I'm going to start building muscles! I'm also going to ask Buchou and Akeno-san how to use demonic-powers. I might ask Kiba to teach me how to use sword. I'm going to get stronger than that shitty priest. No, I need to be strong enough to run away from the Fallen Angel on my own, I'm a Pawn but I can do it as long as I work hard. I want to believe that." Issei shouts making Rui smile,

"Yeah, since you have a new plan now, how about we buy lunch somewhere and go home" Rui replies to which Issei nods happily

When they got up from the bench, the color gold appears into Issei's eyes. When Issei looked carefully to see who it was, Issei was that there is a blond haired girl that he was familiar with, and it seemed that she also noticed Issey. to say the least the both of them were shocked at this meeting.

"…Asia?" Issei mutter

"Ise-san?" Asia said in confusion, clearly not expecting to see Issei again,

"You must be Asia!" Rui says breaking the two out of their awkward moment,

"H-Hai, I'm Asia Argento. pleased to meet you." Asia said

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rui Hachiouju, You can call me Rui or Onee-San!" Rui replied cheerfully, making Asia smile wide and simply nodded.

"Me and Issei were just about to get some lunch would you want to join us?" Rui asked, her smile not leaving her face.

"Can I really?" Asia asked a but shy

"Yes you can Asia!," Issei replied

They all smiled as they went towards the nearest restaurant. talking about small things as they walked beside each other, as soon as they reached the restaurant, Issei and Asia went to the counter to order while Rui made her way to get a table for them,

"Auu." Asia muttered confused as she could not read anything in Japanese

It was strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register.

"W-What would you like to order?" Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this kind of situation.

It was lunch time and Rui and Issei took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district. It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal. Issei offered his help, but Asia proudly said, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so Issei has been watching her the whole time…

Issei saw that she couldn't speak or read Japanese, so he took it upon himself to order for the both of them along with Rui's order

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me." Issei said

"Okay." The employee said as he takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked. as we moved towards the table Rui got for us

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself" Asia muttered to her self, but not soft enough for Rui and Issei not to hear

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese." Issei comforted as they began eating, but saw that Asia was not eating, and seemed that did not know how to unwrap her hamburger

"Asia, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this." Rui demonstrated

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!" Asia said

What a new reaction. You are seriously cute, Asia. Issei thought to himself as he watched Rui and Asia's interaction

"You also eat the fries like this." Rui said

"Oh my!" Asia exclaimed very exited

Asia was looking at Rui eating the fries with very keen eyes.

Asia then takes a small bite of the she starts eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!" Asia said

"Asia was saying it while her eyes are shining. What does she normally eat?" Issei thought before deciding to ask

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!" Asia said

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?" Rui this time decided to ask

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food." Asia replied

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. " Rui said

"Yes. I will eat it with joy." Asia replies while Issei and Rui were just smiling at Asia who looked like a kid being given candy, although in Asia's case that might just be true.

Asia starts eating her hamburger savoring the taste in her mouth as Rui and Issei began asking questions on why was she at the park, Asia said she has time off, but it seems like she is running away from something. When she saw Issei, she seemed relieved. So they decided not to ask her anymore questions since she is enjoying eating her hamburger, Rui and Issei would feel bad asking her something that will make her depressed.

"Yeah, that's it. Just for today, we shall forget about everything." Issei thought to himself

"Asia." Issei called Asia's attention

"Y-Yes." Asia replied

"We will go and have some fun now." Issei asked

"Eh?" Asia said confused

Before Issei could explain he was hit over the head by Rui,

"I knew you were a pervert but taking advantage of a nun, That's just low even for a devil" Rui said

"That's not what I meant!" Issei retorted

"Ohh, Then what do you mean?" Rui asked a while a dark aura was surrounding her, but Asia was just smiling and laughing while thinking

"They act like siblings, They are good people even if they are Devils" Asia thought

"I was saying lets go to the arcade and have some fun!," Issei shouted as Asia agreed, However, Rui said that she couldn't since Virgil was expecting her to be back by now and continue her lessons on Devil history and about something that Rui seemed hesitant on telling Issei, So with that they said their farewells as Rui and Asia hugged and Rui made her way back to the Dantalion Manor. Issei and Asia made their way to the gaming center near the park, Once they entered Issei saw his favorite game.

* * *

**Issei's POV**

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Ise!"

Booooom!

I put my foot down on the accelerator, and quickly change the gear around the curve!

I then went past both cars!

"Fast! You are so fast Ise-san!" Asia said

Fufufu, are you watching me Asia? Now fall in love with my driving handling technique! Issei thought to himself with a perverted face

Just like that, I was playing a racing game at the game centre. Even though I look like this, I didn't join any school club before joining the Occult research club. The three of us, Motohama, Matsuda, and I went through all of the game centres nearby. Racing game or not, I can beat any games!

[WIN!]

The sign that shows my victory appears on my screen.

Yeah, looks like I made a new track record again. Just like that, I was falling for myself. Then I lost sight of Asia. When I looked, she is standing in front of the crane game.

"What is it?" Issei asked Asia

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing." Asia replied

"Is there something you want?" Issei asked her

When I look inside the crane game there is a doll of Mickey Mouse inside. It's a cute mascot based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from America but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Mickey Mouse?" Issei asked Asia

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…" Asia tried to reply as Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!" Issei replied

"Eh? B-But…!" Asia tried to retort

"It's okay, I will get it." Issei said proudly

Strike while the iron is hot. I put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane. Even though I look like this, I'm pretty good at crane games, Well, that's what I thought, but I had a hard time getting it. On my first try I dropped the doll on a good location, and on my second try I totally missed. On my third and fourth try I missed it as well, but when Asia became worried on my fifth try, I finally managed to get it!

"Yeah!" Issei said as he made a victory pose and took Mickey Mouse which Issei just won and then gave it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia." Issei said handing the doll to Asia

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest. "Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll." Asia said

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time." Issei said but she shook her head.

"No, this Mickey Mouse doll that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!" Issei said

"Y-Yes!" Asia replied

Issei then took Asia's hand and went further into the game center.

* * *

**A few more hours later**

"Ah, we played a lot today." Issei said to Asia as they were exiting the arcade

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…" Asia replied

It was already evening and Issei and Asiawere walking on the street together while laughing.

It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game centre and other shops. Rather, I feel the dating plan that I had made for Yuuma-chan has proven to be of good use. You really can't tell what will happen in life since I never expected to become useful. "Issei thought to himself"

"Oh." Issei almost tripped over because of the uncomfortable feeling on my leg.

"Ouch." Then Issei felt a bit of pain as well.

"It's the wound from yesterday. The place where I was shot by that shitty priest still hurts. Looks like the day when it gets healed will be quite far from now." Issei muttered

"Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday…" Asia asked as her expression gets cloudy.

"I think I messed up. We were having a good time, but I made her remember something painful" Issei thinks as Asia bends down and starts to check Issei's injuries.

"Can you please lift your trouser up?" Asia said

"S-Sure." Issei replied

Issei lifts up his trousers to have his calf exposed. The bullet mark is still there. Asia then places her palm there. A warm and gentle light shines on his calf. It really is a warm light. It's a green light. It's like Asia's eyes and it looks so beautiful. It feels like her kindness is inside her light.

"How is it?" Asia asks as she stops her light, and she urges Issei to move.

Issei moves his leg a bit feeling lighter

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!" Issei said

Issei runs around a bit testing out his newly healed leg as Asia smiles happily when she sees Issei very energetic.

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power. This is a Sacred Gear, right?" Issei asks

"Yes, it is." Asia confirms

Just like I thought.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, it's not much of a use. Right now, that is."

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing my confession.

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realize it at all." Asia states

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?" Issei says

Asia then puts on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.

Issei did not know what to do, so he took her to a spot where they can can sit.

They sat on the bench on the roadside. Then, Asia told Issei a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

"In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection." Asia said, while taking a deep breath before continuing her story

"Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans. But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it."

"A power that can heal Devils!?" One person said

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!" another said

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!" another person said

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic. the girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her"

Asia said while she wipes her tears.

"I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past. Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils." Issei thought to himself

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." Asia said as she was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

"You don't have to say anything any more" Issei said while putting his hand over her shoulder trying to comfort Asia

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" Asia said as she was full of tears.

"I can't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along. Hey. Hey God! What's the meaning of this!? Why don't you save this girl! She has been longing for your help!? She has been respecting you more than anyone! What are you doing!? Why aren't you doing anything!? I don't know a single thing about you and I also don't believe in any religion. On top of that, I'm a Devil! But even a Devil like me can talk to her! Weren't you the one that gave us the Sacred Gears? This! This is wrong! Ah, I know. This is what I'm going to do! Watch me, God!" Issei thought to himself, clearly in distraught at Asia's situation

Issei took her hand. and said to her while looking directly to her eyes which was wet with her tears.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." Issei said,

Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number."

Issei said as he puts his hand inside my pocket to get his mobile phone out.

"…Why?" Asia sked

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!" Issei said raising his voice a bit to put emphasis on friends

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?" Asia asked, not understanding what is happening

"It's not! Asia, you and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?" Issei says with conviction

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears. Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually." Issei said

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture." Asia retorted

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!" Issei said showing his eyes full of resolve

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend." Asia said

Issei then holds Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends." Issei said

"…Will.. you.. become... my.. friend?" Asia said in between sobs

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia." Issei said with a warm smile on his face

She nods her head and smiles.

"I am definitely going to see you from now on as a friend. I won't let anyone get in our way! I will protect you Asia!" Issei said while punching the air excitedly

"It's impossible." A voice which rejects all my thoughts.

When Issei looked towards the direction of where the voice came from, he became speechless. That's because the person Issei saw was familiar A slender girl with silky black hair. "Amano Yuuma-chan is standing there." Issei thought

* * *

**Issei's POV**

"Y-Yuuma-chan…?" Issei said

Raynare laughs in amusement when she hears my trembling voice.

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma-chan, and she sounds more like that of a bewitching adult.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her by that name.

Raynare? Yeah, that's right. I totally forgot.

Amano Yuuma is a Fallen Angel. That's right. I almost forgot about that.

I see, so it's the Fallen Angel Raynare. So that's her real name.

"…What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when I said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me."

She stares at me as if she is looking at something very disgusting.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

Run? What does she mean?

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…" Asia replies back with disgust.

What happened? What happened inside that Church?

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear.

I take a step forward to protect her.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Yu-, no Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?"

Raynare gathers light in her hand.

Is it the spear?

I was killed once because of it.

I need to make the first move!

"S-Sacred Gear!"

When I shouted towards the sky loudly, lights cover my left arm and forms into a red gauntlet.

Yeah! It's a success!

Looks like secretly practicing on how to make my Sacred Gear appear without making the posture paid off! Seeing my Sacred Gear, Raynare shows a shocked expression for a moment and then starts to laugh.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!"

The Fallen Angel starts to laugh as if she found it amusing.

What? What's so funny?

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

The ability that doubles the possessor's power? Is that the power of my Sacred Gear?

And she said it's one of the common…

But that's good enough for now.

I need to shake Raynare off somehow, and run away with Asia!

But where to? The school?

I can't. I can't cause trouble for Buchou and others.

My house? How shall I explain it to my parents?

…Damn it. Even though I'm her friend, I don't know where to take Asia!

Damn! I will think about it later! First of all, I need to beat this Fallen Angel in front of me!

Shit! It's the worst case that I have to fight my ex-girlfriend!

Why do I always get into this mess?

"Sacred Gear! Activate! You can double my power, right!? Then activate!"

Then the jewel on the gauntlet starts to glow.

[Boost!]

A sound is made. Next moment, I felt power flowing into me.

Is this what it means to double my powers!?

Yeah! With this—!

STAB

A nasty sound. Something stabs my stomach.

The spear of light. She threw at me, again.

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small spear I made. Even if the power of 1 is doubled, it's only 2. You can't narrow the power gap between us. Do you understand now, low-class Devil-kun?"

I fall down.

This is bad. Light is poisonous. It's poisonous for a Devil. And I was hit in my stomach. This is—

I prepare myself for the intense pain which will be followed by certain death, but I don't feel any pain at all.

That's because a green light is enveloping around my body.

When I look, Asia is healing my wound. She is putting her hand on my stomach and is healing my wound for me.

The spear of light gradually gets smaller, and it eventually disappears.

I don't feel even the slightest pain. Instead, I can feel Asia's warmth.

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the [Twilight Healing], is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil." Raynare gives a cruel order.

I'm the hostage!? Like hell I am!

"S-Shut up! I can defeat you—"

"Yes, I understand."

Without hearing me, Asia accepts the Fallen Angel's order.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun."

She makes a big smile. My stomach has completely healed.

After she confirms it, she walks towards Raynare.

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

Raynare put on a lecherous smile.

Shit! She doesn't look anything like the Yuuma-chan that I know!

Also what does she mean by ritual!? It only sounds like something bad!

I then shout towards Asia.

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?"

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

I promised to protect Asia.

"I-I have to protect Asia!"

She turns around, but she is still smiling at me.

I become fascinated with her smile for a moment.

"Goodbye."

She says her farewell.

Raynare covers Asia with her black wings.

"Low-class Devil, looks like you were saved because of this girl. If you get in my way again, I will definitely kill you. Goodbye, Ise-kun."

The Fallen Angel who sneers at me flew up high while holding Asia.

They disappear into the sky.

The only thing left is me, black feathers, and Rache-kun that Asia has left behind.

—I couldn't do anything.

"I will protect Asia". What a laugh.

I got on my knees and started punching the ground.

I bite my teeth hard and I cry out with frustration.

Damn it. Damn it.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamit!

"Asia…"

I cry out the name of my friend towards the sky.

There's no reply.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaa!"

For the second time in my life, I cursed myself for being weak.

Then a hand suddenly pressed onto my shoulders, I turned around and I could see Virgil-Sempai. He then asked me

"Do you want to save her?" Virgil asks me,

"Yes, I want to save her, I want to save ASIA!" I tell Virgil,

Virgil simply smiles at me gesturing me to follow him and so I did,

* * *

**OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB ROOM**

Everyone was already at the Club room, Virgil and his peerage, Sona and her peerage as well as Rias and the rest of her peerage as she was talking with Issei

SLAP!

A sound echoes in the club room. The sound came from Issei's cheek. He was slapped. Rias slapped him on my cheek. She had a serious expression.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister." Rias said

Issei visited the school with Virgil after he could not save Asia and reported the story to Rias.

Even after Issei reported what happened, he proposed to go to that Church. Obviously, to save Asia. But Buchou on the other hand said that she wouldn't get involved in this matter. Issei wasn't able to agree with her decision, so he tried to convince her even though I knew it was rude. That's why she slapped Issei

Issei felt that he has been continuing to betray Rias who holds high expectations for him

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety." Issei said

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to Issei as if she is warning him

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!" Rias shouted

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual." Issei argued

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?!" Rias retorted

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!" Issei shouted

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy." Rias argued

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?" Issei retorted

They were glaring at each other.

Virgil and his peerage were by the door next to Sona and her peerage, watching the whole scene play out,

"Virgil, You are manipulating the boy and you are using Rias, Are you sure that is wise?" Sona whispers so that Virgil will be the only one to hear.

"Its a risk I'm willing to take, for him to grow stronger he needs to unlock his true sacred gear, and If i'm correct, The boosted gear will respond to his strongest emotion." Virgil replied

"Then it seems that you are hell bent on this, Fine, Me and my peerage will go ahead and set up a barrier, I hope you know what your doing," Sona said as she turned around and motioned for her peerage to follow.

Virgil was just looking at Issei with a critical eye, Juvia, Rui and Silvia standing behind him, Dante along with Yukimura were standing a few feet away from them, as they continue to watch Issei and Rias argue as Virgil thought. "I'm sorry for making you do this Rias, But everything that will happen in hte future will revolve around that boy." Virgil thought as we went back to observing Issei and Rias

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils." Rias said

"Asia isn't our enemy! I deny it strongly. A kind girl like her can't be our enemy!" Issei snapped

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her." Rias says

Then Akeno-san comes and whispers into Rias's ear.

"What is it? Did something happen? Akeno-san also has a serious expression. But it looks like it isn't because of Buchou and my discussion." Issei thought to himself

Rias, who is listening to Akeno-san, makes a serious face.

Rias looks at Issei, and then looks at the remaining members.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit." Rias says

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking—" Issei said but was cut off when Rias put her index finger on my lips.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right? Am I right?" Rias asks as Issei nodd quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. Pawn has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the Promotion." Rias said

"Promotion? What is that?" Issei asks

"Just like the actual chess game, Pawn can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the King." Rias explains,

"So I can promote to Kiba's [Knight] class, Koneko-chan's [Rook] class, and also even Akeno-san's [Queen] class!?" Issei asks

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability." Rias said

"If I add the promotion with my Sacred Gear, then I might be able to beat that priest!" Issei thought

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this. Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

"Desire." Issei repeats "The power of desire will activate the Sacred Gear…so if I strongly wish for it, _this_ will activate." Issei muttered while looking at his Sacred Gear

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger." Rias states

After saying that, Rias then looks at Virgil with a stern look, mentally saying "This had better work Virgil " and teleports to some other place through the magic-circle along with Akeno-san, Kiba-san and Koneko chan

The only ones left in the room were Issei, Virgil, Silvia, Juvia, Rui, Dante and Yukimura

Issei took a deep breath the made his way towards the door, However he was stopped by the voice of Saji.

"Hey, Hyoudou!, Where do you think your going?" Dante asks

Issei turned around to answer Dante but was once again cut off before he could speak.

"You are going to go the church to save the nun aren't you?" This time it was Virgil's voice that echoed through the room.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her." Issei said

"You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use Promotion, you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself."

"I already know that. I'm very aware of that. Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free." Issei says his voice full of resolve

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless." Virgil says

"Then what am I supposed to do!" Issei shouted at him, but he says it straight at me.

"were going too."

"Wha…" Issei was at lose for words after hearing something unexpected.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are a fellow Devil therefor a comrade.

"Remember what Rias said? "When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]". So isn't she indirectly telling you that "I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is"?" Virgil states with a smirk, as the rest of his peerage had smiles on their face

Issei who was lost, that Virgil and his peerage were willing to help him, and that he will be able to use promotion inside the church. He then looks to the rest of Virgil's peerage

"I can't let my student die yet, I still have to put you through hell' Dante said.

"I may not know you that well, But Virgil tasked me with protecting Rias and her peerage, That includes you" Yukimura said

"Wherever Virgil-Sama /Virgil-Kun goes, I will follow" Silvia and Juvia states as they glare at each other for a brief moment.

"I've met Asia, and she is a nice girl, So I'll help out" Rui said

Issei who was starting to tear up, simply said "Thank you"

"Don't thank us yet," Virgil said as they made their way out of the club room, to head straight to the church

"Now who wants to Raze A Church?!" Virgil shouts as everyone shouts in agreement,

* * *

**AN: SO?! How do you guys like it so far? :)) I'm still having some difficulties having two Main Characters, but I'm getting the hang of it, **

**THE next chapter will focus on The Rescuing of Asia . (Duhhh.)**

**Harem Update :**

**Virgil : Sona, Rias, Akeno, Silvia ,Juvia and due to popular demand Serafall**

**Dante : Rui, Tomoe, Koneko,**

**Yukimura : Tsubaki and Tsubasa**

**Issei : Asia, Xenovia, Irina**

**I'm working on the next chapter already, hmm, maybe I'll post it when This fic reaches at least 50 reviews :)))))) hahaha. Evil. :)) Peace OUT!**

**Oh, and here is an Update on the characters I added to this fic. I deleted the character update chapter, **

**Character Profile :**

**Name : Silvia Luciferge**

**Piece : Queen**

**Age : 17**

**Body : Slim**

**Gender : Female**

**Occupation : 3rd year Kuoh Academy Student, Member of the Disciplinary Committee**

**Eyes : Silver**

**Hair : Silver**

**Height : 5'7**

**Race : Pure Blood Devil**

**Background : Sister of Grafiya Luciferge from the extra house Luciferge who served under the original Lucifer, Their family supported the old maou faction, but deflected along with her sister Grafiya.**

**Skills : Mastery over Ice Magic. Adept usage over lightning magic**

**Weapons : N/A prefers using magic  
**

**Sacred Gear : N/A**

**Demon Class : High Class Devil although does not prefer to have her own peerage**

* * *

**Character Profile :**

**Name : Dante Masamune IV**

**Piece : Knight (Mutated)**

**Age : 17**

**Body : Athletic**

**Gender : Male**

**Occupation : ****3rd year Kuoh Academy Student, Member of the Disciplinary Committee**

**Eyes : Black**

**Hair : Sandy Brown**

**Height : 5'9**

**Race : Devil (Reincarnated)**

**Personality : Energetic and Fearless**

**Background : Born in Oushuu as a Human Dante is a Descendant of one of the first warlords of Japan, Dante's Family was murdered by the Old Satan Faction, while trying to find the whereabouts of the Telos Karma**

**Skills : Expert Swordsman, Mastery Over Lightning Magic**

**Weapons : Wyvern Tear, ****Gorgon's Claw, ****Dragon's Fang, Uroboros, Tiamat, Alastor (Names of Dante's Six Blades)**

**Sacred Gear : Telos Karma**

**Demon Class : Mid Class Devil**

* * *

**Character Profile :**

**Name : Sanada Yukimura**

**Piece : Knight**

**Age : 17**

**Body : Lean and M****uscular**

**Gender : Male**

**Occupation : ********3rd year Kuoh Academy Student, Member of the Disciplinary Committee**

**Eyes : Brown**

**Hair : Dark Brown**

**Height : 5'9**

**Race : Devil (Reincarnated)**

**Personality : Eccentric and ferocious in battle**

**Background : Born in the Takeda Family, A descendant of one of the first warlords of Japan, Raised in the art of cross spears, Yukimura's parents were killed after the Old Satan Faction found out that Yukimura possesed a Dragonic Sacred Gear.**

**Skills : Expert Spears-man, Excellent hand to hand combat, Mastery over Fire Magic**

**Weapons : Dual Jumonji Yari (Cross Spear)  
**

**Sacred Gear : ITS A SURPRISE :)**

**Demon Class : Mid Class Devil**

* * *

**Character Profile :**

**Name : Juvia Lockser**

**Piece : Bishop**

**Age : 17**

**Body : Slender**

**Gender : Female**

**Occupation : N/A Has yet to be enrolled in Kuoh Academy  
**

**Eyes : Blue**

**Hair : Blue**

**Height : 5'8**

**Race : Devil (Reincarnated)**

**Personality : Obsessive slight Masochistic**

**Background : You Have To Wait For The Back Story Before During Riser Arc. :P**

**Skills : Mastery Over Elemental Magic, Prefers Using Water**

**Weapons : N/A  
**

**Sacred Gear : Draupnir ****(Made Up Sacred Gear)**

**Appearance- Ring with 5 jewels on them, each jewel represent an element, Lighting, Water, Wind, Earth, Fire**

**Ability - Able to multiply hosts magical ability ten fold, as well as multiply itself into 5 separate rings that increases either water, fire, lightning, earth or wind of the person who wears them for a limited time**

**Demon Class : Mid Class Devil**

* * *

**Character Profile :**

**Name : Rui Hachiuouji**

**Piece : Rook**

**Age : 20**

**Body : Slender**

**Gender : Female**

**Occupation : N/A Has yet to be enrolled in Kuoh Academy  
**

**Eyes : Light Blue**

**Hair : Blue**

**Height : 5'8**

**Race : Devil (Reincarnated)**

**Personality : Tough Girl exterior, but a real softy**

**Background : Former member of the Code:Breakers, Japans assassination squad, until being recently reincarnated by Virgil, The rest of her comrades in the Code:Breakers are all dead. Parents were killed by The Old Maou Faction, when they found out that she possessed a sacred gear**

**Skills : Strong hand to hand combat, **

**Weapons : Shadow scythe  
**

**Sacred Gear : Night Reflection**

**Ability - Able to Manipulate the shadows to her will, be it armor or weapon. **

**Demon Class : Low Class Devil**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!, I'm really sorry for the late update. :)**

**I've been on a rather hectic schedule for the past few days. So again I apologize. :)**

**This will be the final chapter with the fallen angel arc. So I hope you guys will enjoy it. **

**I apologize if I had some spelling errors or some bad grammar, I'll try to double check everything before I post new chapters. After this arc, I will begin the OVA chapters following this sequence. Virgil x Sona including their back stories on how they became so close. Introduction of the new pawn, and the familiars. :))) **

**So I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. :) ohh, and you guys are mean. :(( didn't even get me to 50 reviews. but thats ayyt. you guys are awesome for reading anyway. :)**

**Ohh, and before I forget, Everyone of Virgil's peerage will have a fight scene, Since Freed is like the leader of the stray exorcists, I've included some OC's to help him when he fights Virgil and his peerage, just for more fun I also added a something new, Since we all know that devils can use magic, so why not exorcists? I apologize in advance if the names sound corny. :)) **

**Ohh and for Percy Jackson fans out there read Anaklusmos14 stories. they are awesome. :)**

**Please read the AN at the end of the chapter, It will answer some of your questions, and please feel free to leave a review or pm me about a question or suggestion.**

**THANK YOU CLOUDFARRON**

**"_TECHNIQUE_"**

**[DRAGON****]**

**{SACRED GEAR}**

**Beta - Cloudfarron**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Raze The Church**

* * *

Virgil and his peerage along with Issei were making their way towards the church, You could practically feel the blood lust as they were nearing the church. The skies were dark, covered by the clouds as it began to rain, you could hear the thunder roar in agony as if it was telling us that the storm will wash away the blood that is spilled today, The fate of so many will be decided tonight.

Virgil was leading the pack, he was devoid of any emotion tonight, his blood red eyes were screaming for blood making everyone around him take a step back in worry, They never liked it when Virgil was like this, devoid of emotion, eyes of a cold blooded killer, but they knew, today was only the beginning.

Dante and Issei were walking beside each other making their way towards the church, Dante with a worried expression on his face, wondering how today will play out, He knew that his King wanted to save the manipulated Fallen Angels, but he did not know what would happen or how he would save them, This no double would cause some strain with Rias and Sona, Issei on the other hand was determined to save Asia from the grasp of the Fallen Angels no matter what, but he was not sure what to do, He could feel the blood lust coming from Virgil,

"Dante-Sempai, what is happening to Virgil? why is he so angry? " Issei asked.

Dante stared at Issei with cold eyes, and simply stated. "This is your first time heading into battle is it not?"

"Yes" Issei replied

"Then let me explain, When heading into battle, it is different for others, From what I know about Rias, she takes command of her peerage from the middle, giving orders to ensure a fluid battle, Sona on the other hand would prefer to stay at the back of her peerage, calculate every move, analyze her opponent before striking, " Dante stated

"and for Virgil-Sempai?"

"He leads in the front lines, He does not give orders, for him, battle is a place where emotions should not be, it is a place where it is kill or be killed, and the same goes for us. We follow him, we all have trained to use our heads in battle, He does not give us orders but he expects us to know what to do," Dante said.

"I do not understand," Issei said giving Dante a confused look.

Yukimura who was listening to their conversation decided to explain what Dante meant.

"What Dante means is that in battle, we will kill without hesitation, We do not need to be told when to kill, we simply do it unless told otherwise" Yukimura stated as his normally happy aura went cold.

Issei was taken a back by this, he did not know what to think, Of course he knew that he would have to kill at some point in the future, but when he looked at everyone he could feel a cold aura between all of them, Like they have taken so many lives and it does not bother them, That they would kill without hesitation, It send chills down his spine, He did not want to be like that, He didn't want to kill anyone so soon,

Dante who saw the look on Issei's face, He instantly knew what the boy was thinking about, He did not blame him though, He felt the same way once and It almost cost him his life, but what he felt was not pity for the boy for being weak, what he felt was sympathy, The boy was weak, but wanted to protect, He did not want to kill, but he didn't want to die either,

"You do not have to kill today, leave the massacre to us, You simply have to go and save the nun," Dante said as he left Issei to his thoughts and went to Virgil's side,

Issei was left thinking "I am so weak, I want to save Asia but I can't even do anything, Virgil-sempai and everyone else will do the fighting for me."

Issei thought as he reached Virgil and the others as they were now staring at the church. Virgil then looked at them and put his hand in his pocket taking out 7 ear pieces, giving us one each.

"Take these and put it in your ears so that we will be able to communicate with each other once we begin." Virgil said as everyone followed his instructions.

"Rui, can you control the shadows to see what is inside?" Virgil asked as Rui nodded in acknowledgement and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Virgil then took something out of his pocket, it seemed to be a map, as everyone gathered around him as he started to point on some locations within the map to where he thought Asia was being held within the church, He had instructed Dante and Yukimura to take opposite ends of the church once we had entered, Virgil believed that the Fallen Angels have contracted more that once Stray Exorcist, Dante and Yukimura nodded at this, then Virgil looked over at his Queen Silvia and his Bishop Juvia and told them that he wanted them to take a supporting role in this, He wanted Juvia to take the battle from a far and take out anyone who was too far out of range for Dante and Yukimura, Silvia on the other hand, Virgil wanted her to stay by his side at all times to which Silvia was happy to hear. He then turned his eyes to Issei,

Issei's nerves was on high, not knowing what to do, This was his first real battle, From the way Virgil spoke Issei knew that he had been into countless battles before, Issei looked into Virgil's cold blood red eyes in fear, This was the first time he saw Virgil like this, He was always smiling or goofing off somewhere, but now, what Isseis aw was a cold, heartless warrior,

"I want you to go find Asia once the battle starts, Rui will be with you, I sent her in to find out her location and what else is waiting for us inside" Virgil said,

Issei nodded dumbly at his words, He was happy that Rui was there with him, since Rui also knew Asia.

Rui suddenly appeared from the shadows behind them, She had confirmed what Virgil suspected and what the reports Juvia had given them since she was keeping an eye on the church,

"There are about 70 Stray Exorcists in the church, and Asia is being held in the basement of the church, along with 2 Fallen Angels, One Female and One Male, Juvia's report stated that there was 4 Fallen Angels, but I could not locate the other two." Rui said

Virgil simply nodded on the report, wondering where the other two Fallen Angels were, If they weren't within the church they are probably doing rounds around the church, He then ordered Juvia to forget her support role, and Go back up Rias and her peerage, Telling her to inform Rias not to kill but to disable and that Virgil will personally deal with them once this is all over. Juvia simply nodded and disappeared with the rain.

"Buchou is here?" Issei asked.

Virgil face palmed cursing his mouth, "Yes, I informed her of what I'm going to do, but I told her not to show herself, so that her name cannot be brought into this," Virgil lied.

"Ohh, alright" Issei said a bit dejected.

They soon made their way towards the church, everyone except for Issei soon felt a barrier being set up by Sona,

"Well, How do you want to introduce ourselves? Should we knock or blast the door?" Virgil asked with a bit of a smirk.

Yukimura then stepped forward with fire in his eyes, as his arms were quickly engulfed in golden flames, the heat it gave off was extraordinary as everyone began to sweat a bit, _**"Demon Art: Golden Flames of Justice!"**_ Yukimura screamed as the golden flames the engulfed his arms shot forward blowing the doors off their hinges as Virgil and his peerage including Issei shot forward weapons in hand into the church,

Once they were inside the church, they saw a group of Stray Exorcists behind what seemed to be their leader.

"Freed!" Issei shouted.

"It's a reunion! So emotional! Well, I have never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle!,That's why You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"" Freed exclaimed with a sadistic smile on his face. "

"Rui!, Issei!, GO! This pest is mine," Virgil said, as he summoned Dainsleif in right hand and Nothung in his left hand, and instantly vanished from his spot and appeared infront of Freed cutting his right arm, Silvia swiftly followed Virgil attacking all those who surrounded him, as Dante and Yukimura dashed to opposite ends of the church and engaged the enemies.

* * *

**With Dante**

Dante dashed towards the right side of the church, grabbing all six of his swords, Three in each hand as he began slashing against the Stray Exorcists with fury, each time he would strike down a rouge another one came up against him, as skilled of a warrior Dante is, he was not invincible, Dante cut down another stray by bringing his sword up and slashing downwards cutting a rouge priest in half. then a sudden pain erupted from his thigh, looking down he saw that he was shot by a light bullet.

"Surrender and I might let you live, Weakling like you don't stand a chance" Said a Stray Exorcist rather arrogantly as he got into a stance and glared at Dante

"Your rather good, being able to hit me like that, Tell me boy, what is your name?" Dante said, trying to buy some time to get his leg working again.

"Well since you asked nicely you shitty Devil, My name is Blake, and i'm the last person you'll see on this earth!"

As Blake said that he began to charge forward towards Dante, while Dante did the same as he extended his sword and prepared for a battle of steel,  
Twisting his footing, The stray exorcist pulled his right hand around before attempting to strike elbow his opponent and strike him down with a light sword, However, Date evaded the strike and slammed the stray exorcist on the skull.

Grunting as he skidded back, Blake glared at the raven haired devil knight in front of him as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation, He quickly reached dismissed his light sword and reached into his left pouch that was attached to his pants, and pulled out a gun, to which he did the same with his other ouch on the right. smirking as he looked towards his confused opponent before saying "You shitty devils aren't the only ones who know magic!" as he gathered up magical energy

**_"Holy Art: Thunder Bullets!_"** Blake shouted as he pulled the trigger on his guns, to which a spark emitted before two bullets that was engulfed in light shot out at lighting speed towards his opponent

Dante's eyes widened a bit as he realized what was happening, knowing that he could not allow himself to be hit by those bullets, he quickly removed the eye patch that was covering his left eye, it showed that it was pitch black and a tremendous amount of demonic energy surrounded him, _**"Demon Art: Mirror Reflection!"**_ he yelled as he lifted all six of his swords and slashed the air creating an invisible force field around him, causing the incoming attack to get reflected and sent pummeling back towards the Stray Exorcist.

Blake grunted loudly in pain as he was struck by one of his own bullets that had pierced his left shoulder, while the other bullet was shot into the ground with a muffled sound. The Stray Exorcist growled in pain and anger as blood seeped out of his shoulder as he slowly tried pulling the bullet out of it, However, he wasn't given much time to do so as his opponent came darting at him upon observing the window of opportunity, Coursing magical energy from within, The Stray Exorcist readied his gun with his left hand aimed at Dante.

_**"Holy Art: Blazing Double Bullet!"**_ Blake called out as he twisted his arm at an odd angle before pulling on the trigger, tow which two bullets which seemed to be encased in fire and light shot out.

In an instant, Dante utilized his enhanced speed that came with being a knight, and disappeared in a blur and made his way towards Blake as the bullets passed by and connected with a nearby pillar and piercing through it. A few seconds later, Dante appeared in front of Blake once more leaving Blake wide eyed at the display of speed as Blake shouted in protest at the blinding speed as his bullets were failing him in this battle.

Growling loudly, the Stray Exorcist glared at his foe "You may have been lucky so far, but don't count me out just yet, because I'm going to kill you soon enough" Blake stated coolly as he eased back into a fighting stance and kept fixed eye contact. Blake gritted his teeth at his opponent as he didn't want to hear Dante's voice, he quickly put away his guns and summoned his light sword again and charged forward in attempt to best his opponent in a battle of steel, Meanwhile Dante braced himself as a cool breeze coming from the night was felt across their battlefield, The two opponents met as they extended their blades as a cracking sound resonated the area. Blake growled as his sword as destroyed upon contact causing him to seethe at the knowledge that his opponent may be stronger than him.

However Blake did not have much time to think as he was slammed to the ground delivered by a swift slash of his opponents blade as an electric shock coursed throughout his body as the blade was engulfed with lightning. Coughing loudly, Blake saw that he was all bloody from the contact with Dante's sword, he groggily got up from the ground as his clothes were all dirty and quickly dusted himself, His attention turned towards his opponent, who was currently waiting patiently for him and that made him growl in annoyance.

"There is one move that I can try out, but that will take time for me to use, I may have no choice though" Blake thought to himself as he quickly began gathering up his magical energy while pulling out his guns.

Dante quickly went for the offensive and darted forward with his right hand pulled back, Approaching his opponent shortly after, The raven haired devil knight tired landing a powerful and swift sword slash as all three blades on his right hand was engulfed in lightning in an attempt to finish this little battle. However the Stray Exorcist quickly dodged as he moved to the left before twisting his body and connecting with a round house kick to Dante's ribs. Dante grunted loudly as he was send crashing to the ground Dante however quickly got up and turned towards his opponent who was already making his next move

_**"Holy Art: Dual Combination!" **_Blake shouted as the two guns in his hands glowed a bright white before merging together to take form of a more detailed weapon,  
**(AN THINK OF TRAIN'S WEAPON IN BLACK CAT)**

Blake smirked at the sight of his ultimate formulated gun, "You will die here, you shitty devil knight. To think you would push me far enough for me to call upon my beautiful weapon ,It all ends here" Blake explained in a dark tone before laughing maniacally as he gripped his gun tightly

Seeing the power that the weapon held, 'It's the only way out of this. Hopefully, this is more than enough to deal with this new problem.' He thought to himself as he quickly jumped back from his position.

**[Are you sure Dante?, This is your first time doing this, you can only hold on for 30 minutes]**

"I'm sure Tiamat, I cannot lose now, and besides, its a good chance to use this new power." Dante said to his dragon

_**"BALANCE BREAKER: TELOS KARMA SCALE ARMOR!"**_ Dante roared as the magical energy flared, to which his whole body was engulfed in a blue like energy, once the energy had died down, Dante was now covered in a blue armor.

Wide-eyed at the display, Blake quickly readied his weapon and eyed his newly transformed opponent intently. With a rush of magical energy coursing through him, a snarl emerged to his features as he continuously kept the tight grip on the gun and then immediately jumped back.

_**"Holy Art: Synchronization Blast!**"_ Blake shouted as he pulled the trigger on his weapon, to which a barrage of lightning and fire bullets came shooting out in vicious speeds in the direction of his foe.

Dante quickly flared his demonic energy. _**"CHAOS BLAST!"**_ He called out as he created a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and shot it at his opponent.

The collision was powerful as the two struggled for dominance. Blake growled loudly as his most high ranked maneuver was being countered by his foe, while Dante grunted as he was skidded back slightly from his position. However, with the added power of another charge of demonic energy, the raven haired devil knight was able to turn things into his favor. As the two moves collided further, Dante's technique overpowered the one his opponent had and it resulted in Blake getting struck down and being left utterly useless in battle. Dante slowly made his way towards his opponent who was knocked out on the cold floor, he dismissed his scale armor, and lifted his sword and plunged it down his opponents heart.

"That's my part done, what a relief." Dante muttered under his breath before dusting off his clothes and then walking away from the battlefield clearly tired as he looked around to see how Yukimura was doing.

* * *

**With Yukimura**

Yukimura was already done with his end of the church until a figure emerged from the shadows.

My weak nephew Yuki-chan." the man said in amusement before arrogantly continuing, "I have longed to see you grown up. However, it's such a shame that you're a part of Devil's peerage. I thought you would have more sense than that, which only proves to me you are still worthless."

Yukimura's eyes widened suddenly at seeing his Uncle Sanosuke, He gritted his teeth as he eyed his Uncle intently. "I have no reason to list why I'm with a Devil's peerage and even if I do, I'd doubt you'd understand them. To think I honestly fought so hard to get you back into the family in the past after the fall of the my father. What a disappointment you've turned out to be, Uncle." He replied coldly before getting into his stance.

Sanosuke chuckled darkly as he got into a battle form as well, to which he charged after the Brown haired knight, who was already moving in for the counter. Dust hovered as the Uncle-Nephew duo met in hand to hand combat and they grunted as they met their attacks evenly throughout. Pacing himself, Sanosuke twisted his body and landed a roundhouse kick to the skull of his nephew, who grunted loudly as he was shot down on the ground. In the momentum, the former member of the Takeda Family who was now a stray exorcist charged ahead and punched the fallen figure of Yukimura on the chest, to which growls of pain were heard before he jumped back to his previous position on the battlefield.

With a menacing smile, Sanosuke looked over at his opponent. "You're pathetic in your skills, Yuki-chan." He said in a condescending tone as he formulated his battle stance again.

Yukimura got up and glared at the man. "Don't think of me as weak!" He roared as he started channeling Demonic energy through his body before continuing, "No wonder why Tou-San banished you from our family. It doesn't take someone special to realize how foolish you truly are. I'll show you what I'm capable of!" Yukimura screamed

_**"Demon Art: Explosion!"**_ Yukimura roared as he smashed the ground with his fist, which sent a large amount of golden flames shooting at his opponent while destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process.

Sanosuke's eyes widened and tried jumping out of the way, but his left ankle got struck with the flames before his entire being got enveloped in the powerful attack. Shrieks escaped him as he was being burned, while his clothes were crumpling like it was nothing. A look of disbelief formed on his face before he screamed out in pain when his nephew crashed his face with a fist engulfed with golden flames. Yukimura didn't stop there as he gripped his opponent's neck before choke-slamming him on the ground below, to which he had to endure observing his uncle in agony.

Spitting out the blood that accumulated in his mouth, Sanosuke growled viciously as he groggily got up from the destroyed floor and stood up straight. He was getting tense at the power he had to face, but that wasn't going to let get the better of him. Gathering up the magical energy inside him, the former member of the Takeda Family snarled at his nephew, who was looking on with an impassive expression. Every instinct inside him wanted to show the brown haired devil knight who the more powerful one truly was. In an instant, Sanosuke immediately started creating a massive amount of paper dolls in the vicinity.

"Let me tell you a secret, about how your parents died," Sanosuke said with a smile on his face.

Yukimura's eyes widned before narrowing it down as he gazed on his uncle.

"I spat on your fathers face as he was stabbed in the heart by a devil,! by one of you!, and you are now the same being that killed your family!" Sanosuke said as he was laughing maniacally, With that, Sanosuke quickly jumped into a new stance. _**"Holy Art: Shikigami Torrent!"**_ He shouted as he launched the newly formulated dolls towards his opponent in the form of a violent torrent.

Yukimura grunted as the move connected, to which the torrent that connected with his being multiplied into several forms and then surrounding him from all sides. However, he wasn't going to get this new problem get the better of him so he quickly charged Demonic Energy from within. As the energy coursed through his veins, the only son of the late Takeda family extended his fists and gripped the paper doll attack and then pulled on them violently. Meanwhile, Sanosuke growled at this new situation before going wide-eyed as he now saw his nephew tearing apart his torrent like it was a piece of cake.

With a glare fixed on his Uncle, Yukimura readied himself. _**"Demon Art: Golden Flame Armor!"**_ He yelled as he transformed his body into Golden Flames, turning himself into a fire ball.

In an instant, the last son of the Takeda Family went shooting at his Uncle in insane speeds as he moved in fast moving flickers of fire. Sanosuke immediately went for the offensive and tried using hand to hand combat to counter the attack aimed at him, but it was to no avail. Yukimura was simply passing through each of his moves with ease while roaming around him, while scorching the very grounds he was charging on. Suddenly, the Devil Knight appeared in front of Sanosuke before caving his face in with a Fire infused punch.

"AAAHHH!" Sanosuke screamed at the top of his lungs as the rolled around on the ground before gripping his face tightly.

Blood oozed down the Stray Exorcist's face, to which he growled upon realizing as he tried getting up. However, it was harder than it sounded because every time he would try to, he would simply fall down on the ground due to the moves he had to endure. Looking at his nephew, a snarl formed on Sanosuke's face upon seeing the look of ease the kid had even after performing all of those moves. He wasn't going to let this end in a failure because he hated his nephew and was going to win at all costs. He would show them! With that, Sanosuke gathered up his magical energy as he fixed a heated glare at the sight of his opponent.

_**"Holy Art: Shikigami Light Bomb!"**_ Sanosuke screamed as he released a massive amount of paper dolls that converge, which quickly took the form of a large sphere and glowed a bright white. With that, the white energy infused sphere was sent hurling towards the direction of the brown haired Devil Knight.

Yukimira's eyes narrowed as he took the technique head on, while his foe began laughing loudly. As the move connected, a large crashing sound was heard as debris flung everywhere and dust hovered at a heated pace. Wind formulated as it pushed small pebbles above the ground and they hurled around the arisen dust on the battlefield. A moment into the attack, Sanosuke smirked widely as he leaned back in a casual stance and eyed the smoke that formed due to his attack. However, just as soon as the smoke finally cleared, sweat started trickling down Sanosuke's forehead and a look of disbelief formed. In the distance, there stood Yukimura with his arms crossed in a defensive formation like the attack did no damage whatsoever.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Sanosuke shouted in protest at the sight of his undamaged nephew, while stomping his feet in rage.

Meanwhile, Yukimura remained unfazed by the outrage. "You're the weak one around here, Uncle." He stated coolly as he charged his right fist with golden flames and began walking forward.

Sanosuke immediately sweated at the approaching brown haired devil knight and panicked before yelling, "You wouldn't dare harm your family!"

"You have been nothing but a pitiful disappointment in my eyes." Yukimura snarled as he rushed towards the man before shouting, "You are not my family as my family is with Virgil-Sama's peerage!. There is absolutely no way I will side with those that oppose it. I despise you! Everything you stand for! You are a disgrace to my family!, This is for my father and mother!"

With that, Yukimura smashed his Uncle's stomach with a powerful punch, to which the Stray Exorcist screamed at the top of his lungs in excruciating pain. Following suit, the last son of the Takeda Family twisted his body and jumped midair before landing a roundhouse kick to the left shoulder of Sanosuke. Yukimura endured hearing his uncle in pain as it always pained him to hurt family, even after everything his uncle had done, He was the last of his family but then narrowed his eyes as he began gathering a large amount of fire around his right fist. Opening his eyes a moment later, the Devil Knight bended his arm before extending his fist forward in a punching motion.

_**"Takeda Style : Fist of the Golden Flame of Justice!"**_ Yukimura shouted as the gathered fire energy shot out of his elongated fist in the direction of his Uncle.

It was an instantaneous effect because when the technique connected with Sanosuke, he got injured severely before the flames stunted him. With this, he was left wide open for a final attack, which his opponent quickly took. Yukimura gritted his teeth as he connected a final punch to the Stray Exorcist's abdomen, to which Sanosuke's eyes bulged before coughing up blood. Screaming in excruciating pain, his body twitched before he was laid lifeless on the cold church floor.

Yukimura sighed deeply as he cancelled out his demonic energy before mumbling, "It's finally over, Kaa-san, Tou-san,"

Yukimura suddenly felt an hand clasped on his shoulder, he turned around to see Dante smiling at him,

"It's not over yet, Its just the beginning Yukimura" Dante said, while Yukimura nodded thankful that he has a new family

"You're right, lets go see how Virgil and Silvia are doing."

* * *

**With Virgil**

"You shitty Devil!" Freed screamed, "You dare cut my arm?! I will kill you!" Freed screamed some more as he looked towards Virgil.

Silvia and dispatched of the rest of the stray exorcists, and was currently standing behind Virgil.

"Once I kill you, I'm going to rape that devil whore behind you!," Freed exclaimed with a sadistic smile as he liked his sword.

Silvia was disgusted with Freed, and was about to strike but was stopped when Virgil looked at her with cold eyes that were screaming for death, Silvia stepped back a moment in shock as this was the first time she had seen those eyes, she then noticed that there were a couple of familiars in the vicinity that were recording what is happening, she was about to speak but Virgil put his hand out stopping her.

"Go, find Juvia and the others, I will handle this" Virgil stated devoid of emotion, Silvia was about to argue when Virgil flared his demonic energy creating a crater from where he stood. Silvia then knew that she could not argue as she quickly left in search for Juvia who was suppose to be with Rias and Sona.

Once Silvia had left Virgil narrowed his eyes at the white haired stray exorcist. "For the insult that you said to my Queen, for the tears of every devil shed because of your disgusting face when you killed them and for the pain you caused Rias when you attacked Issei, and for the nun you hurt" He spoke in a hollow tone before coldly concluding, "Your life is hereby forfeit."

Freed for the first time in his life paled at what he was hearing and started sweating.

Freed looked at his opponent intently and tried rushing forward, but was smashed to the ground with a punch to the face. Virgil gripped the Stray Exorcists's hair tightly and then yanked it harshly; causing Freed's screams to echo in every corner of the room they were situated in.

The Dantalion Heir applied Demonic Energy to his grip and then flung his shrieking opponent against a pillar, to which Freed whimpered as blood oozed down his mouth. Before the white haired Stray Exorcist could even get up, Virgil appeared in front of him with his fist raised and slammed it down against Freed's stomach. Bones cracked while Virgil's downed opponent continued to struggle for breath.

Virgil couldn't care less for the sounds as he stomped Freed's face at a painfully slow pace, to which blood leaked down on the ground below. Pulling his right leg back, Virgil kicked the downed man across the ground. Freed skidded to a halt as his back slammed harshly against the wall.

Outside the church everyone was viewing the battle in a large screen while their familiars recorded the battle, the devils were looking on with an impassive expression. Sona was the exception as she had accepted that the stray exorcist was going to suffer severely, but seeing the gruesome display wasn't what she wanted to see. However, she knew that Virgil was going to make Freed pay for what he said to Silvia and what he did to Asia and knew that she had to stand by his side. On the side, Saji was watching the battle with wide-eyes as the Silver haired Devil was totally decimating the Stray Exorcist.

Meanwhile, Freed wheezed in pain as the battle was becoming taxing for him to continue. He felt as if he was dying and his time was approaching him now. There wasn't more he could do because he was too weak at the moment. He got up from his position with the support of the wall and tried gathering his energy to make a counter move. However, his opponent was faster as he appeared in front of him once again. Virgil gripped the white haired stray exorcist by the throat before kneeing him in the gut, then punching him across the face. Freed could barely scream as he was hurled to the opposing wall.

"I… I cannot die here! If I had my full power, I could kill you easily! Kokabiel-Sama promised me power!" Freed shouted loudly before wincing as the pain in his body came rushing back.

Virgil blinked before coldly saying, "It wouldn't matter if you did. You are nothing compared to me as you aren't even worth polishing my shoes. Relish your moments on the floor, Freed-hime. This will be your funeral ground."

Freed cried out in protest before he was silenced by a hook across the face. His jaw cracked as a dent formed on the wall from the impact. Agonizing screams filled up the entire area and it continued as Virgil kicked Freed's legs from under him, halting his screams as he fell to the ground face first. Virgil wasn't done as he stomped the man's back viciously and the bone shattering sounds emitted.

Painfully bringing his palm up, the white haired man gathered his magical energy. _**"Holy Art: Heavenly Beams!"**_ He yelled as multiple golden colored beams shot out from his opened palms and went charging into his opponent's direction.

Virgil easily predicted the movements of the beams and dodged them with no real effort, much to Freed's horror. As soon as Virgil dodged the final golden beam, he rushed forward at blinding speeds and then smashed Freed in the face, sending him backwards to the ground.

"ACK!" Freed shrieked in pain as blood started leaking from his mouth and he held his stomach tightly, wincing at the agony he was feeling right now.

"Here is your chance, Freed-hime. I want to see this full power of yours." Virgil said emotionlessly as he eyed the man with disgust.

Panting heavily he gathered all the magical energy that Kokabiel had given him,, Freed clenched his fists as he was now at full power, but the damage that was already done to his body was beyond belief. The Stray Exorcist pulled his fist back and rushed forward in the direction of his opponent and tried unleashing a sequence of punches. However, Virgil dodged all of them easily and then landed a punch to Freed's neck, which made the man go wide-eyed before screaming at the top of his lungs.

Virgil gripped the Stray Exorcist's throat tightly. "You're still weak." He said coldly before swatting him across the face like a lowly peasant.

"I… I WILL KILL YOU!" Freed screeched furiously before coughing up blood as his breathing was becoming rather taxing for him. The damage being done was too atrocious.

Virgil smirked as he looked at the white haired Stray Exorcist before emotionlessly saying, "This is only getting started. You have a lot of suffering ahead of you, Freed-hime."

Freed began coughing as blood accumulated in his mouth, along with the dust that entered from his impact on the ground. He was feeling the pain rushing back to him and it was unreal. Wheezing in agony, he groggily got up before getting smashed to the ground with a punch to the face by his opponent. The stray exorcist skidded back against the south-east pillar of the room, to which the painting which hung above it fell onto his head and shattered upon the impact. Screeching as the glass penetrated his skull, Freed mustered his strength to pull the glass out.

Virgil simply leaned back and watched the man in pain and did absolutely nothing to help him. This fiend was going to pay. He will pay for insulting his family. As the Dantalion Heir looked on at the display, he turned towards the room and saw several of the church's paintings were shattered on the ground beside a throne near the altar.

'That's it right there.' Virgil thought to himself as he realized something else had hadn't strategized earlier in this little fight, Smiling sadistically

Not waiting for the white haired Stray Exorcist to recover, the Dantalion Heir applied Demonic Energy to his footing and instantly approached his foe and gripped his neck tightly. Using the momentum, Virgil rushed forward and then jumped midair with Freed in hand before choke slamming him on the throne which was beside the altar in the room.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Freed screeched at the top of his lungs, but his vocal chords were betraying him as his sound became fainter by the second.

The throne that was situated in the room got annihilated from the impact and the wood that was the reason for its construction crashed on the tiled floor. With the noises echoing the room instantly, Virgil felt a block of wood smashing against his leg and smirked. Kicking Freed's face to send him thrashing against another side of the room, Virgil turned to the remaining half of the throne and completely destroyed it with a punch.

Virgil watched his opponent twitch uncontrollably before coldly saying, "A chair worthy of a maniacal fiend. I gave it a nice touch, didn't I?"

Outside the church where everyone was watching, Tomoe and Koneko were on the verge of throwing up as the brutal display was really not what they wanted to see. Juvia on the other hand had seen this sort of torture in the Magician's court when she was travelling with her former master and teacher, but it never got easier watching it. Sona and Rias were the only two that were enduring this much better as they had seen this on a larger scale before when they were younger. The duo turned towards their peerage only to see them on their knee's or hiding their eyes, their peerage could not believe that this was Virgil, the Virgil they knew was so warm and Jolly and nothing like this, Rias and Sona quickly told them that the only reason why Virgil was doing this, was because of the pain the Stray Exorcist caused Issei when they were in the abandoned house before Silvia and the rest showed up The two Peerages nodded hesitantly as they knew that from the start, but it was just something they weren't used to beholding. Akeno on the other hand was busy fighting a blush on her face as he whole body was getting warm at seeing such a sadistic beat down

Saji and Kiba were watching on with a shocked expression at the one-sidedness that was happening. It was totally beyond comprehension in their eyes as the Dantalion Heir was humiliating the one that caused their friend so much trouble.

"Damn, is this the power of an Ultimate Class Devil?" Saji asked in awe

Kiba on the other hand simply nodded but knew that Virgil as still holding back so much more, and this caused him to pale at the thought.

Meanwhile inside the church, Virgil approached his twitching opponent as his arms glowed a mixed color of black and purple as he eyed him viciously.

_**"Demon Art: Mystical Restoration!**_" Virgil whispered as he placed his hands on Freed's body, to which the wounds slowly and gradually began to dissipate.

Freed's eyes squinted as he felt himself getting healed and a look of horror emerged as he observed his opponent right next to him. Crawling backwards, he quickly approached a pillar where his back made contact with as the shattered glass on the ground pierced the skin of his left hand.

Virgil looked on at the man with an impassive expression. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked emotionlessly as his expressions never wavered before continuing, "I still have to destroy you."

With that, Freed's eyes went wide as he groggily rose to his feet, wincing harshly at the damage done to his cranium. The pain was literally crashing his mind and there was only so much that he could do at this point. Quickly, he began gathering up his magical energy to at least try to harm his opponent.

_**"Holy Art: Snake Bind!**_" The white haired Stray Exorcist whispered as red and black colored snake slithered its way around Virgil's body, tightening and restricting his movement.

Freed seeing this, started laughing maniacally. "Hahahaahaha! You cannot escape!" He exclaimed happily as he began looking at his enemy with a menacing smile.

With that, the Stray Exorcist slowly made his way towards the Dantalion Heir so he could finally teach him a lesson. By extending his fist, he slammed Virgil on the chest and then mustered up the strength to land a kick to his shoulder. Following suit, he grunted loudly as he jumped up in the air before stomping the fallen figure of his opponent. However, when that happened, a layer of smoke emerged. Freed looked on with wide-eyes as the smoke dissipated and the Dantalion Heir was nowhere to be seen.

"Pathetic." Came a voice from behind Freed, which got him to quickly turn around to the source of the sound before paling in fear at what he saw.

Virgil punched his opponent, causing the man to get sent flying into the pillar before him which crushed it upon impact and the Stray Exorcist went crashing further. Freed coughed up blood at the vicious attack from the Dantalion Heir and wheezed in pain as he looked on with shock.

"How did…you?" Freed asked through gritted teeth as he tried getting up, but felt a bone crack in his legs and that caused him to wince sharply at the pain.

Virgil chuckled as he slowly made his way towards Freed before coldly saying, "I really don't have to explain myself to people like you. The only thing you deserve is to be put down like the dog you are."

Freed went wide-eyed and began screaming for the Dantalion-Heir to leave him alone. However, he knew that he would have to take matters into his own hands as he gathered up his magical energy. Quickly, he began to cross his arms above his head as he started casting a spell. Following suit, shadows drew themselves towards him as a small black orb formulated, which grew in size and gained small white lights inside it.

Freed glared blazingly at his opponent before yelling, "You harmed me for the last time. Now I will destroy everyone in this room. YOU WILL DIE FOR HUMILIATING ME!"

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the display and simply Summoned his sword Nothung to his hands. "Void Art : Eclipse" He whispered, to which an ball of energy formed on the tip of the sword as Virgil was waiting for Freed to move

Outside the church, everyone was looking on in shock as the white haired Stray Exorcist was going to perform his move. Juvia was on the verge of rushing forward and taking the blast instead of Virgil, but Sona and Rias stopped her as they explained that she would only be getting in the way. With that, they all awaited the inevitable.

_**"Holy Art: Retribution!"**_ Freed yelled as he unleashed the incredibly dense orb towards his Silver haired opponent.

_**"Void Art: Judgment of the Void!"**_ Virgil yelled as he encased himself and the whole church in a layer of a purple aura that surrounded them in a barrier against the attack.

_**"Void Art: Absorption!"**_ Virgil shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground and a layer of five mystical colors formed around him and covered him from the upcoming move.

The black colored orb connected head on with the purple energy based barrier, to which wind formulated and every remaining painting shattered to the ground. The echoes of the air resonated and the devils outside the church braced themselves as the wind kept picking up.

As the seconds passed, Freed's technique slowly began dissipating and then starting to deflect towards the absorption barrier which was on the ground. As soon as the contact was made, the orb began getting sealed away into the barrier, much to Freed's beyond comprehensible shock.

Knowing that his opponent had found a way out of one of his most powerful techniques, Freedl couldn't believe it! He was getting restless and stomped on the ground in fury and didn't even realize that his opponent had cancelled out his Attack. As soon as he saw Virgil approaching him with a Orb of purple colored energy on the tip of his sword in his right hand, he knew it was all over.

_**"Void Art : Sphere of Destruction!"**_ Virgil shouted as he slammed his sword tip first as the Purple Orb reached Freed's chest, which caved in as the clothes he wore shredded apart as blood gushed out.

With the move continuing its trajectory, Freed screamed in excruciating pain before falling lifeless to the ground.

"Pathetic" Virgil muttered as he now noticed that Dante and Yukimura were at his side, He quickly told them that they were to go find Issei and Rui to see how they were doing.

* * *

**With Sona and the others outside the church.**

"SHIT!" Saji screamed "Just how strong is he?!"

"He didn't even use one fourth of his power" Sona replied leaving everyone with their Jaw's plastered on the ground.

"My my my, what do we have here? A bunch of Devils, I can't believe that those useless exorcist were not able to handle a bunch of kids" a voice said. as everyone turned around to see two Fallen Angels watching them. This time It was Silvia who spoke

"I suggest that you surrender as you have no hope in defeating us," Silvia said in an emotionless tone.

"Over our dead bodies!" Both Fallen Angels exclaimed as they flew towards the group of Devils.

Silvia motioned Juvia to fight along side her, while telling Sona and Rias to stand down and that they will handle this, Sona and Rias agreed wanting to see how strong Virgil's Queen and Bishop was, after seeing how strong Virgil was and His knights, They wanted to get as much information as they can knowing that they may have to face Virgil in the future in a rating game, while the rest of their peerage paled at the thought.

Juvia and Silvia attacked both Fallen Angels at the same time, separating them

* * *

**With Juvia**

As the two women glared at each other, they began circling each other as a small chill in the air surrounded them. With a quick stare, the two charged each other as the leaves from the trees hovered in the air. Juvia swiftly ran towards her opponent and jumped upwards before slicing her newly formed water swords downwards, to which Kalawarner moved back and evaded with ease.

Kalawarner formed a smirk on her face before coolly saying, "We Fallen Angerls will win in the end you know, and when we win, I might take that lovely Silver Haired Devil as my new slave"

Juvia grew a tic mark on her head as she was beginning to fume with rage. "What in the world are you talking about?" She asked in an irritated tone before continuing, "Why do so many Love Rivals have to appear and get in the way of me and Virgil-Sama?!." Juvia said as she glared at Kalawarner

With the explanation, Kalawarner raised an eyebrow "Love Rival? What the hell is she talking about". Shrugging her shoulders uncaringly, the Fallen Angel quickly looked at her opponent intently before the both of them charged each other again with their weapons. As they picked up the pace,

_**"Water Magic: Water Nebula!"**_ Juvia shouted a beam of water gushed towards Kalawarner, However Kalawarner simply dodged the water and threw a light spear towards Juvia which she dodged with ease

_**"Water Magic: Rotating Swords!"**_ The bluenette yelled as she now summoned water swords and rapidly spun them around her like discs before sending them flying towards her opponent.

Raising her light spear, Kalawarner stood there with a smirk. 'Let's see how she handles this.' She thought to herself in amusement before she sent multiple light spears towards her opponent's way.

What happened next shocked the Blue haired Devil Bishop because it was incomprehensible to her. The light spears that were just made, destroyed not only her Water Magic, but her Water Barrier as well. With a grunt, Juvia skidded backwards and glared at her opponent. She knew that Kalawarner would be a tough opponent because the woman had a powerful stance. However, that wasn't going to let that stop her from doing what she had to. She will win this.

Kalawarner simply swiped her light spear. _**"Fallen Art: Spears of light and Flames!"**_ She shouted as her Spear created a fire which circled around her at first before the flames went blazing towards Juvia.

_**"Water Magic: Water Sphere!"**_ Juvia quickly countered as a bright light passed through her and she was now submerged in a sphere of water

With a firm stance, Juvia held her ground as the flames rushed forward. 'This should protect-' She was pulled from her thoughts as her eyes went wide at the sight of her new shield destroyed

Juvia was simply looking on in a look of disbelief at her shield getting wiped out just as soon as it was called upon. It was then the Blue haired devil bishop's eyes narrowed at the sight of her opponent's spears and she began formulating a thought process on what the deal was with the sword.

"You're really good in your skills to be able to manipulate water so easily." Kalawarner spoke as she praised her opponent before arrogantly continuing, "You should really just give up, you can't beat me."

In an instant, Juvia grew frustrated at those words. 'She wants me to give up?! why?! So she can have Virgil-Sama all to herself?! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!' She thought to herself before nodding as she gathered her magical energy.

**"BALANCE BREAKER!"** Juvia shouted as she was engulfed with a bright light, as the light died down she was in her new attire. She was now in a black dress that was covered in a yellow aura. in right hand , all of her fingers were wearing a ring with different colors.

Juvia formed a smile on her face. "No one has seen this form and lived to tell the tale." She said proudly as she took a defensive stance.

However, before the Blue haired Devil Bishop could even make her move, Kalawarner rushed forward. Juvia quickly held her ground and her opponent approached her at a fast pace. With a single execution of a powerful slash, Kalawarner's spear cut through Juvia's powerful armor and jumped back to her position with a smirk. Meanwhile, Juvia gasped out in horror as her armor was now cracked before she was sent crashing to the ground.

"Draupnir, only helps your magical power girl, It doesn't help you defend yourself, or did you not know that?" Kalawarner asked with a smirk on her face, as she raised a light spear and was about to strike Juvia down another light spear was thrown her way, shocking her.

"Raynare?! What the hell are you doing?!" Kalawarner screamed.

"Kalawarner-Nee, please stop, we don't have to do this anymore!, Azazel-Sama did not issue this operation, we were tricked!. He sent the Devils to stop us!" Raynare pleaded as Silvia went over to Juvia to heal her.

"What are you talking about Raynare?!" Kalawarner retorted.

"Its True!," Raynare said as she showed Kalawarner a stone token that had the symbol of the grigori and Azazel's mark.

"W-Where did you get this?!"

"The devil gave it to me, she said that it was given to them by Azazel to show to us, and you know that there is only one of these in the world, So it must be true, we were used" Raynare said.

Kalawarner was lost in thought she did not know what to do, This might be a trick, but if it was, then the devils could have just killed them right now while they were conversing, "Fine, we will surrender, But what about our comrades?" Kalawarner asked Silvia,

"Azazel said they would have to die, Since they follow Kokabiel by choice unlike the both of you who were manipulated," Silvia replied in a cold voice making Kalawarner flinch a bit.

"Now, lets go, They should be done about now," Silvia said as she pulled Juvia up,

They joined Sona and Rias along with peerage once again, explaining to them what happened, They both reluctantly agreed but were still on guard at the presence of the Fallen Angels, They were making their way towards the church to reunite with Virigl and rest to see how they were doing when a Fallen Angel went crashing in front of them shattering the window she came from. Both Sona and Rias along with their peerage were getting ready to fight, even though it was just one Fallen Angel. As the Fallen Angel was about to get up, a shadow quickly grabbed her by the throat crushing it with her hands leaving the Fallen Angel's limp body dropping her lifeless to the ground making Raynare and Kalawarner pale in fear as the shadow turned towards them,

"Rui, stand down. They are not a threat." Silvia said

The shadow simply nodded and disappeared revealing a light blue haired girl.

"Where is Issei and the others?" Rias asked

"They are at the back of the church, Virgil-Sama had just watched Issei unlock the first form of his boosted gear" Rui replied leaving everyone smiling, since the plan had worked, while the Fallen Angels were dumbfounded as they thought it was a simple twice critical.

"What about Donasheek? Is he still alive?" Raynare asked, while she was still staring at Millet's lifeless body.

"Not for long, Issei sent him flying a few moments ago, Virgil sent Dante to pick him up to retrieve Asia's sacred gear" Rui replied with a frown on her face.

"So Asia is dead?" Sona asked while Rui simple nodded

Sona and Rias began to work their minds at this, If Asia had just died and Virgil was going to return her sacred gear, meaning that she could be reincarnated. They both quickly remembered that Virgil owed them a favor and

"She would have to be a pawn as I don't have any more bishops left, but she might be worth more than one pawn, I might as well give it a try" Sona thought

"Twilight healing, It will be useful in the future, I need it" Rias thought then she looked at Sona who was having the same thoughts,

They glared at each other for a little while, sparks flying from their eyes as they quickly dashed towards the church leaving everyone behind sweat dropping at their actions

* * *

**With Virgil**

A green light is floating in the sanctuary. It was Asia's Sacred Gear. After Donasheek was defeated, Virgil sent Dante to retrieve Donasheek to extract Asia's sacred gear.

The warm light shines at Issei as Virgil takes the light to his hands.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san." Virgil says

"B-But Asia is already…" Issei says in a stutter

"Yeah, Asia can't be resurrected anymore. After all, I couldn't save her. I promised to protect her! I promised to save her! Even though I defeated the Fallen Angel, it was pointless to come here if I couldn't save her" Issei thought to himself

Then the doors suddenly fly open and Rias was running towards Issei, while Sona was behind her frowning. Rias was proud of Issei being able to defeat a Fallen Angel, even though Issei looked sad. She briefly looked at Virgil who was putting the sacred gear back into Asia, Once Virgil looked at Rias, He simply nodded to which Rias smiled.

Rias takes something out from her pocket.

"That is?" Issei asked

"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece." Rias said

"Huh?" Issei asked confused

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left." Rias said

Rias then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand. Rias then places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body.

Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes. Seeing that, Issei wasn't able to stop his tears from coming out.

Rias-buchou then gives Issei me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil." Rias says to Issei as Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds Issei

"…Ise-san?"

Issei hugged Asia who looks puzzled. "Let's go home, Asia." Issei says to which Asia smiles and nods.

In the background you could see Everyone smiling at the scene as Rias and Sona approached Virgil.

"That was a good thing you did today, even though you manipulated the boy." Sona said with a small smile

"I try," Virgil said smiling back. then looked towards Rias.

"I guess I don't owe you anymore favors now do I?" Virgil asked smiling but Rias answer left his jaw drop

"Why not? I never asked you for a favor have I?" Rias said with a small smirk

"But.. I.. Asia.. Bishop.. Reincarnated..." Virgil said while stuttering as Silvia quickly hit him on the head with a mallet.

"Do not stutter, It is unbecoming of a person of your stature" Silvia said, as she also had a small smile,

Rui had her arms around both Dante and Yukimura as they started laughing their hearts out at the scene.

Juvia, Raynare and Kalawarner were glaring at each other. while Akeno was liking her lips with a blush on her face as she was staring at Virgil.

Kiba, Saji and the others just seat dropped at everything before laughing themselves as Asia and Issei joined them and introduced each other.

Sona suddenly walked towards Virgil clutching his arm and said "I have decided on what favor to ask you" Sona said, as the room became suddenly quiet noticing the small blush on her cheeks, Silvia, Rias, Akeno, Raynare and even Kalawarner were glaring at at Sona, having an Idea on what favor she would ask while Koneko was at the back eating a cookie muttering "Everyone is an Idiot." with a sigh

"What is it Sona-Chan?" Virgil asked making Sona blush even more as steam was now coming from her ears, and a dark aura forming around most of the females, making everyone else take a step back much to Virgil's confusion. Rui however knew that there would be cursing soon, quickly went up to Asia and put her hands over her ears.

"I want a date, a real date, and then I get to sleep beside you, without anyone else in the house." Sona stated as she was now sporting the color red in her face.

"Alright" was Virgil's simple answer although he said it with a smile, Sona was smiling happily back,

"ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL?!" Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner even the ever so Stoic Silvia exclaimed at the same time as they glared at Virgil with dark auras forming around them.

"What do you mean another?! I was first!, You all back away from my man!" Sona quickly said much to everyone's shock as Sona quickly covered her mouth and blushed a beet red, a red that no one has ever seen before.

Dante simple started laughing out loud breaking the silence, Yukimura though just walked away from Dante after seeing Sona glare at him,

Sona then began to give Dante a beating, while Juvia and Raynare were glaring at each other, Rias and Akeno were arguing over who gets to have a date with Virgil First, Silvia was lecturing Virgil on how he is suppose to treat women, Kalawarner on the other hand was planning something as she was smiling with a smirk. Issei along with Saji was groveling over Virgil's feet saying "Teach me your ways oh great one!" Rui was talking with Asia and the others Koneko on the other hand was just sighing deep.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Virgil screamed towards the skies.

* * *

**JAPAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

A young man around the age of 17 stepped off the airplane, as he took a quick sniff of the air. and said.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE FINALLY MADE IT BACK HOME TO JAPAN! I WILL CONTINUE MY TRAINING WITH GAI-SENSEI WHEN I SEE HIM,! IF I DO NOT SEE HIM I WILL RUN FIVE HUNDRED TIMES AROUND JAPAN!, IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL -" the man was quickly cut off the the flight attendant who said

"sir, there is a line of people waiting to get off the plane, could you please hurry" the flight attendant said.

"I APOLOGIZE! FOR MY MISTAKE I WILL DO FIVE HUNDRED PUSH UPS NOW,YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY, THANK YOU MY FAIR MAIDEN FOR POINTING OUT MY MISTAKE! YOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH! I WILL DO THE PUSH UPS NOW! 1-2-3-4-5" the man said as he began to do push ups at the edge of the plane door, much to everyone's annoyance

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : guys! SORRY for the late update, been pretty busy,**

**as you guys may have noticed, there are some characters that are OOC, while others retain their canon personality, **

**I added a small twist to the story, showed Virgil's sadistic side, Dante's left eye is not useless, rather it is special (back story will be done, do not worry)**

**Yukimura's past has been revealed a bit, **

**Raynare and Kalawarner live!. I did not focus much on the Fallen fights, I wanted to focus more on Virgil and his peerage, **

**Juvia's sacred gear does not make her all mighty, she is like a support fighter, and her sacred gear just amplifies the wearers magical power. however her defense and etc remain normal, thats how Kalawarner defeated her, I will do a flash back next chapter on Silvia vs Raynare.**

**OVA CHAPTERS ARE NEXT. MAYBE AROUND 3 CHAPTERS BEFORE I PROCEED ON THE RISER ARC.**

**AND YOOOOOOOOOOSH! THE NEW PAWN HAS ARRIVED, STILL THINKING ON HOW THINGS WILL PLAY OUT IN THE NEXT OVA CHAPTERS.**

**STAY TUNED! READ AND REVIEW!. PLEAAAASE :)))))))))))))))))**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note : Yo!. How is everyone doing?! :))**

**This will just be a technical Omake chapter featuring 4 Omakes :) This still is not the Official chapter featuring Virgil and Sona. **

**I'm still working on that with Cloudfarron. :)**

**Ohh!. and please check the poll i created. :) For a new addition to the story. :)**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. :) PLEASE. REVIEW OR I'LL DO SOMETHING MEAN!. :)**

**CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

******CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

**CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

******CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

**CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

******CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

**CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

******CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

**CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

******CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

**CHECK THE POLL, VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER THERE!, AND IT WILL BE ADDED TO THE PEERAGE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Everyday Life for the Dantalion Peerage**

* * *

**OMAKE 1 - The Butler**

_A man walked gracefully towards his Master while holding a platter with a chocolate cake topped with cherries._

_"Silviai-sama, would you like some cake? I've had the cherry stalks cleaned thoroughly for your safety."_

_The said Master smiled warmly towards her butler, signaling the latter that she would like some. Out of nowhere, a sparkling fork appeared on the butler's free hand._

_"Would you like me to feed you, or would you like me to hold your clipboard instead, Silvia-sama?"_

_Thinking of a valid excuse, she pursed her lips close until a bright idea ticked her mind. She looked at her butler straight in the eyes, meeting his blood-red gaze that immediately got herself drowning with happiness._

_"Would you feed me Virgil-kun? I need to look at the peerage's improvements today."_

_With a nod, the man scooped a small part of the said cake, fed his master whole-heatedly, and then wiped the icing and crumbs that stained the corner of her lips with a white handkerchief._

_Silvia Lucifege has never experienced such an internal turmoil in her life, not until now. Kyaa~ I really wanted to hug and kiss Virgil-kun right now! Why does he have to be so cool and awesome and cute and handsome and charming and lovable?! But I have to cherish this moment everyone has given me! This time, I will definitely make you fall for me Virgil-kun!_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_As Silvia Lucifege walked past the gymnasium doors, she suddenly caught a sight of Dante, Yukimura, along with Issei, Saji, Koneko and Kiba together with Virgil. They seem to be discussing something about tactics and training while Virgil was dozing off listening to his Ipod_

_"Ahh! Silvia! Come here quickly! We were just talking about you!" Dante called on to her._

_"About me? I thought you were discussing your tactics so I entered hoping to be of help.." She asked quite shocked while heading towards the four stooges beside Kiba and Virgil._

_"Silvia, we are having a game of rock-paper-scissors." Said Yukimura with a large grin plastered on his face._

_"I thought you were talking about me, Yukimura-San?" She asked as she gets more and more confused about their conversation._

_"It's not just a simple game Silvia-San! The one who will lose will be your butler for a day. said Saji_

_If the butler will have many snacks, I would volunteer myself though."Koneko said while munching a pack of gummy bears._

_Not getting a clear grasp of what they were talking about and not believing the words that came out from the other nekomata's 'gummy' mouth, Silvia repeated what the short white-haired nekomata said. "My butler?"_

_"Why Silvia-Chan? Do you have any objections?" Virgil said_

_Silvia quickly shook her head sideways while saying "N-none at all. D-do as you please." even though she does not understand the current situation. Contradicting Virgil would be the last thing that she would want to do as of the moment._

_"Then let's start. they all said in unison_

_As they prepared, an evil smirk appeared on their faces, with the exception of Virgil._

_Ahh! The one who will lose would be my butler for a day! I must be in shock earlier to not even understand a very simple statement. But why would they do that?' Silvia asked herself as she understood the current situation that she was facing. 'They must have planned something if they would grin evilly like that. I just wish that Virgil-kun would lose.. Even if I had to use all of my years worth of luck just to counter his, I would gladly use them all up! But I don't want Virgil-kun to lose on front of everyone. Oh the agony!' Silvia thought._

_Once the game has started, Silvia kept on wishing Virgil to lose, just like a mantra inside her head. But Virgil's luck seems to surpass all of their's. As a matter of fact, Virgil has never lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors, which makes the gamble that the Dantalion peerage along with Koneko, Kiba, Issei and Saji engaged themselves in risky. And upon seeing the results, Silvia's heart weighed heavy. Virgil, who used scissors, defeated all their papers._

_"I guess I win then. Good luck to everyone."_

_The members of the group gathered in the gym panicked, which did not go unnoticed by the Silver haired Queen, but was disregarded. Silvia was still getting worked up over Virgil's win._

_Dante and Yukimura, on the other hand, were cursing Issei for saying that paper should be used by everyone, just because it he felt like Virgil would use rock_

_"Hold on Virgil." Kiba commented to Virgil in a low voice which also stopped Dante, Yukimura and Issei from their fight. It also snapped Silvia out of her deep thoughts. "Stay. We are not yet done. There will be no elimination process. The one to lose must be defeated by everyone in one go."_

_Dante and Yukimura sighed in relief, thanking their fellow knight for his fast thinking. At least what they had planned would not go to waste._

_The game continued forever with Virgil winning and all of them losing._

_"Geez! How much luck do you get in a day!?" Saji shouted getting annoyed._

_"Have you ever lost in a rock-paper-scissors game!?" Issei bellowed upon him, also getting annoyed._

_"Since Virgil-San kept on winning, why don't we just make him Silvia-San butler?" Koneko replied_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"You're such a genius Koneko! I will treat you later Koneko!" Dante and Yukimura cheered the white-haired nekomata._

_"Really? But the rule said that the one who will lose will be the butler though.." Virgil retorted_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"I take back what I said. I am not treating you later anymore!" The two took back their words immediately._

_"Then why don't you all be Silvia-Chan's butler?" Virgil suggested with his deadpanned expression._

_"It will be hard on Silviaif she is to have a lot of butlers. One will be enough." Kiba explained, then suggested "You should do it Virgil-Sempai, since you are the only one who keeps on beating us."_

_Silvia's eyes began to sparkle with the flickering hope that is presented upon her. She looked at Virgil with expecting eyes until their gazes met._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"I don't mind if it does not bother Silvia-Chan."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Alright! / Thank goodness!" Dante and Yukimura shouted simultaneously._

_The weight that was once making her heart feel heavy now turned into a pounding heart like a basketball being dribbled, accompanied by butterflies that infested her stomach. Konekowas still munching on his gummy bears while Dante and Yukimura were smiling with his arms folded on his chest. as Issei and the rest left the gym to report to their respective kings_

_Virgil excused himself to the bathroom after sometime, leaving the group_

_"So.. How was it Silvia!?" Yukimura beamed at her immediately once Virgil was out of sight._

_"How was what?" Silviaasked not understanding what he meant._

_"How was our gift?" Dante also asked with an expecting look._

_"What gift? Seriously guys? Can't you make it clearer?" Silvia asked not really understanding their conversation._

_"I thought you know everything Silvia? Demotivational posters where spread on the internet saying that you know everything." Dante stated_

_"That does not apply in situations like this! Of course I do not know some things.." Silvia countered as her voice trailed off._

_"We wanted to thank you for taking care of us until now. We may be strong, but it is also thanks to you and your hard works that we were able to earn those victories." Dante explains to Silvia._

_"That's why we made Virgil-Sama your butler for a day since we know that you will definitely like it." Dante added while smiling widely._

_Surely, Silvia did many things that will benefit the Dantalion Peerage, but not once had she ever thought that they would feel indebted to her and surprise her, because a simple thank you would be more than enough for her, Before she knew it, tears started to cascade her face. She has never been so moved in her life, not until this day._

_"Silvia! Is there really a need to cry?!" Dante told her as tears continued to roll down her face._

_"Master. Please let me wipe the tears that threatens to fall down your face." a voice came from behind her_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_As she glanced at the source of the voice, she was completely stunned by the view that welcomed her eyes._

_Clad in a black suit left unbuttoned, slim-fitted slacks, white long-sleeved button-up shirt complemented by a black bow tie and black vest, and well-polished black laced shoes, Virgil pulled off the serious butler aura effortlessly._

_Silvia Lucifege immediately fainted._

_Upon opening her eyes, a handsome butler appeared before her eyes, running his hands over and over her hair. She did not want to get up, she can lay all day inher butler's lap and have him run his hand over her hair all day, but knew better than to treasure this moment with a lot more things, a lot more interesting things._

_"Ah! Virgil-kun! Thank you for taking good care of me." Silvia said while slightly bowing her head once she got up._

_"If it's for Silvia-sama, I am glad to be of any help." Virgil said with his deadpanned voice._

_"Silvia… Sama?" Silvia asked her butler._

_"Do you not like the term of endearment I have thought of? Silvia-sama?" Virgil asked his master, his voice with a hint of sadness._

_Upon hearing her butler's voice, she quickly lifted her head and smiled widely at him. "Of course I like it Virgil-kun! Well.. What shall we do now?" She asked to save their selves from the awkward situation, at least for her._

_"If you have any request Silvia-sama, just tell me and I will heed unto them." Virgil said with a smile._

_Silvia began thinking what they could do to pass time. They still have an hour before training starts, so they can do pretty much. As she thinks of what possible activities she can do, she suddenly remembers that she will be attending a meeting in behalf of the Disciplinary Committee_

_she quickly dashed her way through the hallways then went to the room that she remembered was the venue for the meeting. As she stands behind the door, she heard voices converse._

_"Badminton Club?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Baseball Club?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Disciplinary Committee?"_

_On cue, the doors opened surprising not only the representatives from the room but also Silvia. Shifting her head to her left, she saw Virgil beside her._

_"We are the representatives from the Disciplinary Committee ." Virgil said cutting the silence with his toneless voice._

_"And you are?" The one standing in front, 'probably the moderator' Silvia thought, asked._

_Paying no attention to the girls question, the two newly arrived participants made their way to the last seat available at the back of the classroom, with Virgil leading Silvia. As they arrived at the spot, Virgil pulled the chair, as a sign of respect to his master._

_Silvia cheeks grew hot, but disregarded the thought and vowed to her inner self that 'There's no time to act shy and girly! I need to cherish every moment I have with Virgil-kun!'. She sat gracefully and then the meeting continued, much to the dismay of the moderator and her unanswered question._

_"Batton Club?"_

_"Hai!"_

_As the meeting went by smoothly, the other representatives can't help themselves from glancing at the butler standing beside Silvia. Virgil paid no attention to his surroundings but only to his master, Silvia-sama._

_Once the meeting ended, the female representatives quickly stood up and made their way towards the butler, who was waiting for his Master to finish her little chit-chat with her classmates. The girls were quite shy on approaching Virgil, but one gathered enough courage to talk to him._

_V-Virgil-san!"_

_Everyone looked at the source of the voice, which was a little loud, just to see a girl with blushing cheeks. The said girl was looking down, facing her shoes because of embarrassment._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't entertain you for the time being. Silvia-sama has my complete loyalty for the day. Have a nice day." Virgil said as he followed Silvia who was heading towards the door._

_Once the butler left their sights, the girls started squealing while hugging each other._

_"Kyaa~ Virgil-kun was so cute there!"_

_"He definitely carried that butler outfit with class!"_

_"The way he rejected me made me fall for him deeper!"_

_"I am so jealous of Silvia-san!"_

_"She is so lucky!"_

_as they entered the Disciplinary Committee Room. a fuming Blue Haired Devil Bishop welcomed the two Virgil and Silvia._

_"Silvia! Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!"_

_"Silvia-sama just attended a meeting for the budget allocation for the clubs. You should be grateful that she managed to get 25% of the total budget allocation out the tens of clubs that wanted to have a large portion of the allocation to themselves." Virgil said defending his master and explaining the meeting proper that they had just attended._

_Leaving Juvia's jaw firmly planted on the floor, while there were waterfall tears coming from her eyes_

_Rias and Sona along with their peerage, as well as Dante, Yukimura and Rui were seating on the couch in the Occult Research Club Room . They have been observing Silvia and Virgil for quite a while now. As of the moment, the butler was now feeding his master with a chocolate cake while the master pretends to run a performance assessment on the Dantalion Peerage._

_"Silvia's completely enjoying this. Right Dante?" Yukimura said quite amazed by Silvia's everlasting smile that has not left her face._

_"You bet. I' sure she's definitely thanking us from her insides because of our gift to her." Dante said while eyeing the two like a spy._  
_(Kyaa! Virgil-kun is amazing! Thank you Satan-sama for this opportunity! I thank You, You and only You! were Silvia's thoughts as of the moment.)_

_"Silvia is smiling more often and wider than usual. It's actually creepy." Akeno said while some lightning was coming out from her hand_

_"I think I can fit this apple inside Silvia-San's mouth." Rias joked._

_"That's not right Rias. This bigger one would fit better." Silvia stated with an evil smile._

_'Those three really are evil'! Everyone thought as they shuddered upon their gazes._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

**OMAKE 2 - Eaves Dropping**

It has been a warm afternoon at Kuoh Academy. Not the steaming hot, nor smoking hot temperature, just warm. But other than the weather, other things, or someone, was rather warm, probably beyond warm. Someone was hot. Yes, he was being hot..headed.

Getting late for training for an hour, I'll make sure to make you face how to train and make up for your laziness like hell. Silvia thought while devising possible deadly training courses for someone on his mind, albeit looking all composed and relaxed on the outside.

True to her thoughts, you'll see some shades among the crowd of Dantalion peerage missing, though one of them should have been there whole time.

The timer rang loudly on the training area before the Dantalion Peerage went to their respective benches to regain air and replenish the drops of liquid that their body has released.

On a certain bench, five people, Dante, Issei, Yukimura, Saji and Silvia were gathered and were conversing with each other about a certain topic that seems..girly.

"I think romance is such a waste of time. I am happy with fighting and that's enough for me." Dante declared while wiping the sweat dripping from his face with a clean white absorbent towel. "Oi Yukimura! Get me that bottle."

"Really? Then your school days will be monochrome, and that's very unfitting for me!" A man with great posture and well-defined features said while grabbing the water bottle nearest to him and throwing it to the tan man.

"You just say that because your romantic life can be started right away with those thick-faced girls that has no shame following someone as idiotic as you." Issei said while fixing his hair, wiping it with a clean cloth then putting it back

. "I'm okay with romance though." Saji said

His statement gathered everyone's attention, shocking them in the process, until he finishes it. "As long as the other person treats me food everyday where I won't get hungry, I'm okay with it. I will not only be very happy, but also, I will save more money, wherein I can use it to buy more and more food."

That's so typical of you. The three thought while shifting their gazes onto their Silvia.

"Romance will just be a hindrance to the four of you, So keep training then you can think of romance. Speaking of which, have you seen the Virgil and Sona?" Silvia asked, uninterested in their current topic.

"Virgil and Sona? I haven't seen them either."

"Maybe Virgil and Sona went to the convenience store to buy us something to eat?"

"It's very unusual for Virgil and Sona to be late."

"C-C-Could it be t-that?!"

Everyone looked at the stuttering Issei, with shades of shades of red heavily tinting his cheeks. As if on cue, they immediately understood what he was trying to say.

"Don't be ridiculous Issei! Virgil and Silvia would never do such uncouth things!" A fuming Saji said.

"I'm surprised that you know that word uncouth, but I couldn't agree more. Those two will never do those things.." Dante said while nodding his head.

"Virgil may lose it, but Sona.. I doubt that would happen." Yukimura said while opening a new bag of potato chips.

Suddenly, their talk was halted when Tsubaki approached them.

"Tsubaki? Is there something wrong?" Silvia asked while shifting her body to face her fellow queen more comfortably.

she e scanned the bench before asking them. "Virgil-Sama and Kaicho are not here yet?" She inquired with a surprised tone.

"They have not been here since the start of the training.." Saji answered while pushing glasses up.

"Really? Maybe the favor I asked from them was too much work.." she said not too loud, but the five never missed a single word from the whisper-like comment.

"What do you mean by too much work?!" Dante and Yukimura asked at the same time with loud voices gathering the attention of everyone, to which they paid no attention too.

"I asked them to run an inventory check on one of our storage rooms since there has been-"

But before Tsubaki could finish what she was saying, the five started to race towards the doors, quickly disappearing without even a trace.

Since they were in such a rush to head towards the storage rooms, they forgot to ask which one it was, seeing that they have five.

"Let's each take one!" Yukimura said while heading towards the first, the others copying him and heading towards other doors. They quickly went in once they grabbed a hold of the knob, except for someone who froze immediately after touching it.

When the other four went out, they caught sight of Issei, his ear pressed against the door, and his face all red. He seems to be shaking a little, but it was left unnoticed by the four.

Being rather curious, they mimicked Issei's position and was also shocked and frozen after some seconds passing.

Their faces quickly folded different shades of red, but they refused to remove their ears from the door.

"Ahh! Mhhhhhnnnn! Oh God!"

Moans erupted again from the other side and they can't help but to imagine things from their head.

Earlier, they were just talking that it was just impossible for them to do these things, but it was not impossible. It may be highly doubtful but it was not impossible.

"Aaaahhhhhhh! More Virgil-kun! Haaardeeerr! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence ensued before the five prodigies started conversing in hushed tones.

"D-a-Dantei.." Yukimura called on.

"S-shut up!" Dante muttered while imagining.. things.

"I-I never t-thought that t-they will d-do…" Saji said while blushing harder and letting his statement trail off.

"Certainly. This is beyond my capabilities.." Silvia said while blushing a deeper shade of red yet maintaining her composure.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sona-Chan, please don't squirm. It will be easier for the two of us that way."

"B-but.. It h-hurts.."

"You were the one who asked me to press harder. If you don't want to, we can always stop no-"

"No! I won't squirm anymore.. S-sorry.. Please c-continue.."

"As you wish."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-Is it j-just me? Or did Virgil-Sempao sounded l-like he s-smirked?" Issei asked while focusing more on the sounds.

"P-Probably not. E-even I h-heard it.." Saji answered while pressing harder against the cold door.

"V-Virgil-S-Sama's a s-sadist?" Dante asked dumbfounded by the new revelation that he discovered.

"Hmm? So this is what Virgil's has been hiding behind his stoic façade.." Silvia mused while blushing deeper shade of red because of a moan resounding on the other side.

"D-Dammit! Virgil-Sempai had his first before me!" Issei cursed after some minutes of silence. "And with big boobs! Damn! He has my respect from now on!"

"You really are an idiot." Yukimura said while muttering incoherent things.

They were once again silenced when Sona moaned loudly.

"Sona-Chan, please keep your voice down."

"Vi-Virgil-kun! Aaaahhh! S-soooo goooooood!"

"Really? Then this spot is your-"

"Aaaahhh! Yeeess! Right there! Theeereee! Aaaaahhhhh! Moooorrree!"

"You keep asking for more Sona-Chan. Are you sure that you can take them all?"

"Y-yes! Yes I can! More Virgil-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"D-Despite her authoritative f-façade, S-Sona Kaichoi's an 'M'.." Saji muttered while taking in all the revelations that he is discovering.

"Ehh? Soo that's Sona's true natu-" Silviai said but his statement was left unfinished when a long moan escaped from the other side.

They haven't heard anything for quite some time, until Virgil spoke up.

"Sona-Chan, are you alright?"

"I am all right, why?"

"Even though we did it for almost an hour.. And your uniform is all crumpled."

"Whose fault do you think it is?"

"But you were the one who said that it was okay."

"That's true. Well, what's done is do-… -ne. Oh my!"

"What is it Sona-Chan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is bad. Is it your first time s-"

"Yesitismyfirsttime!"

"Sona-Chan, this is not good."

"W-what is it Virgil-kun?"

"I-it stained your skirt.."

"…"

"…"

"Ahh! It's so red!"

"And it's very visible."

"And we still have training! What will I do Virgil-kun?"

".. I'll take you home. I'm responsible for what I have done today, and I will be responsible for all the outcomes it will result to."

"Virgil-kun.."

"Right now, please use my jacket to cover your shirt and skirt. Let's go home immediately so you can rest."

"Y-yes V-Virgil-kun. T-Thank you for today."

"Uhmm.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Virgil-kun?"

"Y-yes?"

"I-is there something that you wanted to say?"

"Uhmm.. Well.."

"Well..?"

"If you want, we can do it again next time."

"…"

"…"

"Of course Virgil-kun! I would be so happy if we can do this again!"

"Then.. When our schedules aren't packed, we can do it."

"Thank you V-Virgil-kun!"

"It's all right."

"B-but will it be your house or mine?"

"Hmm.. Mine will do Sona-Chan. I can always tell my peerage to go hunt a stray or something so we won't be disturbing anyone even if you moaned louder there."

"I-I d-don't moan loud!"

"Right. We should get going. I'll just tell an excuse to Silvia-Chan tomorrow."

"Right. Let's go then."

The two walked towards the door, the other clinging against the other's arm. Once they opened the door, they went towards the direction headed towards the school gate.

As much as Virgil wanted to train even for a while, he promised that he will send Sona home, a day off of training won't hurt.

Meanwhile, the four eavesdroppers and one beet red queen, now with nosebleeds, came out from the boxes where they hid when they heard Sona and Virgil heading out. They were still beet red from the revelation which they have discovered, but they have to get back to the training area to continue their practice.

Saji yawned while walking the path towards his school lumpily. He has been thinking about the incident last night and barely got some sleep.

"Good Morning Saji"

Upon hearing the voice, Saji froze from his place and carefully stared at his King.. This got Sona suspicious..

"You know what Virgil -kun and I did yesterday, right?" And she hit the bull's eye.

"H-how did you know?" Saji asked

"Woman's intuition."

"Eh? So that's it.. Hmmm. Aren't you.. sore?" The man tried to choose the words carefully, but that's the best that he can choose.

"Sore? No. Rather, I feel relaxed. Virgil-kun really prepared me well! And he really must be an expert in ma-"

A pile of dust and smoke stopped her sentence as Saji rushed towards school not wanting to hear any more ecchi things from his King. I know that my mind is already corrupted, but I don't want Kaichou to corrupt it anymore!

"-ssaging. Have I said something wrong?" Sona muttered as she continued her sentence that was cut by the ill-mannered Saji "I have to lecture him later on"

A brown haired man saw a very familiar shade of silver ahead of him while walking to school. He should have rushed once he caught sight of it, but because of yesterday's incident, he was thinking if he should approach the man or not. Deciding that there should be nothing that could stop him from hanging out with Virgil, he strode past the other students and lunged an arm around the smaller one's shoulder. "Good morning Virgil-Sempai!"

"Good Morning Issei-San." Virgil greeted back with his usual stoic face.

"A-ano.. Virgil-Sempai.." Despite not wanting to pry on the incident yesterday, Issei's curiosity got the best of him. "A-about yesterday.. B-between you and S-S-So.. So-Sona.."

"Ahh!" Virgil said in a surprising tone which shocked Issei in the process. "Thanks for reminding me. I have a question regarding Sona-Chan.."

"Regarding Sona? What is it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is it really Sona-Chan's first time having se-"

Virgil was not able to finish his sentence when Issei ran off as fast as he can towards their school.

'I don't know about those things! If you want to know more about Sona-Kaichou, ask Rias-Bouchou and not me! I don't know if Sona had done those things besides yoooooouuuuuu!' Issei screamed in his mind.

"-en rugby? I will just ask that.. It will be bad if the school thought that Sona-Chan is addicted to rugby since it sticked onto her skirt yesterday.."

.

* * *

**OMAKE 3 - Juvia Lockser Learns To Use Facebook.**

**Juvia Lockseri changed her cover photo. 2014**

My boyfriend Virgil-Sama. - with Virgil Dantalion at Kuoh Academy

.

[ Imagine a picture of Virgil Dantalion here ;}]

.

Like • Comment • Follow Post • Share Dante Masamune, Sanada Yukimura, Yuuto Kiba, and 24,565 others like this. Rias Gremory, Sona Stiri, and 69,696 others highly disapprove of this post

Virgil Dantalion: Juvi-Chan, please stop posting my pictures with misleading descriptions, and since when was there a disapproval button? and why can't i find it?!. 1 week ago • 2 Likes

Juvia Lockser : It's alright Virgil-Sama! 1 week ago • Like

Virgil Dantalion : They might get the wrong idea. 1 week ago • 2 Likes

Juvia Lockser : But you are so cute in the picture Virgil-Sama ~ And I love you soooo much! 1 week ago • Like

Virgil Dantalion : Please stop saying that Juvi-Chan. 1 week ago • 2 Likes

Juvia Lockser : Alright.. But.. 1 week ago • Like

Virgil Dantalion : ..? 1 week ago • 2 Likes

Juvia Lockser : Let's go.. 1 week ago • Like

Virgil Dantalion : Let's go? Where? When? 1 week ago • 2 Likes

Juvia Lockser : Dante and Yukimura, stop liking Virgil-Sama's comments! 1 week ago • 2 Likes

Juvia Lockser : Don't like mine either! 1 week ago • 2 Likes

Juvia Lockser : On a date Virgil-Sama This Saturday.. 1 week ago • 5 Likes

Virgil Dantalion : Okay Juvi-Chan. I'm free this Saturday. 1 week ago • 5 Likes

Juvia Lockser : Really!? 1 week ago • Like

Virgil Dantalion : Yes Juvi-Chan. See you this Saturday. 1 week ago • 2 Likes

Juvia Lockser : Thank you Virgil-Sama! I'll look forward to it! 1 week ago • 5 Likes

Dante Masamune : Good luck on your date Virgil-Sama and Juvia! 1 week ago • 31, 256 Likes

Rias Gremory : Huh. I don't know why Virgil goes on a date with you. 1 week ago • Like

Sanada Yukimura : Just mail me when you need help Juvia . I'll be more than glad. 1 week ago • 1 Like

Juvia Lockser : Thank you everyone! Cow Tittied Tomato Head, go to heaven!.. 1 week ago • 56 Likes

**FIN**

* * *

**JUST A QUICK OMAKE CHAPTER :)) REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I MEAN LIKE SERIOUSLY, REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!. CAST YOUR VOTE!.**

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY TOMORROW!. :)**

**DONT FORGET TO CAST A VOTE :))))**


End file.
